Hypothèses Tome 7
by Anna Taure
Summary: Dumbledore est mort et Poudlard n'a plus rien d'un refuge sûr. Pour échapper aussi bien au Ministère qu'à Voldemort, Harry quitte la Grande-Bretagne et part s'aventurer dans les montagnes de Durmstrang, espérant y trouver des pistes pour détruire les horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres...
1. Prologue

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici pour faire patienter un peu le prologue du tome 7.

Mon co-auteur et moi sommes actuellement euh... légèrement débordés, et nous ne pourrons certainement pas suivre un rythme de publication aussi régulier qu'avant, mais rassurez-vous, nous ne vous oublions pas.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Poc_

Un pion noir avança d'une case.

_Poc_

Un cavalier blanc recula prudemment.

Une longue main décolorée par les acides se balança un instant au-dessus de l'échiquier, hésitante, puis revint à sa place sur le bord de la table.

Une main plus petite, ridée, saisit l'anse d'une tasse à thé pour la porter à des lèvres minces qui ne souriaient pas.

\- Je suppose que je devrais me mettre en colère, lâchèrent ces lèvres après que la tasse eût été reposée sur sa soucoupe. Normalement, c'est _lui_ qui aurait dû m'apprendre ces détails. Des horcruxes, vraiment ?

\- En effet, dit celui qui jouait avec les noirs. Le seul moyen pour échapper à la mort.

\- Et Albus était persuadé que l'un des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort se trouve lié à celle de Harry Potter ?

\- C'est cela. Mais j'ai consulté quelques amis très versés en la matière et ils trouvent l'idée ridicule. Le processus doit être conscient et volontaire. Le garçon n'est pas un horcruxe vivant.

\- C'est un soulagement. Cependant, j'eusse apprécié de l'apprendre de sa bouche, et non par des moyens détournés.

\- Concernant Dumbledore, on ne peut en tirer des informations que par des moyens détournés, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Saviez-vous que Potter et ses comparses l'avaient mis sur écoute depuis le début de leur cinquième année ici ?

\- Noon ? Vraiment ?

Un sourire naquit pour la première fois derrière le bord de la tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi me tient-on toujours à l'écart des bonnes plaisanteries ? En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué toute l'affaire en détail. A part cela... Concernant le professeur Burbage…

\- Rien à faire. Elle a creusé sa propre tombe en allant déposer une plainte au ministère à propos des nouvelles dispositions pour la... préservation du monde sorcier.

\- Il faut avouer que couper tous les liens avec le monde moldu comme solution à la guerre est une... absurdité.

\- Vous pouvez dire : une connerie. Monumentale. Mais il faut avouer qu'aller le dire à la face de ceux qui l'ont pondue en est aussi une. Monumentale. D'autres renseignements que je pourrais vous fournir ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Mais je vous remercie.

Le joueur du côté blanc se leva dans un froufrou de robes et de jupons.

\- A demain, Severus.

\- A demain, Minerva.


	2. Le Scarabée Reparle

Mes chers lecteurs, bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre.

J'en profite pour poser les balises habituelles : Harry Potter et l'univers attenant ne m'appartiennent pas ; seuls les personnages originaux et l'aménagement de Durmstrang sont à mon co-auteur et moi-même (sinon, ça ferait un bout de temps que nous serions installés dans un hamac sur notre île tropicale).

Tagazok à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : le Scarabée Reparle**_

Harry était de méchante humeur ce soir-là. Il préparait activement son départ définitif de Privet Drive et n'avait eu que des tuiles depuis le début de sa grande opération de ménage. Le fameux miroir communiquant que Sirius lui avait donné deux ans auparavant avait été brisé par une projection malencontreuse de la valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Vernon, et Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'entailler les doigts dessus en tâchant de nettoyer les strates de débris accumulées au fond de sa malle par six années de vie en internat. Ce n'était pas vraiment reluisant, d'ailleurs… Et pour couronner le tout, il avait mis le pied dans une tasse pleine de thé froid quand il était sorti de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains, ce qui lui avait valu une nouvelle séance de nettoyage avant que sa tante ne découvrît des taches sur la moquette. Il ne savait pas à coup sûr qui lui avait fait cette blague hautement intellectuelle, mais il se doutait néanmoins de l'identité du crétin en question.

Une fois ses doigts recouverts de pansements aux endroits adéquats, Harry revint à sa valise et poursuivit son tri et faire disparaître les fragments de plumes et d'yeux d'insectes qui en parsemaient le fond.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à trier tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses robes de classe et les maillots de quidditch vert et argent ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité – il en ferait don à quiconque en aurait besoin, et de toute façon les robes étaient devenues beaucoup trop courtes pour lui, et le rendraient repérable en cas de fouille de ses bagages. Le chaudron, les rouleaux de parchemins et les plumes restaient car ils lui seraient bien nécessaires à Durmstrang. Les livres de cours, en revanche, se verraient remplacés une fois dans sa nouvelle école, aussi Harry ne s'encombra-t-il pas de sa véritable bibliothèque portative. Ceux-là aussi, il s'arrangerait pour les faire distribuer à des gens moins chanceux que lui, sans quoi les Dursley risquaient fort de tout mettre au feu en son absence. Les habits moldus, la cape d'invisibilité et quelques souvenirs, ainsi que deux ou trois artefacts bien utiles pour chasser les horcruxes, feraient le voyage avec lui.

Enfin, Harry se redressa, jeta encore quelques confetti de parchemin dans la corbeille et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait fait place nette. Puisqu'il avait un peu de temps à perdre avant que les gens de l'Ordre ne viennent le chercher, il refeuilleta les numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait reçus au cours du mois précédent. Hedwige leva une patte pour lui laisser prendre les journaux sans même ouvrir les yeux, puis fourra de nouveau la tête sous son aile.

Le premier article qu'il relut fut la longue nécrologie écrite par Elphias Doge en souvenir de Dumbledore.

_J'ai rencontré Albus Dumbledore à l'âge de onze ans, lors de notre première journée à Poudlard. La sympathie que nous avons éprouvée l'un pour l'autre était due sans doute au fait que nous étions tous deux mis à l'écart. J'avais contracté la dragoncelle peu avant mon arrivée à l'école et bien que je ne fusse plus contagieux, mon teint verdâtre et mon visage grêlé n'incitaient guère à s'approcher de moi. Albus supportait pour sa part une notoriété pesante dont il se serait bien passé. A peine un an plus tôt, Perceval, son père, avait été condamné pour avoir attaqué trois jeunes Moldus d'une manière particulièrement sauvage, et l'affaire avait largement défrayé la chronique._

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur l'affaire en question, mais si Dumbledore le père avait été un anti-Moldus à la sauce Malefoy, son fils n'avait clairement pas pris le relais.

_En quelques mois, cependant, la propre renommée d'Albus éclipsa celle de son père. Au terme de sa première année à Poudlard, il n'était plus connue comme le fils d'un ennemi des Moldus, mais comme rien de moins – ou de plus – que le plus brillant élève qu'on eût jamais vu dans cette école. Ceux d'entre nous qui avaient le privilège de compter parmi ses amis bénéficiaient de son exemple sans parler de l'aide et des encouragements qu'il nous prodiguait toujours avec générosité. Plus tard, il me confia que dès cette époque, il avait su que sa plus grande joie serait d'enseigner._

Que Miss Granger ne s'était-elle inspirée de cet exemple, songea Harry. Le niveau moyen de Poudlard aurait grimpé en flèche si ce puits de science avait plus partagé ses connaissances. Hélas, sa poulie grinçait.

Suivait une description impressionnante de tous les prix et distinctions remportés par Dumbledore au cours de sa scolarité, ainsi que l'évocation de correspondants prestigieux comme Nicolas Flamel, un carnet d'adresses qui devait faire verdir Horace Slughorn d'envie (un comble, vu sa maison d'origine)… Mais le CV d'Albus Dumbledore était moins intéressant aux yeux de Harry que les quelques indications que Doge fournissait sur sa famille. Le jeune homme savait déjà que le directeur avait un frère, mais l'article lui avait appris qu'Abelforth était de trois ans plus jeune, guère attiré par les livres (confirmant la blague lancée par le défunt comme quoi son cadet n'avait peut-être pas appris à lire) et quelque peu en rivalité avec Albus.

Et puis il y avait eu une petite sœur, nommée Ariana. Apparemment de santé fragile, si l'on se fiait à ce que racontait Doge, elle avait vécuavec sa mère Kendra jusqu'au décès de celle-ci, après quoi Dumbledore avait dû mettre nombre de projets en sourdine pour prendre en charge l'éducation de ses deux cadets. Tandis qu'Elphias Doge voyageait aux quatre coins du monde en suivant un itinéraire dessiné à l'origine avec son ami, Dumbledore avait apparemment dû se serrer la ceinture, puis faire face au décès de sa sœur. Lui et son frère s'étaient séparés en mauvais termes et d'après Doge, toute allusion à la famille disparue fut soigneusement évitée. Quelque chose que Harry comprenait sans difficulté. Lui-même ne se sentait guère enclin à évoquer ses parents avec tout un chacun.

Mais c'était très étrange d'imaginer Albus Dumbledore en gamin rouquin assis sous le Choixpeau, attendant d'être réparti. Quand on avait connu quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs et une longue barbe depuis la première rencontre, il était difficile de se le représenter autrement, supposait Harry. La seule fois où il avait risqué une question un peu personnelle, au sujet du Miroir du Riséd, le vieux sorcier avait délibérément répondu à côté. _Des chaussettes, tu parles… il en avait une belle collection, ceci dit._

Harry décida de garder cet article pour sa collection de coupures de presse, puis jeta un regard noir à la Gazette du jour, reçue quelques heures plus tôt, et qu'il avait failli incendier tant son contenu l'avait mis en rage. Certes, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été son magicien favori, mais voir Rita Skeeter sortir de son trou et répandre son fiel et ses mensonges alors même que le corps n'était pas encore complètement froid le mettait dans une colère noire. Granger aurait dû dénoncer cette garce à la minute où elle l'avait prise la main dans le sac, déguisée en scarabée pour tenter d'obtenir des scoops douteux.

**DUMBLEDORE : LA VERITE ENFIN REVELEE ?** clamait le titre de l'article.

Connaissant Skeeter, rien n'était moins sûr. Cette enfumeuse professionnelle avait dû sauter sur les moindres points mal connus de la vie du vieux sorcier pour les monter en épingle et en tirer une histoire à scandale propre (façon de parler) à renflouer ses finances. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se résigna à parcourir le résumé de ce torchon annoncé, et il ne fut pas déçu par la bande-annonce que lançait la gratte-papier.

A en croire la Skeeter, Elphias Doge était complètement gâteux et donc incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de vrai sur Dumbledore, le défunt avait versé dans la magie noire et les fréquentations douteuses durant ses jeunes années (si cela était avéré, son acharnement à les combattre par la suite méritait des félicitations, jugea Harry, pas rancunier pour le coup), et la pseudo-journaliste prétendait aussi détenir toutes sortes d'informations juteuses sur la mère et la sœur de feu le directeur de Poudlard, car quitte à dire du mal d'un défunt de fraîche date, autant aller jusqu'au bout et en profiter pour déféquer sur sa famille.

Un peu plus loin, Harry lut que Dumbledore était aussi accusé de plagiat au sujet de ses travaux sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, et que sa victoire sur Grindelwald n'avait rien du duel épique généralement décrit – en admettant que Skeeter fût née à cette époque, ce que Harry et son équipe voulaient bien croire, où diable la vieille gueuse serait-elle allée chercher des témoins ? Il préféra passer sur les quelques lignes le concernant. Encore un peu et ce serait lui qui se trouverait accusé du meurtre du magicien… Connaissant la bêtise crasse d'une bonne partie du monde sorcier et sa façon très spéciale de rendre la justice, rien d'improbable, en fait. Il était grand temps de se mettre au vert.

Il froissa le journal en une boule serrée et le jeta à la corbeille, espérant un jour pouvoir en faire autant avec la perruque de la mère Skeeter… de préférence avec sa tête encore dessous.

Harry était certain que Sarah, Ginny et d'autres personnes partageraient cet avis, et lui donneraient même un coup de main pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

_N.d.A. :_ suite à la sortie des films du Hobbit, j'ai un peu remis le nez dans les jeux de langages du bon Pr. Tolkien et il semble qu'en vieil allemand, Smaug signifie "se faufiler dans un trou". En anglais moderne, to "slither in".

La maison Slytherin / Serpentard a donc été baptisée d'après un dragon voleur, incendiaire et assassin. Etonnez-vous ensuite que nous... enfin, qu'elle ait si mauvaise réputation, screugneugneu !


	3. Adieu Dursley !

Chers lecteurs, suite à un emploi du temps un peu chargé, mon co-auteur n'a pu se remettre sur Hypothèses que récemment, mais voici tout de même le nouveau chapitre.

J'en profite pour lancer deux appels : le premier concerne la page TVTropes d'Hypothèses, que vous pouvez augmenter à votre guise en signalant les moments qui vous ont amusés, fait pleurer… (attention aux spoilers)

Le second ressemble à un SOS : quelqu'un parmi vous aurait-il du temps et un bon niveau d'anglais pour nous aider à traduire la fic ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Adieu Dursley !**_

Harry terminait de faire disparaître les quelques papiers qui traînaient encore dans sa chambre pour éviter que sa famille n'en fasse des feux de joie quand la porte d'entrée du 4, Privet Drive claqua violemment, envoyant des vibrations jusque dans les vitres du premier étage. L'oncle Vernon revenait de son chargement quotidien.

\- Hé, toi !

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son oncle s'adressait à lui, mais il prit tout son temps pour s'épousseter les mains et sortir de sa chambre.

\- TOI ! LA-HAUT !

Le beuglement convainquit Harry d'accélérer légèrement le rythme. Il ne souhaitait pas que Vernon passât la demi-heure suivante à lui postillonner à la figure. Les mains dans les poches, il descendit tranquillement dans le salon, où il retrouva ce qui restait de sa famille en tenue de voyage : blouson de cuir à zip pour ces messieurs et veste saumon repassée à la perfection pour madame.

\- Oui ? s'enquit Harry d'un air innocent.

\- Assieds-toi, répliqua Vernon en lui désignant le canapé.

Interloqué, Harry prit prudemment place. Son oncle était une fois de plus presque violet sous l'effet de l'indignation.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il enfin.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond sans chercher à se cacher.

\- Toutes ces histoires ne sont qu'une vaste invention, poursuivit Vernon en toisant son neveu d'un sale œil. Je n'y croyais pas avant, et je n'y crois toujours pas. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

_Et il remet ça…_ songea le jeune homme en résistant à l'envie de fracasser le vase hideux qui trônait sur le guéridon à côté de lui. Depuis que l'Ordre était venu expliquer quelques petits points de procédure aux Dursley, le « chef de famille » changeait d'avis environ deux fois par jour, chargeant et déchargeant sa voiture, défaisant puis refaisant les valises… Harry devait l'avouer, il avait bien ri le jour où son oncle avait tenté de mettre dans le coffre un sac appartenant à Dudley, qui contenait entre autres ses haltères. Vernon avait bien entendu reçu le tout sur les pieds et avait poussé des jurons qui avaient dû écorcher les oreilles à tout le quartier.

\- D'après ta bande, reprit Vernon en faisant les cent pas (peut-être cela l'aidait-il à se concentrer?), nous sommes tous les trois en danger à cause de…

\- De personnes de mon espèce, compléta Harry avec hargne.

\- Eh bien j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je suis à présent convaincu que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour nous prendre la maison.

Harry sentit des points d'interrogation s'aligner dans son esprit.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- _**CETTE**_ maison ! beugla son oncle, la veine de son front saillant comme celle d'un personnage de manga. _NOTRE_ maison !

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours aussi ahuri. Visiblement, l'oncle s'agrippait à toutes les hypothèses pour rester sur place.

\- J'ai tout compris, figure-toi s'exclama l'oncle Vernon, ce qui poussa Harry à imaginer que le contraire était certainement vrai. Les prix de l'immobilier flambent dans le quartier. Vous comptez nous chasser de la maison sous un prétexte fumeux pour vous l'approprier, juste « abracadabra » pour changer les titres de propriété, et nous voler les efforts de toute une…

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de rester ici ? répliqua sèchement Harry. A cause de tous les bons souvenirs ?

Vernon parut se dégonfler comme une vieille baudruche. Mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant.

\- Tu prétends, reprit-il, cherchant encore la petite bête, que ce Lord Machin…

\- Voldemort, précisa Harry en pianotant sur l'accoudoir. Mr Weasley et Kinglsey Shacklebolt vous l'ont expliqué quand ils sont venus ici.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir que Vernon aimait conserver, mais la vue de deux sorciers en robe sur son paillasson ne risquait pas de déserter son cortex avant longtemps. Au moins, ce n'étaient pas les oncles de Théodore, qui avaient révolutionné le quartier d'une façon plus que bruyante…

\- Ils vous ont répété à plusieurs reprises qu'à partir de mes dix-sept ans, les protections magiques garantissant ma sécurité se désactiveraient, ce qui vous mettrait en danger autant que moi. L'Ordre est persuadé que Voldemort s'en prendra à vous, soit pour vous faire avouer où je me cache – et que vous le sachiez ou non ne fera aucune différence pour lui – soit parce qu'il croit que je volerai à votre secours si vous êtes prisonniers.

Personne dans la pièce ne se risqua à commenter la probabilité de cette dernière hypothèse.

L'oncle Vernon reprit un moment sa marche pendulaire, puis finit par lâcher :

\- Je croyais que vous aviez un ministère de la Magie ?

\- Eh bien… oui, répondit Harry, curieux de savoir où cela les mènerait.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peut-il assurer lui-même notre sécurité ? Nous ne sommes que d'innocentes victimes, car recueillir un enfant n'est pas un crime, et tout à fait qualifiés pour recevoir une véritable protection gouvernementale !

\- Le ministère a été infiltré, et même sans partisans de Voldemort, il est truffé de gens qui considèrent que les humains sans magie sont des parasites à éliminer de la surface de la terre. Vous n'aurez aucune aide de leur part, sauf pour disparaître… définitivement.

Vernon se remit à réfléchir et pour un peu, Harry aurait juré voir de la vapeur sortir des oreilles de son oncle.

\- En admettant que je te croie, finit-il par dire, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être protégé par ce fameux Shacklebolt ?

Harry retint un gros mot particulièrement sonore.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il est chargé de protéger le Premier Ministre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne chôme pas.

Et de ce fait, Kingsley était devenu l'un des rares sorciers à passer sans filtre à la télévision, se tenant à quelques pas derrière son nouveau protégé, revêtu d'un complet trois-pièces qu'il portait avec beaucoup de classe. Même Pétunia le trouvait tout à fait convenable – sans doute parce que Harry avait précisé à l'auror d'enlever l'anneau fétiche d'ordinaire accroché à son oreille.

\- Vous aurez Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones, et ils sont tout à fait qualifiés. _Et j'espère, assez patients pour vous supporter._

\- J'aurais aimé voir leurs références, marmonna l'oncle Vernon.

Harry serra les poings. _Calme. Tu lui as déjà répété tout ça quinze fois. Il sait que les accidents de ces dernières semaines ont été causés par Voldemort et sa clique, et qu'il y a des… ah, tiens, non. Je n'ai pas encore parlé des détraqueurs._

\- Et le brouillard dont parle la météo n'est pas naturel, embraya-t-il aussitôt, mais a été causé par la présence de détraqueurs. Ceux-là, Dudley s'en souvient très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Son cousin verdit et se mit à frissonner comme si les créatures se trouvaient déjà devant la maison.

\- Il y en a… d'autres ? Comme ceux d'il y a deux ans ?

Harry émit un rire sans joie qui effraya Dudley encore un peu plus.

\- Au moins des centaines, peut-être plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ces choses vivent et se reproduisent. Ils ont tellement de gens à rendre malheureux et à vampiriser en ce moment…

\- C'est bon, ça va, l'interrompit son oncle. J'ai compris. Tu es très convaincant…

\- J'espère bien, lâcha Harry. Parce que la dernière fois que vous avez claqué la porte au nez d'un sorcier, on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit très bien terminé.

Hagrid avait fait valser ladite porte et donné une queue de cochon à Dudley – rigolo sur le coup, mais vraiment pas malin quand on y réfléchissait avec un peu de recul.

\- Et mon travail ? Et l'école de Dudley ? demanda quand même Vernon.

\- Il y a les cours par correspondance, répondit Harry. Et tu as parfaitement le droit de prendre un congé pour raisons de santé, ou parce que ton fils serait soudain tombé malade et que tu veux t'occuper de lui. C'est tout à fait _normal_, et les gens vont même te faire des compliments pour ça.

\- Moi, je veux partir avec les gens de l'Ordre, intervint soudain Dudley.

Harry se retint de chanter victoire. Si le fils unique et chéri des Dursley prenait une telle décision, ses parents suivraient forcément le mouvement. La mention des Détraqueurs avait dû suffisamment effrayer le futur champion de boxe pour lui faire accepter de partir avec des sorciers.

\- Ils vont arriver dans cinq minutes, annonça Harry, avant de remonter dans sa chambre faire une dernière vérification.

Hedwige flanquait des coups de bec dans les barreaux, impatiente elle aussi de quitter la maison une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Allez, du calme, fillette, l'encouragea le jeune homme. Encore quelques minutes et ce sera fini pour de bon.

\- Hon, hon, hon… fit la chouette en s'ébrouant.

On sonna à la porte, et Harry redescendit l'escalier en trombe. Laisser des gens aussi aimables que Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones aux prises avec les Dursley était tout simplement impensable.

Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il retrouva le haut-de-forme violet de Diggle et le bonnet tordu de Jones.

\- Un grand honneur, comme toujours ! s'enthousiasma Diggle, tandis que sa collègue levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Hum… Merci. Euh… les Dursley sont dans le salon… si vous voulez leur parler…

\- Oh mais bien sûr, s'exclama aussitôt Diggle. Bonjour à vous, famille de Harry Potter !

_Bon sang, il est pire qu'un elfe de maison ! _songea le jeune homme en attendant l'explosion cataclysmique qui allait suivre ces paroles.

Mais rien ne vint.

\- Tout est prêt, c'est parfait ! Harry vous a expliqué le plan, enchaîna Diggle en consultant sa montre, digne du lapin blanc de Caroll. Nous allons partir avant Harry, car utiliser la magie à votre domicile serait beaucoup trop risqué tant que votre neveu est encore mineur – le ministère pourrait trouver là un prétexte à l'arrêter pour usage abusif de ses pouvoirs. Nous parcourrons donc une quinzaine de kilomètres avant de transplaner jusqu'à votre nouveau domicile, complètement sécurisé cela va de soi. Vous conduisez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais tout à fait. Je sais même sacrément bien conduire une voiture, répliqua l'oncle Vernon, à la fois surpris de la question et un peu courroucé que l'on doutât de ses capacités.

\- C'est excellent, assura Diggle, qui gâcha un peu le compliment en ajoutant : moi-même je n'arrive absolument pas à m'y retrouver, dans toute cette mécanique.

Vernon faillit en rester suffoqué.

\- Quant à vous, Harry, je crains qu'il n'y ait un petit changement au programme.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Maugrey devait venir me chercher, je crois ?

\- Il ne pourra pas faire le transplanage d'escorte. Il vous expliquera lui-même pourquoi, dit tranquillement Hestia.

Au moins le vieil auror grincheux était-il encore en vie, mais cette modification ne rassurait pas du tout Harry.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix beugla soudain « Dépêchez-vous ! », faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le jeune homme finit par réaliser que le coupable n'était autre que la grosse montre de Diggle. Ce dernier y jeta un regard et la rangea avec une mince décidée.

\- En effet, c'est bien vrai. Nous avons un horaire très strict. Nous tâcherons de faire coïncider le départ de Harry avec votre transplanage de la sorte, les protections tomberont au moment où tout le monde sera en route vers une cachette sûre. Vos bagages sont prêts ?

Les Dursley restèrent muets.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous éloigner, chuchota Hestia Jones en tirant Diggle par la manche.

Voulait-elle laisser un peu d'intimité à la « famille » pour un dernier adieu ? Si Harry n'avait craint de se montrer grossier vis-à-vis des deux membres de l'Ordre, il aurait franchement éclaté de rire.

\- Inutile, se borna-t-il à dire.

Son oncle hésita un instant, parut sur le point de lui serrer la main, mais un réflexe bien ancré de ne pas toucher « l'anomalie » l'en empêcha au dernier moment et son poing se contracta dans le vide avant de retomber.

\- Tu es prêt, Duddy ? demanda Pétunia tout en vérifiant pour la énième fois son sac à main pour ne pas être obligée de regarder son neveu.

Dudley ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il considérait son cousin et on pouvait presque imaginer les rouages de son cerveau entrain de cliqueter. Vernon s'apprêtait à sortir, sa valise à la main, quand le garçon dit tout soudain :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc, Popkin ?

Dudley désigna Harry d'un doigt qui ressemblait toujours à une saucisse.

\- Pourquoi il ne vient pas avec nous ?

Ses parents ne s'attendaient pas à cette question et échangèrent un regard à la limite de la panique. Harry les regarda chercher une idée avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi il ne vient pas avec nous ? répéta Dudley.

\- Parce que… parce qu'il ne veut pas, voilà, répondit précipitamment Vernon. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry, reprenant un peu d'assurance, mais néanmoins avec une touche d'inquiétude.

\- Pas le moins du monde, assura le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, Dudley, il n'y a pas de problème. Allez, maintenant, on y va.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, mais Dudley ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Quoi _encore _? beugla son père en revenant dans le salon.

Dudley se tordit nerveusement les doigts, puis finit par demander d'une petite voix :

\- Mais où il va ?

Ses parents étaient si frappés de son changement d'attitude qu'ils ne surent quoi répondre. Harry non plus ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ce nouveau Dudley.

\- Vous… savez sûrement où va votre neveu ? risqua Hestia Jones, quelque peu désarçonnée.

\- Evidemment, lui renvoya hargneusement Vernon. Il part avec des gens de votre espèce ! Allez, Dudley, va monter dans la voiture, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Avec des gens de _notre espèce_ ?

Et le clash diplomatique venait de se mettre en train, songea Harry avec un soupir. Les sorciers ne comprenaient jamais comment le peu de famille biologique qui lui restait ne lui manifestait pas plus d'attention. La pauvre Hestia allait avoir un choc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il, conciliant. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

\- Pardon ? répéta Jones, incrédule, voire franchement courroucée. Ces gens n'ont donc aucune idée de ce que vous avez traversé ? Des dangers que vous courez ? De la position que vous occupez au sein du mouvement de résistance ?

\- Ben, non, reconnut platement le jeune homme. Ils considèrent plutôt que je prends trop de place et que je leur coûte trop cher à nourrir.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu prennes trop de place.

Harry en resta aussi stupéfait que si Voldemort venait brutalement de reprendre l'apparence de Tom Jedusor pour déposer les armes et aller s'inscrire à Harvard. Dudley… avait dit ça ? Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu ne pas en croire ses oreilles, mais c'était bien vrai. Il se trouva totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Heu… merci, Dudley.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, se borna à dire son cousin.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il attendu deux ans pour se manifester ainsi ? Pendant les étés passés à Privet Drive, les deux garçons s'étaient soigneusement évités. Fallait-il donc la perspective d'un départ définitif pour que Dudley arrive à exprimer enfin les émotions qui, bien qu'elles fussent bonnes pour les fillettes, n'est-ce pas Vernon, existaient bel et bien chez lui ?

La tante Pétunia éclata soudain en sanglots cet excès de reconnaissance avait sans doute été trop pour elle. Hestia ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis tout à fait scandalisés quand Mrs Dursley vint embrasser son fils et le félicitant d'avoir si bien remercié son cousin.

\- Mais… il n'a pas dit merci du tout ! Il a juste…

\- Je sais, Mrs Jones, interrompit Harry avant que la sorcière explosât pour de bon. Mais venant de Dudley, ça vaut presque une déclaration d'amour.

\- Non mais quelle famille… marmonna Hestia.

Par bonheur, l'oncle Vernon interrompit les effusions de son épouse.

\- On y va, oui ou non ? Je croyais que nous avions un horaire strict !

\- Tout à fait, répondit Diggle avec assez de sécheresse. Nous devons vraiment partir, Harry.

Le petit sorcier vint serrer la main du jeune homme avec chaleur.

\- Bonne chance.

\- A vous aussi, répondit Harry en le souhaitant sincèrement. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un de ces jours.

\- J'y compte bien. Nos espoirs reposent sur vous.

\- Au revoir Harry, dit Hestia. Nos pensées vous accompagnent.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous. Tout ira bien ?

\- Oh, je suis sûr que nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! lança gaiement Dedalus avant de sortir sur un dernier coup de chapeau.

Hestia et Harry échangèrent un regard dubitatif, puis Mrs Jones prit à son tour congé. Dudley profita du nombre réduit de témoins pour s'avancer et tendre sa grosse patte rose à son cousin.

\- Par exemple, fit celui-ci. Les détraqueurs ont modifié ta personnalité ?

\- Sais pas, grogna Dudley. A un de ces quatre.

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry sans s'avancer. On verra bien. Fais gaffe à toi.

\- Ouaip.

Là-dessus, Dudley sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd. Ni Harry ni sa tante ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une portière claquât au-dehors. Alors seulement, Pétunia passa devant lui sans un mot, sa valise à la main et monta s'asseoir dans la voiture, où elle resta le dos bien droit, regardant droit devant elle.


	4. Trop de Potter

Et bien voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, où même les plans les mieux préparés connaissent de gros ratés.

Le chapitre 4 est parti à la relecture, je ne puis donc vous indiquer une date de publication. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, et un grand merci pour vos revues !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Trop de Potter** _

Harry remonta prestement les marches et regagna sa chambre, se collant à la fenêtre pour ne pas manquer le départ des Dursley et de leurs gardes du corps. Il les regarda s'éloigner sans le moindre pincement au cœur. Les excuses de dernière minute de Dudley ne valaient pas grand-chose à ses yeux, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas totalement malvenues. Ç'aurait été bien s'il avait pu se rendre compte de sa méchanceté un peu plus tôt... Enfin, le trio Dursley était à présent hors de ses pattes pour toujours, et ce n'était pas une mince compensation. Il refit un tour de la chambre pour récupérer ses bagages et les déposer au rez-de-chaussée. Hedwige ouvrit un œil jaune quand il installa sa cage sur un guéridon, puis remit la tête sous son aile et recommença à faire la sieste. Harry eut brièvement l'idée de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et de piquer quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur ou d'allumer la télévision pour dénicher un programme intéressant, mais faire du bruit attirerait l'attention des voisins, et sans doute au moment le moins opportun. En revanche, rien ne l'empêchait de se prendre une avance sur le dîner. Il alla dans la cuisine et jeta un œil dans le frigo.

\- Hmm... ils n'ont pas laissé grand-chose. Tout juste un pauvre yaourt et deux tomates. Bon, ben on va faire avec.

Son maigre en-cas avalé, Harry fit un dernier passage dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Par excès de zèle, il vérifia même son ancienne chambre, à savoir le fameux placard sous l'escalier. A part trois araignées qui s'y battaient en duel, il ne s'y trouvait rien d'intéressant. Aucune des maigres possessions que Harry y avait déposées au fil des ans n'y était plus rangée depuis longtemps.

\- Mince... souffla-t-il. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était si petit. Ou alors j'ai sacrément grandi depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds là-dedans.

Le rugissement assourdissant d'un moteur le fit soudain sursauter si violemment qu'il se cogna la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **AÏE !** B***** de #~*$ ! C'était quoi, ça ?

Se massant le sommet du crâne, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda prudemment par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se tramait dans le jardin. _En tout cas, pour la discrétion, c'est mort_. Des silhouettes apparurent l'une après l'autre sur la pelouse et il se rassura – un peu – en constatant qu'aucune ne portait de robe noire à capuchon pointu. Puis il localisa l'origine du bruit tonitruant qui l'avait tant surpris : Hagrid, sur une énorme moto à side-car, coiffé d'un casque et équipe de lunettes de route. Les autres sorciers étaient venus en balais ou de sombrals. Si quelqu'un imitait Harry et espionnait par sa fenêtre, il ou elle allait avoir besoin de calmants. Le jeune homme avança prudemment sur le seuil, et fut percuté par un Ron enthousiaste.

\- Salut ! Prêt à filer ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais... vous êtes drôlement nombreux, remarqua Harry, perplexe.

\- Changement de programme, annonça Maugrey avec sa loquacité habituelle.

Il transportait deux gros sacs de voyage et tandis que son œil auscultait les alentours, il demanda :

\- Mettons-nous tous à l'abri dans la maison.

Harry les mena dans la cuisine, amena quelques chaises supplémentaires pour asseoir tout le monde, tandis que ses invités surprise bavardaient et riaient. Il les trouva bien décontractés au vu des circonstances. Il reconnut Ron et trois de ses frères dont les jumeaux, Tonks et Maugrey, Sirius, Fleur Delacour (il ne s'y attendait pas...), Kingsley, Hagrid et Mondingus Fletcher (pas vraiment un gage d'efficacité). Avant de les remercier de s'être ainsi déplacés en masse, il préféra attendre que le vieil auror lui eût exposé son plan.

\- Au fait, vous ne deviez pas protéger le Premier Ministre ? demanda-t-il à Kingsley.

\- Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit, répliqua Shacklebolt. Tu es plus important.

\- Heu... ce n'est pas moi qui dirige le pays, osa faire remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Vous voulez pas l'thé et les petits gâteaux ? s'énerva Maugrey, avant de jeter ses sacs par terre. Dedalus a dû te prévenir, Harry, mais nous avons dû abandonner notre premier plan. Pius Thicknesse, qui est en charge des déplacement magiques, a interdit sous peine de prison de connecter cette maison au réseau cheminette, d'y placer un portoloin ou d'y entrer et d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répéta Harry d'un ton sinistre. Il a retourné sa veste, quoi.

\- Exact. Et c'est une excuse d'autant plus cousue de fil blanc que la protection lancée par ta mère est toujours efficace. Il voulait juste t'empêcher de partir.

\- Par des moyens magiques, précisa Harry. Je pouvais aussi bien monter dans le bus ou dans une voiture.

\- Deuxièmement, poursuivit Maugrey sans relever, tu n'es pas encore majeur, la Trace est donc toujours activée.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il savait bien sûr de quoi il s'agissait, mais personne hors du ministère ne pouvait donc la lever ? Le vieil auror s'échauffa quand le jeune homme posa la question.

\- Non ! C'est un processus automatique. Nous ne pouvons jeter de sortilège ici, et nous ne pouvons pas non plus attendre ta majorité. Thicknesse pense t'avoir bel et bien coincé.

\- Alors quelle est votre idée ? Encore un modèle de discrétion du genre marcher sur l'eau devant des Moldus ?

\- Non, gronda Maugrey. Il nous reste encore les balais, les sombrals et la moto de Hagrid.

\- Ahem... la moto et les balais ne sont-ils pas ensorcelés, à tout hasard ?

\- La protection de ta mère ne prendra fin qu'à deux conditions, poursuivit Maugrey sans répondre : quand tu deviendras majeur ou quand tu cesseras de considérer cette maison comme ton foyer.

\- C'est le problème : je n'ai _jamais _considéré cet endroit comme un foyer, grogna Harry. Alors pourrait-on esquiver les explications ésotériques pour passer au vif du sujet ?

\- Oui, oui... Notre avantage, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore que nous allons partir ce soir, et en nombre. Nous avons organisé une fausse fuite d'informations au ministère. Ils sont persuadés que tu ne quitteras pas la maison avant le 30. Mais bon... On sait comment fonctionne Tu-Sais-Qui, et il ne va pas se contenter de rumeurs ; il est possible qu'il ait envoyé des agents patrouiller dans le secteur.

\- Possible ? Et vous avez pensé à faire un peu de ménage avant de venir ? Non, évidemment. Où sommes-nous censés aller ensuite ?

\- Toi, tu iras chez les parents de Tonks ; la maison est sécurisée.

Harry lança un regard à Dora, qui hocha la tête d'un air rassurant.

\- Onze autres maisons ont été sélectionnées, protégées et occupées de façon à faire croire que tu pouvais t'y rendre.

\- En mettant les habitants de ces maisons-là en danger aussi... grinça Harry. J'imagine que tout le monde ne se rendra pas au même endroit, sinon tout le plan tombe à l'eau ?

\- Il y aura un total de six Potter en vol ce soir, répondit Maugrey, de plus en plus mécontent de la tournure que prenait l'entretien.

Il tira alors de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d'une substance couleur de boue et Harry résista de nouveau à l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

\- Génial, dit-il d'une voix traînante. J'espère que les adultes qui en prendront seront capables d'oublier tous les sortilèges qu'ils ont appris depuis la fin de leurs études, et connaissent toutes les expressions que j'utilise, et... au fait, vous avez pensé à prendre une chouette chacun pour la changer en Hedwige ? Sinon, votre idée risque de tomber à l'eau.

Les regards échangés entre les sorciers lui démontrèrent que non, ils n'avaient pas pensé à certains de ces points. Ron regardait en l'air en sifflotant, tandis que les jumeaux avaient l'air un peu bête.

\- Vous pouviez pas penser à en parler, de ses tics ? aboya Maugrey en se tournant vers eux. -

Vous ne nous avez jamais posé la question, répliqua Ron en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. C'est vrai, quoi, ce n'est pas comme si on cohabitait avec Harry dix mois par an depuis cinq ou six ans, après tout...

\- Hmpf... Donne des cheveux, toi, grogna Maugrey en tendant la main.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tira un coup sec sur une mèche de cheveux.

\- Ça suffira. Je suis certain que Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourra pas se diviser en six pour courir après tous nos leurres.

Harry se racla la gorge. _Comment vous dire..._ Pendant ce temps, l'ancien auror jetait les cheveux dans sa fiole de potion, qui se mit aussitôt à mousser, avant de prendre une jolie teinte jaune paille.

\- Au moins, tu as l'air buvable, fit remarquer Ron avec une petite grimace. Pas comme Crabbe et Goyle…

\- En file indienne, s'il vous plaît, ordonna Maugrey.

Ron, les jumeaux et Fleur se mirent alors en rang et Harry retint une exclamation indignée. Dans sa planification, l'ancien auror envisageait sans état d'âme de diviser par deux les effectifs de la famille Weasley si les choses tournaient au vinaigre !

\- Il nous en manque un, constata Arthur en se tournant de tous côtés.

Hagrid déposa Mondingus à côté de lui sans trop de douceur. Fleur émit un petit bruit dégoûté. L'aura olfactive du personnage était à faire tomber des mouches.

\- J'ai dit que j'voulais êt' garde du corps, protesta l'escroc.

\- La ferme, répliqua Maugrey en sortant de sous sa cape les verres à potion dont ils auraient besoin. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, sombre résidu de fond de chaudron, que ce sont les gardes du corps qui courent le plus de risques. Les mangemorts voudront avoir Potter vivant, car leur maître tient à le tuer lui-même. Allez, buvez.

Ils avalèrent la potion cul sec en retenant leurs nausées et leurs traits s'altérèrent aussitôt, Fleur perdant ses longs cheveux et les Weasley leur caractéristique couleur rousse. Harry se gratta la tête, perplexe, en voyant ses camarades prendre son apparence l'un après l'autre, et y aller de leurs petits commentaires.

\- Oh là, là, s'exclama Fleur, je me sens vraiment bizarre comme ça. Bill, ne me regarde pas !

\- J'ai des vêtements de rechange dit Maugrey en désignant les deux gros sacs qu'il avait rematérialisés sur le carrelage. N'oubliez pas les lunettes, et j'ai aussi pris des bagages factices.

Les six sosies se changèrent tout en commentant sans se gêner leur nouvelle apparence, jusqu'à ce que Harry les rappelât à l'ordre.

\- Dites, vous êtes gentils, mais ça vous amuserait que je détaille tous vos petits défauts si un jour je prends votre place ?

Les bavards firent vite silence, puis nouèrent leurs lacets, enfilèrent des vestes et choisirent des sacs à dos et la cage à chouette empaillée qui leur convenait le mieux. Hedwige les considéra d'un œil méfiant, émit un hululement d'essai puis, déçue par l'absence de réaction des autres oiseaux, se remit en position de sieste.

\- Parfait, concéda Maugrey. Nous allons partir deux par deux, en commençant par Fletcher en moi, sur un balai.

\- Mais pourquoi ? geignit le voleur.

\- Parce que je préfère pouvoir te garder à l'œil, répondit Maugrey, impitoyable. Bon, Fred partira avec Sirius.

\- Non, moi c'est Geo…

\- ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS AVEC VOS ÂNERIES ! Ensuite ! Miss Delacour…

\- Avec moi, sur un des sombrals, intervint aussitôt Bill. Fleur n'aime pas trop les balais.

Harry essaya de ne pas ricaner en voyant son sosie considérer Bill avec autant de reconnaissance que d'admiration.

\- George, tu pars avec Kingsley sur l'autre sombral.

\- Et Ron vient avec moi, conclut Tonks avec un sourire.

\- Et toi, tu viendras sur la moto, avec moi, dit Hagrid, l'air nerveux. Je suis trop lourd pour les balais ou les sombrals, tu vois... Et tu devras voyager dans le side-car... Je prends un peu trop de place sur la selle.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira, mentit Harry.

\- Les mangemorts connaissent tous tes facilités avec un balai, et ils s'attendront à ce que tu voyages dessus. Rogue a dû leur en parler, expliqua Maugrey.

_Ou Malefoy, ou Crabbe ou Goyle... _songea Harry, mais sans répliquer. La détestation que le vieil auror vouait à Rogue allait au-delà du rationnel. Maugrey remballa les deux sacs d'accessoires et s'avança vers la porte du jardin.

\- Nous devrions pouvoir partir d'ici trois minutes. Pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, les mangemorts l'ouvriront quand même s'ils veulent visiter la maison. En route.

Harry alla récupérer ses affaires dans le hall, puis sortit dans le jardin, où Bill aidait Fleur à grimper sur le dos d'un sombral, tandis que Hagrid remettait ses lunettes de motard.

\- Ce ne serait pas ta moto ? demanda le jeune homme à Sirius. Il me semble que tu avais dit…

\- Ouaip, confirma son parrain. On se la partage en cas de nécessité, mais Hagrid en a vraiment plus besoin que moi. Fred, arrête de faire joujou avec ce balai, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui le pilote ! Le tien, c'est l'autre. Bon, monte vite là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en désignant le side-car, avant que Maugrey ne fasse une crise de nerfs. Bonne chance pour la suite.

\- Vous aussi.

Une fois assis, avec sa malle rapetissée, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige, il se sentit particulièrement mal installé. Il aurait de sérieuses crampes avant la fin du voyage. La chouette émit un hululement courroucé, et il se dépêcha de lui rendre la liberté. Elle serait bien mieux à voler que coincée au ras du plancher vrombissant du side-car.

\- Arthur l'a un peu bricolée, précisa Hagrid, ce qui n'avait en fait rien de rassurant. Il a ajouté deux ou trois nouveaux trucs. Sirius en a demandé, bien sûr, mais celui-ci, c'est mon idée.

Il désignait un gros bouton violet.

\- Fais attention avec ça, intervint Sirius. Arthur l'a fait en vitesse, et je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.

\- Tout le monde se prépare, intervint Maugrey. Si nous ne partons pas tous en même temps, notre diversion ne servira à rien.

Toute la troupe se mit en place. Ron, somme toute, n'était pas mécontent de voyager avec Tonks ; sa situation était même très confortable. Hagrid fit démarrer la moto, qui vibra violemment sous les pieds de Harry.

\- Bonne chance à tous ! On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure. Un... deux... TROIS !

La moto rugit et Harry se sentit plaqué contre le fond du side-car, s'élevant dans les airs à toute vitesse. Ses lunettes de vue ne suffisaient pas à protéger ses yeux du vent et il commençait déjà à larmoyer. Tout juste s'il pouvait entendre les appels de sa chouette quelque part derrière lui. Un sombral passa à côté de lui, puis disparut. Le jeune homme jeta un regard sur le paysage, mais le véhicule était déjà trop haut pour encore distinguer quelque chose. Soudain une trentaine de silhouettes à capuches jaillirent de tous côtés, perchées sur des balais, se rabattant sur l'Ordre qui ne les avait jamais vues venir. Harry attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche en maudissant le manque d'agents infiltrés chez l'ennemi. Bientôt des sortilèges furent criés dans le ciel, et des jets de lumière verte illuminèrent le paysage. Hagrid vira trop brusquement pour en éviter un, et la moto se retourna. Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas être éjecté, et put dire adieu à son balai ainsi qu'à la cage d'Hedwige, ne conservant ses affaires que de justesse. Un sifflement furieux s'éleva près de lui, et une forme blanche s'agrippa à la figure du mangemort le plus proche, qui tenta désespérément de se débarrasser de la chouette en train de lui lacérer le visage à coup de serres, puis l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai, tandis qu'Hedwige prenait la fuite. Harry lança au hasard un sort de pétrification, espérant bien faire chuter un autre assassin, puis il vit au loin une forme frappée par un avada... La lueur du maléfice se dissipa avant qu'il pût distinguer qui avait été touché.

\- Hagrid !

\- Je sais ! J'ai vu. Accroche-toi, j'accélère !

Deux avada frôlèrent la moto et son équipage tandis que Hagrid fonçait tout en slalomant pour semer ses poursuivants, mais les balais étaient trop maniables pour être aisément distancés. Harry lança encore des sortilèges de paralysie, forçant les attaquants à s'écarter, mais guère plus.

\- Attends, j'ai de quoi les ralentir, moi, grogna Hagrid.

Il appuya sur un bouton vert. Harry se tordit le cou pour voir ce qui en résultait, et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand un mur de briques se forma à la sortie du pot d'échappement. Trois des mangemorts poursuivants le contournèrent plus ou moins habilement, mais le quatrième ne réagit pas assez vite. Son balai – et ses os – se fracassèrent contre le mur et l'homme fit un plongeon vertigineux, aussitôt suivi par un de ses compagnons plus chanceux qui tentait de le rattraper. _Il y a aussi des humains chez l'ennemi, on dirait..._ Mais les deux autres ne lâchèrent pas la poursuite, jetant un avada après l'autre pour tenter d'abattre Hagrid. Harry eut le plaisir de voir l'un des deux ralentir brusquement quand un sortilège de glace figea son balai. Le garde-chasse utilisa une nouvelle astuce – un filet cette fois-ci – pour tenter d'éliminer le mangemort restant, mais celui-ci évita l'obstacle et par-dessus le marché, ses deux comparses le rejoignirent.

\- Alors, ça, ça marchera, grommela Hagrid en bricolant le guidon. Accroche-toi bien !

Il enfonça le fameux bouton violet. La moto trembla quand un long jet de flammes blanches bordée de bleu et de mauve jaillit du tuyau d'échappement pour se répandre en rugissant derrière eux, propulsant le véhicule comme une gigantesque catapulte de porte-avions. Les mangemorts virèrent pour éviter le déluge enflammé, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir : les fixations du side-car, sans doute installées à la hâte, avaient été fissurées par la violence du contrecoup et l'ensemble était secoué de vibrations de mauvais augure.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Hagrid, renversé sur le siège du conducteur par l'accélération.

Mais les trépidations de la moto allaient bientôt finir de disloquer les attaches du side-car.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, cria Hagrid en tirant de sous son cache-poussière le parapluie rose qui dissimulait sa baguette.

Harry sentit son estomac se liquéfier.

\- Non ! Hagrid, laissez tomber, je m'en charge !

\- REPARO !

Comme prévu, le side-car se détacha complètement de la moto et commença à descendre en chute libre. Tout en maudissant le garde-chasse, Harry se pencha par-dessus le bord et lança un sort de lévitation sur l'engin, espérant gagner quelques secondes avant un crash.

\- J'arrive ! lança Hagrid au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Impedimenta ! cria Harry en visant l'un des mangemorts qui se rapprochaient.

Il eut un rictus en voyant l'homme faire un vol plané depuis son balai. Puis il se dépêcha de jeter un autre wingardium sur son véhicule endommagé. Il remonta de quelques mètres, puis une main énorme se referma sur son col et le souleva pour le déposer sur la selle de la moto avec son sac… et la moto de Sirius repartit de plus belle. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres et parvenait à peine à garder sa baguette tendue droit sur les formes des mangemorts qui approchaient.

\- _**Confringo !**_

Le balai d'un des poursuivants fut réduit en fétus de paille, et son propriétaire dégringola en chute libre. Son confrère abandonna lui aussi la chasse pour l'aider.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, gémit soudain Hagrid derrière lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de le réparer… cette baguette n'en fait qu'à…

\- C'est bon, interrompit sèchement le jeune homme. Continuez à voler !

L'inconvénient de voyager à deux, c'est que Harry n'avait pratiquement rien pour s'accrocher, et que les jets de flammes tonitruants étaient à exclure, sous peine de l'envoyer rejoindre les mangemorts qui avaient fait le plongeon. Il réalisa qu'il avait probablement tué une ou deux personnes depuis le début de la nuit, et contrairement à Amycus Carrow, cela n'avait cette fois rien de délibéré. Il secoua la tête à temps pour voir un des mangemorts virer pour se rapprocher de la moto, et le vent arracha le capuchon de l'homme. Harry reconnut Stan Rocade, son visage… totalement inexpressif, les yeux dans le vide. Sous contrôle.

\- Expelliarmus !

Il n'allait pas tuer un type sous imperium, en plus ! Il avait encore des limites.

\- C'est lui ! beugla un autre encagoulé. C'est celui-ci le vrai !

Harry l'entendit clairement par-dessus le bruit du moteur, et les deux hommes disparurent dans un large demi-tour.

\- Hagrid, il faut accélérer. Relancez les flammes comme tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on arrive le plus vite possible !

Comment les deux autres avaient fait pour le reconnaître, il n'en savait rien, mais la moto devait atterrir au plus vite. Lui et Hagrid faisaient une magnifique cible volante.

\- Accroche-toi bien !

Harry se sentit de nouveau emporté par un à-coup violent et l'air s'échappa brutalement de ses poumons quand Hagrid, renversé sur la selle, lui tomba dessus. La moto fonçait, le paysage assombri étant réduit à de vagues lignes qui filaient sous l'engin. Le garde-chasse chanta victoire. Son passager n'était pas si optimiste. Où les deux mangemorts avaient-ils pu partir ? Faire leur rapport ?

\- On y est presque, indiqua Hagrid. Encore quelques minutes et c'est bon.

La moto descendit lentement vers le sol, mais ils se trouvaient toujours beaucoup trop haut et sans rien pour se cacher.

\- On peut atterrir plus vite ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus nerveux. Parce que AÏE !

Sa cicatrice venait soudain de le brûler comme un fer rouge. Voldemort était tout proche. Les deux autres étaient allés le chercher… Le jeune homme tourna la tête de tous côtés, cherchant un balai. Mais Voldemort se dispensait de balai. Il volait comme un banc de brume sur le vent, seuls son visage et ses mains se détachant en blanc crayeux sur le ciel sombre.

C'en était trop pour Hagrid, qui perdit son sang-froid et fit plonger la moto en piqué vers le sol. Harry se raccrocha par pur réflexe à la selle pour ne pas glisser, essayant tant bien que mal de viser les mangemorts. Puis le moteur, sans doute trop sollicité, rendit l'âme, laissant échapper des étincelles et de la fumée. Ils allaient s'écraser… Harry lança un autre sort de lévitation sur la mécanique, qui ralentit un peu et redressa sa trajectoire. Un des mangemorts tendit la main pour l'arracher de son perchoir et il lui jeta un stupefix à bout portant qui envoya l'autre valser dans les ténèbres.

\- Il est à moi ! rugit la voix de Voldemort.

Le mage noir brandissait sa baguette en direction de l'équipage en déroute. Harry sentit alors sa baguette tressauter entre ses doigts, comme si elle décidait soudain d'agir toute seule. Il ignorait quel genre de sortilège il pourrait bien envoyer à l'ennemi, mais l'objet en jugea par lui-même, et une gerbe de feu doré heurta le maléfice préparé par Voldemort. Celui-ci hurla de rage.

\- Hagrid ! supplia Harry, espérant que le garde-chasse l'entendrait à travers sa panique.

Une quelconque providence se pencha sur eux à cet instant, car Hagrid finit par réagir et enclencha de nouveau le réacteur lance-flammes. La déflagration éloigna les poursuivants, mais accéléra aussi la chute de la moto vers le sol. Harry aperçut vaguement les yeux rouges de Voldemort, puis ce dernier se volatilisa, quelques secondes avant que la moto n'atterrisse brutalement dans une mare d'eau sale.


	5. Bilan des Courses

Salut à tous les lecteurs, anciens et nouveaux.

Nous retrouvons donc nos personnages après une course-poursuite décapante et un atterrissage calamiteux... Bonne lecture à tous, et un grand merci pour toutes les revues que vous avez laissées :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Bilan des Courses**_

Harry émergea lentement de la semi-inconscience où il baignait et tenta de tourner la tête. Son oreille trempa aussitôt dans l'eau froide, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le réveiller un peu plus. Tout autour de lui des morceaux de ferraille tordus témoignait de la violence du crash qui avait réduit la moto de Sirius à l'état d'épave démantelée. Il n'entendait plus aucun cri ni fracas de sortilège et lentement, il parvint à s'extirper de la mare boueuses où il se trouvait. Hagrid était allongé sur le dos un peu plus loin. Il respirait comme un soufflet de forge, les yeux grands ouverts regardant le ciel avec une expression affolée.

\- Hé, Hagrid ?

\- Qui est là ? lança une voix inconnue. Vous êtes Harry Potter ?

Puis une autre voix, féminine cette fois, cria avec horreur :

\- Ils se sont écrasés dans le jardin !

_Merci de pointer l'évidence, m'dame…_

_# #_

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé les yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit, Harry était allongé sur les coussins d'un canapé, le crâne sonnant et les côtes douloureuses. En passant la main sur son visage, il sentit un sparadrap sur son front. Fichue cicatrice.

\- Hagrid ?

Restant sans réponse, le jeune homme se redressa prudemment et découvrit le décor d'un salon inconnu. Ses affaires étaient en train de sécher près d'un radiateur et un homme aux cheveux clairs, doté d'une petit brioche, le surveillait avec inquiétude.

\- Hagrid va bien, mon gars, dit l'homme. Ma femme s'occupe de lui. Toi, ça va mieux ? J'ai dû arranger tes côtes et ton bras, et ta tête aussi. J'espère que je n'ai rien manqué. Ah, euh… j'oubliais : je suis Ted Tonks, le père de Dora.

Harry étendit lentement le bras pour lui serrer la main.

\- Enchanté. Dites, pour Voldemort… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Reste allongé, bonhomme. Je croyais que la moto avait eu un pépin, du genre Arthur qui aurait fait des excès de zèle avec son bricolage.

-Non, grogna Harry en se massant le coude, encore douloureux. Il y avait des mangemorts, une bonne trentaine, qui ont poursuivi tous les groupes que… nous avions envoyés.

\- Comment ça ? s'écria Ted en se redressant d'un bond. Des mangemorts ? Ils n'auraient jamais dû savoir qu'on te transférait ce soir, c'est…

\- Ils étaient au courant, l'interrompit Harry.

Ted passa la main autour de son col, puis releva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Eh bien au moins, on a la preuve que nos sorts de protection tiennent bien le coup, hein ? On les a conçus pour repousser les mangemorts à plus de cent mètres de la maison, au sol ou par les airs.

_Vous avez pensé au sous-sol ?_

On ne fréquentait pas Sarah et ses histoires de donjon familial sans en retenir quelques idées. Après cette explication, cependant, Harry comprenait comment et pourquoi Voldemort et sa meute avaient brusquement disparu en plein ciel. Il fallait à présent espérer que la barrière tiendrait le choc le temps que lui et Hagrid puissent gagner la relative sécurité du Terrier, et qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas dès qu'ils auraient quitté la maison, laissant les Tonks bien mal lotis.

Avec quelques précautions, il parvint à se redresser, puis s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever complètement que Hagrid entrait dans le salon – de biais, à cause de la porte trop étroite – et Ted dut freiner son enthousiasme.

\- Je viens juste de le réparer, ne défaites pas tout mon travail, protesta-t-il.

Harry aperçut quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière le demi-géant et se redressa d'un bond sous l'effet de la surprise, et d'une bonne dose de frayeur.

La femme, forcément Mrs Tonks, ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange comme une jumelle, à quelques menus détails près, et son apparition après une telle nuit n'était pas nécessairement bienvenue.

\- Du calme, fiston, intervint Ted. Je sais que ça fait bizarre la première fois. Mais c'est bien ma femme, et pas ma belle-sœur. Meda, tu peux lui rendre sa baguette ?

Mrs Tonks s'exécuta sans un bonsoir ni rien d'autre, et se tourna immédiatement vers Hagrid.

\- Où est notre fille ? Hagrid, vous avez parlé d'une embuscade. Vous savez où est Dora ?

Harry secoua la tête. Mrs Tonks échangea un regard nerveux avec son mari.

\- La suite du plan… c'était un portoloin, marmonna Hagrid. Faut qu'on aille au Terrier. On enverra des nouvelles, ou Tonks le fera elle-même.

\- Allons, Dora s'en est sûrement très bien sortie, dit Ted pour calmer le jeu. C'est une auror, c'est son métier, après tout. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Hagrid, votre portoloin est là-bas. Vous partez dans trois minutes, si tout va bien.

\- Oui, on va y aller. Sinon les autres vont se faire un sang d'encre, décida immédiatement Harry. Quand je verrai Dora, je lui dirai de vous contacter tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir recollé les os, dit-il avec une imitation de sourire.

Cette fois au moins, ils n'avaient pas été « réparés » par un fanfaron incapable…

Ted hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir, puis dans une chambre qui avait dû être celle de Dora jeune fille, à en juger par la décoration.

\- Voilà votre billet, dit Ted en désignant une brosse à cheveux en argent sur la coiffeuse.  
Harry se prépara à poser le doigt dessus quand Hagrid demanda :

\- On n'attend pas Hedwige ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, dut admettre Harry. Elle s'est envolée après avoir refait la figure d'un mangemort. La connaissant, elle a dû aller au Terrier, de toute façon.

\- Ouais, convint le garde-chasse. Ç'a toujours été une chouette très maligne.

\- Attention ! lança Ted.

La brosse d'argent s'illumina de bleu, et les deux voyageurs la touchèrent juste à temps. Le portoloin les entraîna dans le noir en tourbillonnant et Harry ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le mal de mer qui lui nouait la gorge. Ses pieds heurtèrent soudain des gravillons et il trébucha pour s'étaler dans la cour du Terrier. L'arrivée avait dû faire du bruit car aussitôt Molly Weasley émergea de la maison pour foncer sur les deux sorciers débarqués sur son perron. Hagrid épousseta son manteau tandis que Molly les inspectait sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu es le véritable Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Étaient-ils donc les premiers ? Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et ne vit personne d'autre. Le reste du groupe avait raté ses portoloins…

Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses réflexions peu amènes, car Hagrid l'entraînait vers la porte du Terrier en le tirant par la manche, tout en réclamant un peu de cognac à titre purement « médical ». _Il y en a qui ne perdent pas le sens des priorités…_

Tandis que sa mère allait chercher la bouteille, Ginny pointa son nez dans la cour.

\- Ron et Tonks auraient dû arriver les premiers, indiqua-t-elle, mais ils ont raté leur portoloin.

Lequel traînait dans la cour sous la forme d'un bidon d'huile usagé.

\- La chaussure, là, était le portoloin de Fred et Sirius. Toi et Hagrid êtes à l'heure, au moins. On devrait voir débarquer George et Kingsley dans une minute environ.

Molly revint avec la bouteille demandée, que Hagrid descendit jusqu'à la dernière goutte sans se gêner. Il s'étrangla quand Mrs Weasley glapit à l'apparition d'une lumière bleue au milieu de la cour. Kingsley se matérialisa, soutenant un George mal en point, la moitié du visage couverte de sang. Harry se précipita pour les aider et lui et l'auror parvinrent à traîner George dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé. A ce moment seulement Harry découvrit la cause de cette hémorragie : le pauvre farceur avait perdu une oreille dans la bagarre. Ginny arrivait déjà avec un paquet de coton, une bouteille de désinfectant et de larges bandes de pansements. Kingsley empoigna soudain Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, soulevant les protestations indignées de Hagrid.

\- Pour quelle raison t'es-tu rendu au ministère de la Magie l'été dernier ?

\- Pour faire un casse dans le bureau d'Ombrage, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Hé non, ce n'était pas pour cette foutue prophétie, je l'avais déjà entendue avant. Bon, à quoi ça rime, votre numéro ?

\- Désolé, je devais juste vérifier que tu étais bien… toi-même, expliqua Shacklebolt en levant les mains. Nous avons été vendus. Voldemort a été mis au courant et seule une personne directement impliquée dans le plan aurait pu lui en parler.

\- Vérifie donc que je suis bien moi, grogna Hagrid.

\- Le polynectar ne fonctionne que sur les humains, répliqua l'auror.

\- Si j'étais vous, je commencerais par Fletcher, dit Harry après réflexion. Il se met dans tellement de coups fourrés…

\- Ouais, marmonna Kingsley. Ça se pourrait. Comment Voldemort a-t-il su que tu étais le vrai ?

Harry se creusa la cervelle pour parvenir à se rappeler tous les détails de la poursuite jusqu'à l'arrivée sur la barrière magique protégeant la maison des Tonks. Il mentionna aussi Stan Rocade, qui avait dû être placé sous imperium.

\- J'ai préféré le désarmer, parce que le stupéfixer l'aurait fait tomber de plusieurs centaines de mètres et l'aurait tué comme si j'avais utilisé l'avada, justifia Harry en voyant Kingsley froncer les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est plus le moment d'utiliser des sortilèges d'enfant, décréta l'auror. Ces gens-là sont à tes trousses pour te tuer, pas pour t'offrir le thé !

\- Sans rire, vous croyez que je n'ai pas deviné ça tout seul ?

\- Allons, du calme, Harry, intervint Hagrid, mais sans grand succès.

Le jeune homme vit rouge.

\- **Vous commencez à me les briser, avec vos conseils et vos jérémiades**! Si vous aviez pratiqué ce que vous prêchez pendant la première guerre, on n'aurait pas autant d'ennemis à combattre en ce moment ! Et ça en dit long sur vous qu'on me reconnaisse à ma façon de traiter les possédés !

Il monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible pour se réfugier sur un palier. Cette dernière conversation lui confirmait ce qu'il craignait, à savoir que l'Ordre du Phénix ne serait qu'un boulet. Il redescendrait quand les autres seraient arrivés au Terrier. S'ils y arrivaient…

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, car des exclamations retentirent à l'extérieur de la maison, et il redescendit les marches quatre à quatre.

Sirius et Fred venaient d'arriver, et faisaient face aux questions de Kinglsey. Enfin, ils le feraient quand l'auror parviendrait à placer un mot, car Fred essayait plutôt de forcer le passage pour aller voir son frère, et Sirius demandait des explications à Hagrid au sujet de la moto et de son absence particulièrement criante dans la cour du Terrier.

\- Fred, appela Harry, qu'est-ce que je vous ai donné à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Molly allait le tuer, mais c'était bien le meilleur moyen de convaincre tout le monde qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Weasley et non d'un imposteur.

\- Le prix de mille gallions, répondit le garçon du tac au tac. Bon, je peux aller voir mon frère, maintenant ?

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Sirius. On a eu quatre mangemorts aux trousses et Voldemort a daigné faire une apparition, mais il est reparti presque aussitôt.

\- Il a compris qu'il se trompait de cible quand Harry s'est conduit un peu trop gentiment avec Stan Rocade, grinça Kingsley, ignorant le geste grossier que lui dédiait le jeune homme.

\- Rocade ? Je croyais qu'il était en taule, s'étonna Sirius.

Shackleblot grimaça.

\- Encore une autre évasion dont le ministère a « oublié » de parler. J'ai reconnu deux ou trois types dans le lot qui auraient dû eux aussi se trouver en cellule. Sans parler de Rogue.

Sirius et Harry tournèrent tous deux la tête vers lui, mais avec des motivations bien différentes.

\- Il était là ? s'étrangla Sirius. Dire que j'ai raté…

\- Laisse tomber. Son sectumsempra est responsable de l'oreille de George, ou plutôt de son absence d'oreille. S'il peut être aussi précis depuis un balai, imagine à quoi tu ressemblerais en ce moment, grogna Kingsley.

Harry battit lentement en retraite vers le salon où George était soigné. La découpe le long de son crâne était bien nette, comme faite au bistouri. Il aurait fallu viser ailleurs pour le tuer. Il était évident que Rogue n'avait pas du tout raté sa cible : assez pour donner le change, pas assez pour être « efficace »…

\- Je ne pourrai pas la faire repousser, se lamenta Molly. Impossible à cause de la magie noire…

\- Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, proposa Ginny avec un faible sourire. Au moins maintenant, tu ne le confondras plus avec Fred. Et ils ne pourront plus tenter de t'attraper avec cette vieille blague.

\- Ça **suffit**, Kingsley ! Laisse-moi passer tout de suite !

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent en reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur Weasley, qui revenait tout juste du ministère.

\- Tes questions attendront deux minutes, je veux d'abord voir mon fils ! Si tu tiens à ta santé, écarte-toi de cette porte !

C'était bien la première fois qu'on entendait le paisible Arthur perdre ainsi son sang-froid, et Shacklebolt eut l'excellente idée d'obéir. Mr Weasley traversa le salon sans regarder personne et vint s'agenouiller à côté de George, lui prenant la main et murmurant les dieux savaient quoi pour le réveiller. Harry détourna le regard, horriblement gêné.

\- Wouh… fit une toute petite voix. Tiens… je suis à la maison.

\- George !

\- T'es réveillé ?! Comment ça va ?

Fred, Arthur et Ginny entouraient le blessé et l'examinaient sous toutes les coutures.

\- Vais comme un saint, dit George d'un ton plus assuré.

Les quatre autres sorciers échangèrent des regards ahuris.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry, interloqué.

\- Ouais, un saint. Parce que j'ai une oreillole, maintenant.

Arthur tourna la tête pour que personne ne le vît pleurer.

\- C'est nul, décréta aussitôt Harry. Même pour toi, c'est vraiment, complètement nul.

\- Totalement, approuva Fred. Consternant. T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

\- Ben, attends que je sois remis, et tu verras. Où sont les autres ?

\- Ron, Bill et Fleur ne sont pas encore rentrés, admit Harry sans le regarder en face. Maugrey est toujours dehors avec Fletcher, lui aussi.

Puis il sortit dans la cour et s'assit sur les marches en observant le ciel, espérant voir des silhouettes sur un balai ou un sombral.

Après ce qui leur parut des heures, l'ombre d'un balai passa devant les étoiles et piqua droit sur le Terrier. Fidèle à sa réputation, Tonks atterrit dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé qui projeta du gravier dans tous les sens. Ron descendit de l'engin le teint blême, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Ça va ? T'as rien ?

Ginny l'inspectait de pied en cap pour s'assurer que son frère n'avait perdu aucun morceau dans l'aventure.

\- C'est… c'est bon. Je suis pas mort, bégaya Ron, blessé non plus. Tout va… très bien. Tout baigne…

\- Il a été génial ! déclara Tonks, à présent dépêtrée de son balai. Il a stupéfixé un des mangemorts en plein vol. Joli travail.

Malgré le faible éclairage, Harry vit Ron rosir jusqu'aux oreilles, et il leva le pouce. Ron lui renvoya un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir pesamment sur les marches.

\- Il manque encore du monde ?

\- Bill et Fleur, et puis Ding' et Maugrey, indiqua Harry.

Kingsley émergea de la maison et fondit sur Tonks comme un busard sur une souris.

\- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Si t'es pas content de mon retard, va te plaindre à ma chère tante Bellatrix. Elle veut ma peau autant que je veux la sienne, alors tu penses si on n'a pas raté cette occasion d'en découdre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que son mari est hors-course. Pas mort, malheureusement, mais blessé gravement et il ne nous ennuiera plus pendant un moment. Ensuite, nous avons raté le portoloin à cause de la vieille Muriel elle nous a fait toute une histoire parce que nous déboulions chez elle en mettant du désordre et résultat, il a fallu repartir en balai. Là, c'est bon ? Je peux aller m'asseoir et boire quelque chose, maintenant ?

La dispute cessa presque aussitôt, car Shacklebolt devait retourner à Londres en toute hâte s'occuper du Premier Ministre. Il franchit les barrières érigées autour du Terrier et transplana immédiatement.

\- Merci de nous avoir ramené Ron en bonne santé, dit Arthur en serrant la main de Tonks.

\- Bah, comme je l'ai dit, il a fait une bonne partie du travail tout seul. Et puis bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le laisser tomber. Où sont les deux autres loustics ?

En guise de réponse, un sombral se posa dans un claquement de sabots, provoquant des cris et toute une agitation qui empêcha presque ses deux cavaliers de descendre à terre. Bill et Fleur paraissaient épuisés mais sans blessures. Avant que quiconque pût leur demander quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme annonça d'une voix atone :

\- On a perdu Fol Œil.

Harry sentit quelque chose de très froid couler le long de son dos.

\- Fletcher a complètement paniqué quand les mangemorts les ont attaqués et il a tenté de s'enfuir. En voulant le rattraper, Maugrey a… pris un maléfice. Il est tombé de son balai, mais… j'en ai vu plusieurs plonger après lui. Ils l'ont peut-être capturé, ou tué.

\- On n'est pas resté pour vérifier, murmura Fleur. Nous en avions au moins cinq ou six qui nous couraient après.

Harry avait la nausée. Si horrible que cela fût, il souhaitait que Maugrey ait perdu la vie dans sa chute. Ce serait un sort plus doux que de tomber aux mains de malades comme Lestrange et Greyback.

L'un après l'autre, les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la cour pour s'abriter à l'intérieur du Terrier. Il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre à présent.

Les jumeaux s'envoyaient des blagues pour oublier la blessure de George, mais devant les mines défaites de leurs parents et amis, leur rire mourut instantanément. Tonks alla s'asseoir dans un coin, la tête entre les mains. Après Lupin, c'était un autre être cher, quoique d'une autre façon, qu'elle perdait en à peine plus d'un an. Arthur fit passer en silence des verres pleins de whisky Pur Feu. Harry fit la grimace en buvant le sien, pas à cause du goût mais parce qu'une année auparavant il avait accompli le même rituel – avec Maugrey par-dessus le marché – quand Lupin était tombé au ministère de la Magie.

\- Donc, dit soudain Tonks en quittant le coin où elle s'était tassée, cette vieille chiffe de Mondingus est dans la nature ?

Harry comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

\- Cet escroc est capable de révéler tous nos secrets pour peu qu'on le secoue même légèrement, poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Tu penses qu'il a pu nous livrer ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Les mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'il y aurait plusieurs Harry, alors que c'est Mondingus qui a suggéré cette idée – remarquable, d'ailleurs, venant de lui. Il a paniqué, c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas venir ce soir, ce qui peut se comprendre, Maugrey lui a forcé la main, et il a détalé dès que Voldemort s'est approché de lui. Beaucoup de gens auraient réagi de la même façon.

Fleur, tout en nettoyant des traces de brûlures sur sa robe, se lança dans la conversation.

\- Admettons que votre Fletcher ne nous ait pas vendus (et sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue de l'innocence de l'escroc), alors comment ont-ils su que Harry était déménagé cette nuit ? Leurs espions au ministère auraient dû leur donner la mauvaise date, non ? Quelqu'un s'est montré négligent, c'est évident.

Le regard furieux qu'elle jeta aux membres de l'Ordre en disait assez long sur ce qu'elle pensait de leurs méthodes. Molly parut prête à contre-attaquer, mais abandonna finalement la partie et personne d'autre n'osa relever le gant. Harry coula un regard en douce en direction de Hagrid. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le garde-chasse laisserait échapper une information capitale en échange d'un bon verre, ou même parce qu'il était simplement incapable de tenir sa langue. Quant au lien mental, occlumencie ou pas, il ne pouvait en être la cause non plus, puisque les Mangemorts étaient en place avant qu'il soit mis au courant. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Que cela ait été fait sciemment ou pas, je crois que nous en sommes effectivement là : on ne peut plus vraiment se faire confiance. _En tout cas, je ne __vous__ fais aucunement confiance pour gagner cette guerre. Ce soir est une démonstration parfaite de votre incompétence._

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? s'offusqua George depuis sa pile de coussins. Si on ne se fie plus à ses amis…

\- Mon père se fiait à ses amis. Et je crois que tout le monde ici sait où ça l'a mené.

\- Pas faux, appuya Sirius depuis sa chaise. C'est malheureux à dire, mais il a raison. Il va falloir compartimenter nos actions beaucoup plus que cela. Bon, dit-il ensuite en se relevant, je crois qu'il nous reste un dernier travail ce soir.

\- Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Molly, tandis que Bill se joignait à Sirius.

\- Récupérer Maugrey, répliqua brutalement le parrain de Harry. Ou ce qu'il en reste, avant que les mangemorts ne le ramassent pour s'en servir comme étendard.

Les deux sorciers ressortirent aussitôt, laissant le salon des Weasley baigner dans un silence pénible.

\- Si Voldemort a été mis au courant de la date du transfert, hasarda prudemment Harry, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir aussi où j'ai été caché ? Ça pourrait être une bonne idée de me faire encore déménager, non ?

\- Certainement pas, protesta Molly. Nous avons tout organisé de façon à pouvoir veiller sur toi ici, au Terrier. Fleur a même accepté de se marier chez nous plutôt qu'en France.

Et d'après le visage de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas un petit sacrifice qu'elle avait consenti là.

\- Et le fait qu'il m'ait poursuivi jusque chez les Tonks, ça ne risque pas de les mettre en danger ?

\- La barrière est là pour empêcher tout incident, assura Arthur.

_Mais il faudra bien qu'ils sortent, pour aller travailler ou faire des courses. Tous les moyens de communication magique sont surveillés, ils seront obligés de le faire à la moldue…_

_\- _Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, dit Molly d'un ton apaisant. Et vraiment, pense un peu à tout ce que nous avons subi pour t'amener ici en vie…

Harry eut brusquement envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de serrer très fort tout en lui cognant le crâne contre le plancher.

\- Au cas où vous auriez oublié, j'y étais, dit-il sèchement. Et vous m'avez fait venir dans la première maison que soupçonneront les mangemorts. Quoi ? poursuivit-il d'une voix de fausset. Harry Potter était caché au Terrier ? On n'y aurait jamais pensé ! Ce n'est pas que l'ambiance arsenic et vieilles dentelles me tente, mais votre tante Muriel aurait été plus indiquée pour vraiment donner le change.

Tonks regardait le plafond sans rien dire. Ce n'était a priori pas elle qui s'était chargée de cette phase du plan.

L'assemblée fut sauvée de la gêne tenace qui s'instaurait quand quelque chose cogna contre le carreau et à son grand soulagement, Harry reconnut la silhouette blanche d'Hedwige qui tapait à la fenêtre. Connaissant les habitudes de son humain, l'oiseau avait filé droit au Terrier.

\- Salut ma jolie.

\- Krr, krr, krr… fit la chouette en emmêlant un peu plus les cheveux de son compagnon.

\- Je vais la mettre avec Coq et lui donner à manger, proposa aussitôt Ginny. Elle doit vraiment être fatiguée après tout ce voyage, pas vrai ?

\- Krûû !

Après la dispute au sujet de sa cachette, Harry hésitait à mentionner le comportement inaccoutumé de sa baguette. Puis il décida de garder l'information pour lui, et d'en discuter avec des personnes plus qualifiées. Par ailleurs, la migraine qu'il ressentait ne cessait de s'aggraver et il désirait être au calme pendant un moment, au moins pour ne pas se retrouver en plein milieu d'une vision devant des gens convaincus qu'il n'était plus affecté par ce phénomène. Il se doutait bien que Voldemort devait être d'une humeur absolument exécrable même sans l'usage de son avertisseur intégré.

_\- __Tu m'avais dit que cela fonctionnerait en changeant de baguette ! Incapable !_

Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué et se força à se concentrer sur le salon des Weasley. Il ne se trouvait pas ailleurs. Partager l'esprit de Voldemort au milieu d'une assemblée déboussolée et susceptible de prendre les mauvaises décisions n'était pas une option.


	6. Ourdir, Médire et Comploter

Hé bien nous revoilà, après un certain temps d'absence (voire un temps certain). Que voulez-vous, il y a eu pas mal de casseroles sur le feu.

Enfin bref, nous voilà repartis dans les plans de campagne de Harry et Cie. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Ourdir, Médire et Comploter**_

Sirius et Bill ne revinrent qu'à la mi-journée après avoir passé au peigne fin toute la zone où Maugrey était censé avoir chuté, sans rien trouver. Soit le vieil homme avait réussi à s'échapper soit les mangemorts étaient parvenus à le capturer, auquel cas on ne le reverrait jamais.

De son côté, Harry comptait les jours avant sa majorité et préparait son plan d'évasion en compagnie de Ron et Ginny.

\- Surtout n'essaye pas de filer avant le mariage, conseilla Ron. Sinon Fleur transformera ta dépouille en descente de lit pour la chambre conjugale.

\- Merci pour cette charmante image…

\- Tu sais comment t'y prendre pour la chasse aux… objets ? chuchota Ginny en jetant un regard furtif en direction de la cuisine où s'affairait sa mère.

\- J'ai des contacts pour me donner un coup de main, assura Harry, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, ni où les chercher.

\- Ouais, ben fais gaffe si tu appelles ces gens, parce que notre chère maman s'est mis en temps de t'obliger à rester ici pour ta sécurité, lui apprit Ron en plissant le nez.

Harry eut un sourire narquois, que lui renvoyèrent les deux autres. Forcer le jeune homme à rester là où il ne désirait pas être relevait généralement de la gageure, et si un dragon deux fois millénaire mettait lui aussi le nez dans l'affaire, celle-ci serait vite réglée.

\- Par contre, reprit Ginny, sois prudent quand elle te parlera. Elle veut absolument tirer les vers du nez à tout le monde pour être sûr que personne ne t'aidera à… t'esquiver. Nous, ça va. On peut dire qu'on ne sait rien sans avoir à vraiment mentir.

Harry hocha la tête. Le mensonge était quasiment devenu une profession à temps plein pour lui depuis plusieurs années. Il était prêt à sortir son meilleur jeu d'acteur quand Molly viendrait le chercher.

Aussi quand elle vint le trouver quelques heures plus tard, il afficha un sourire et un air innocent qui paraissaient parfaitement naturels. Il ne broncha même pas quand elle lui demanda de l'aide pour retrouver des chaussettes qui s'étaient mélangées au reste de la lessive familiale.

\- Ginny dit que tu veux quitter Poudlard ? dit la mère de famille d'un ton apparemment négligent.

Harry savait fort bien que Ginny n'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit le plus sécurisé maintenant. Je ne me suis pas fait que des amis, et je me suis dit qu'une autre école… comme Salem ou Beauxbâtons, me permettrait de rester à l'abri un moment, mais toujours joignable. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mes études, je ne suis pas fou. Sarah m'arracherait un œil si j'arrêtais, de toute façon… puis Hermione m'arracherait l'autre.

\- Oh… évidemment, oui… Sans Dumbledore, Poudlard ne sera peut-être plus très… Il faudra que j'en parle à Arthur pour Ron et Ginny aussi… Surtout Ginny, en fait. Il serait grand temps qu'elle reprenne de meilleures manières. Une autre école, qui sait ?

Harry laissa passer le commentaire, Ginny n'ayant _jamais_ montré de manières irréprochables. Et connaissant le mépris à peine déguisé de Molly pour l'institution française, il était à peu près certain qu'elle n'y enverrait jamais sa fille.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider pour les préparatifs du mariage ? demanda soudain Mrs Weasley.

\- Bien volontiers, assura Harry, surpris et rendu soupçonneux par ce brusque saut du coq à l'âne.

Avec un sourire soudain beaucoup plus large, Molly lui rendit les chaussettes qu'ils cherchaient et il ne lui resta plus qu'à les remettre avec le restant de ses habits.

Harry remonta sa valise dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Ron. Le jeune homme retira la tenue qu'il porterait au mariage pour la disposer sur un cintre et rangea de nouveau le reste en vérifiant tout trois fois, de crainte d'avoir vraiment égaré quelque chose.

Ron et Ginny considérèrent eux aussi la demande maternelle avec beaucoup de suspicion, et leurs craintes se virent justifiées dès l'après-midi même. Molly surchargea tout le monde de travail, et ce durant les deux jours qui suivirent : astiquage des couverts, installation de rubans, de fleurs et de pompons pour décorer la maison, dégnomage de jardin, préparation des petits fours… les adolescents n'avaient plus une minute à eux, ce qui dans l'esprit de Molly, les empêcheraient de comploter pour préparer le départ de Harry. La pauvre, si elle avait su…

Heureusement pour Harry et ses plans, les autres adultes de l'Ordre avaient des chats à fouetter bien plus urgents. Au décès de Dumbledore, chacun d'entre eux était devenu gardien du Secret pour le nouveau quartier général, au domicile de Sirius, et cette dilution affaiblissait largement le sortilège par ailleurs, les mangemorts avaient vingt fois plus de chances à présent de dénicher une personne susceptible de leur fournir une information.

\- Au moins ils ne pourront pas s'introduire à Grimmauld Place pour fouiller la maison, se félicita Kingsley. Maugrey y a jeté quelques maléfices qui empêcheront Rogue et sa clique d'y entrer. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas totalement sûr.

Et par conséquent, le Terrier était bondé, et la table de la cuisine à peine suffisante pour accueillir tous les convives lors du dîner en dépit du sort d'allongement lancé par Molly. Cette disposition empêchait les adultes de garder leurs conversations pour eux, et les apprentis sorciers en apprenaient un peu plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

\- Rien sur Alastor ? s'enquit ainsi Sirius. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la Gazette.

\- Que dalle, lui répondit Bill avec irritation. Pas un mot sur son décès. Ceci dit, peut-être que les mangemorts et le Ministère ont été aussi bredouilles que nous et que personne ne sait où se trouve son corps. D'un autre côté, ils passent tant de sujets sous silence…

\- Ils ne vont pas juger Harry pour son usage juvénile de la magie ? demanda ensuite Sirius.

\- Non, rien de prévu. Manquerait plus que le grand public apprenne que Voldemort a encore tenté de tuer leur cher élu, ou qu'il est plus puissant que le ministre.

Ça, et l'accord que Harry avait passé avec Scrimgeour durant l'hiver précédent…

\- Y'a vraiment personne qui veut s'opposer à ces gens ? questionna Ron en frappant du couteau le bord de son assiette.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit son père, mais les gens ont peur. De voir leurs enfants attaqués par Greyback et sa clique, d'être arrêtés… ou de s'évaporer comme Charity Burbage, qui enseignait l'étude des Moldus. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas démissionné.

Ginny déglutit péniblement. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette option mais elle appréciait néanmoins beaucoup le professeur Burbage et son ouverture d'esprit. Molly tenta de détourner l'attention en servant une énorme tarte aux pommes, mais ce fut Fleur qui leva un lièvre nettement plus intéressant.

\- Il va falloir déguiser Harry pour le mariage, dit la jeune femme. Je pense bien qu'il n'y aura aucun mangemort parmi nos invités, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, et on n'est pas non plus à l'abri d'une langue trop pendue. Surtout avec le champagne et les vins qui seront servis.

Les têtes se hochèrent autour de la table en signe d'assentiment.

\- Ron, dit sa mère en sautant du coq à l'âne, as-tu rangé ta chambre ?

\- _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi faudrait-il que je fasse _encore_ du rangement ? Elle me convient très bien et je n'ai pas entendu Harry se plaindre.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'approuver.

\- Dans quelques jours nous allons célébrer ici le mariage de ton frère, jeune homme…

\- Et alors ? protesta Ron. Ils ne vont pas se marier dans ma chambre, ni y passer leur nuit de noces, par les couilles de Merlin !

Harry étouffa avec peine un hoquet après ce juron quelque peu inattendu. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en train de boire.

\- Ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton ! intervint brusquement Arthur. Et tu vas faire ce qu'elle te dit.

Ron avala d'un coup le morceau de tarte qui lui restait, la mine soudain morose.

\- Je peux lui donner un coup de main, proposa Harry. Une partie du désordre m'appartient, après tout.

\- Oh non, le reprit aussitôt Molly. J'aimerais mieux que tu aides Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler. Ginny, va donc changer les draps pour Monsieur et Madame Delacour, ils arriveront demain à onze heures.

Tout ceci n'avait bien sûr pour but que de séparer le trio de comploteurs potentiels. Les poules de la maison ne réclamaient guère de soins, excepté d'être attrapées, plumées et vidées. Mais Arthur, lui, en profita pour une petite confidence.

\- Euh… n'en parle pas à Molly, mais j'ai.. ahem, promis à Sirius de réparer sa moto, tu vois. J'ai caché… euh, rangé toutes les pièces que j'ai pu récupérer ici, et je les remonterai dès que possible. Je sais qu'il tient à cet engin.

Harry hocha la tête et jura qu'il n'en dirait pas un mot à la maîtresse de maison. Il donna un coup de balai devant le poulailler pour faire croire qu'il avait travaillé, et remonta ensuite dans sa chambre en coup de vent. Ron n'avait bien sûr fait aucun effort pour ranger les vêtements éparpillés sur son lit et le plancher.

\- Alors, t'as réussi à t'échapper ?

\- Heureusement que ta mère est trop occupée. Du nouveau ?

\- Attends que Ginny arrive, conseilla Ron, tu vas rire.

La jeune fille les rejoignit peu de temps après, ayant refait le lit des Delacour à l'aide d'un petit sortilège de rien du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de si drôle à nous annoncer ? demanda Harry.

Ginny s'assit sur le couvre-lit.

\- J'ai reçu un courrier d'Hermione… enfin, de ses parents, plutôt. C'est arrivé très tôt ce matin. Ils me demandent, ou me supplient, de ne surtout pas la tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier et de ne pas répondre aux éventuelles lettres qu'elle pourrait m'envoyer à l'avenir. Ils lui ont confisqué sa baguette au moment où elle s'apprêtait, tenez-vous bien, à leur modifier la mémoire pour leur faire prendre une autre identité, celle d'un couple sans enfant, et les envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète, entre autres afin de pouvoir terminer ses études à Poudlard et rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix sans leur interférence. Tu penses s'ils ont apprécié la blague. A l'heure actuelle, ils hésitent à l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons…

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire à cette idée.

\- … ou à la garder avec eux et prendre de longues vacances loin de Grande-Bretagne. Dans les deux cas, leurs nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve, conclut Ginny.

\- Et c'est peu de le dire, grogna Harry. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour quitter le pays en famille. Malefoy dispose d'une certaine influence auprès de Jedusor maintenant, il pourrait essayer d'utiliser les ressources de sa clique pour régler quelques comptes.

\- Bon, ceci mis à part, reprit Ron, nous avons prévu quelque chose pour égarer un peu les soupçons te concernant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ben, tout le monde sait que tu es très ami avec la famille, ce serait donc super surprenant que tu ne viennes pas, sous une forme ou sous une autre, au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Alors on s'est dit que tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps au Terrier… enfin, un double de toi, en fait.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- On va te montrer, promit Ginny. Mais bouche-toi le nez d'abord.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir étroit qui desservait la chambre et Ron pointa sa baguette sur une petite trappe qui s'ouvrait dans le plafond. Une échelle en tomba et un bruit qui rappelait un cochon en train de couiner s'éleva dans la pièce confinée, tandis que leur parvenait une odeur à faire frémir un rat d'égout.

\- Ce… ne serait pas votre goule, par hasard ?

\- Ouais, tout juste. Viens admirer le travail des artistes.

Retenant sa respiration, Harry se hissa jusqu'à la trappe et aperçut la créature tassée dans un coin du grenier, apparemment endormie.

\- Euh… C'est normal qu'elle porte un pyjama ? Un des miens, on dirait, d'ailleurs.

\- Non, assura Ron. Elle ne devrait pas non plus avoir de cheveux noirs ni de lunettes et encore moins de pustules.

\- Comme si elle avait encore besoin d'être amochée, soupira Harry. Je ressemble vraiment à ça ?

\- Après un bon petit coup de dragoncelle, sans l'ombre d'un doute, décréta Ginny avec un rire moqueur.

\- Le fait que tu restes ici, atteint d'une maladie très contagieuse, va te laisser un peu de temps pour filer à ton aise, enchaîna Ron. Ils ne penseront pas tout de suite à te chercher… hé bien, un peu partout, en fait, et la piste aura refroidi quand ils comprendront qu'ils se sont fait avoir. De notre côté, nous allons nous répartir un peu à gauche et à droite, et il ne devrait rester que mes parents au Terrier. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Eh bien… C'est du joli travail, admit Harry. Tes parents sont d'accord ?

\- On ne leur a pas vraiment demandé leur avis, reconnut Ginny en regardant le plafond. Les jumeaux nous ont donné un coup de main pour transformer la goule, mais impossible de dire quelque chose à papa, il le répéterait tout de suite à maman. Et alors elle saurait pour de bon que tu veux filer loin de l'Ordre, et tu connais la chanson…

Des exclamations furieuses l'interrompirent, en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oh, c'est rien, dit la jeune fille d'un air désinvolte. J'ai dû oublier de cirer une étagère ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

\- Je comprends que les Delacour aient voulu accompagner Gabrielle, pointa Harry, mais décidément, avoir des invités ne fait vraiment pas de bien aux nerfs de ta mère.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de martyre. Les garçons sourirent, puis Ron revint à un point plus sérieux.

\- Tu sais où chasser les horcruxes, ou comment les détruire ?

\- Disons que là où je vais, j'aurai sûrement des informations plus précises que les hypothèses de Dumbledore. Il nous en manque toujours un sur sa liste de sept, et nous ne savons pas à quoi il ressemble.

\- Et ton R.A.B., tu penses qu'il a réussi à détruire celui qu'il a fauché ?

Harry haussa une épaule.

\- Aucune idée. Vu que ma seule source ignorait même qu'un horcruxe avait été volé…

\- Mouais. T'es mal barré, lâcha Ron en se frottant le menton. Et c'est pas comme si on avait pu trouver des livres là-dessus à la bibliothèque…

\- Je parie que Dumbledore en avait, au moins pour comprendre comment les détruire, pointa Harry, mais ça risque d'être un peu tard pour aller les récupérer. Au mieux, ils auront été détruits et au pire, le ministère mettra la main dessus et publiera un communiqué pour annoncer que Dumbledore tentait de fabriquer ses propres horcruxes.

\- Ben au moins, on sait déjà que les crochets de basilic, ça marche, fit remarquer Ron. Le truc, c'est d'arriver à retourner dans les caves de l'école pour les récupérer.

\- Je me demande si les larmes de phénix ne marcheraient pas aussi, musa Harry. Ceci dit, c'est encore plus difficile de s'en procurer.

\- Et si on demandait à Charlie de nous prêter un de ses dragons ? suggéra Ginny avec un clin d'œil. Un feu d'origine magique, ça doit être bon, non ?

\- Ou un bain de vitriol, peut-être… Facile à fabriquer.

\- Mais faudra faire gaffe, pointa Ginny. Nous savons que les horcruxes sont capables de posséder quelqu'un, pour peu qu'on leur accorde un peu trop d'intérêt. Je me demande comment Dumbledore a fait pour résister à l'anneau qu'il a détruit… et encore, il y a laissé sa main.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'étudier plus attentivement la question, car Mrs Weasley fit alors irruption dans la chambre, livide de rage. Ron parut sur le point de disparaître sous le plancher. Au moins elle n'avait pas encore découvert la goule.

\- Je sais que vous avez sûrement besoin de repos, siffla-t-elle, mais figurez-vous que j'ai un grand tas de cadeaux de mariage à trier dans ma chambre. Vous étiez tous volontaires pour donner un coup de main, je crois ?

\- Évidemment, grinça Harry en se levant.

\- Pas besoin de recruter des elfes de maison, grommela Ron en le rejoignant dans le couloir, il suffit de nous faire bosser. Sauf que nous, ça ne nous apporte pas la moindre joie.

\- C'est censé être la mariée qui met la pression sur tout le monde, pas la belle-mère, ajouta Harry.

\- Ouais, approuva Ginny. A côté de ça, chasser les horcruxes aura l'air de partir en vacances.

Ils en furent encore plus convaincus lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'énorme pile de présents qui s'entassait dans la chambre des parents Weasley, du plus utile au plus kitsch (dont un service à thé en porcelaine orné de roses qui rappelait fâcheusement les goûts de Miss Ombrage).

# #

Les parents de Fleur arrivèrent le lendemain matin comme prévu, après que les habitants du Terrier eussent été soumis à une inspection digne d'un régiment de la Garde Royale. Ron passa près d'une demi-heure à chercher des chaussettes à peu près neuves, Harry dut subir une tentative d'aplatissement de sa chevelure à grand coups de brosse mouillée avant que Molly ne renonçât enfin. Quant à Ginny, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour pour pouvoir se coiffer et s'habiller seule. Elle fut assez maline pour ne ressortir que deux minutes avant l'arrivée des invités, de sorte que sa mère n'eut pas le temps de la renvoyer troquer son pantalon et son t-shirt contre une robe et des rubans dans les cheveux.

La maison elle-même avait elle aussi souffert du même traitement, comme si une tornade de convenances et de propreté l'avait balayée d'un coup. Plus de bottes ni de chaudron sur le perron de la maison, remplacés par des plantes à pipaillon toute fraîches. Les poulets – du moins ceux qui ne finiraient pas à la cocotte – avaient été remisés dans leurs cages pour la durée de la fête. Les bordures des allées avaient été taillées à grands coups de magie, et se vengeraient sans doute rapidement en poussant à tort et à travers.

Autre changement, et pas des plus pratiques : le nombre de sortilèges protecteurs jetés sur la maison la rendait inaccessible par tout moyen surnaturel et les invités devaient la rejoindre à pied depuis un point d'atterrissage tout proche. La méthode idéale pour se faire épingler par des vigies ennemies, d'après Harry, mais il avait renoncé à tenter de présenter son point de vue aux membres de l'Ordre.

Il entendit de loin Arthur Weasley éclater de rire et bien vite, il l'aperçut, vaillamment chargé de nombreux bagages, escortant une grande femme blonde, un homme plus petit aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille tout aussi blonde que sa mère. Un coup de vent bleu pâle le dépassa quand Fleur courut sur le chemin pour accueillir ses parents et sa sœur.

Si Madame Delacour avait l'allure d'un mannequin professionnel, son mari avait un physique qui le rapprochait quelque peu d'Horace Slughorn (à ceci près qu'il avait encore tous ses cheveux et qu'il portait le bouc plutôt que la moustache tombante). L'un comme l'autre furent d'une politesse exquise et même Molly oublia momentanément de faire les gros yeux à son époux qui regardait un peu trop souvent à son goût du côté de la Française.

\- C'est charmant, déclara Mme Delacour. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal, ou alors, nous demander de venir plus tôt pour vous aider.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, assura Molly d'une voix de fausset. C'était un vrai plaisir.

Les trois adolescents lui jetèrent un regard noir et Fleur s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Chère Madame, assura M. Delacour, l'image même de la courtoisie, croyez bien que l'union entre nos deux familles sera pour nous un honneur considérable !

Harry se demanda si les Delacour avaient émis autant de réserves à l'égard de Bill que Molly à l'égard de Fleur.

\- Permettez que je vous présente mon épouse Apolline.

Contrairement à ce que son allure très « Mrs Malefoy » aurait pu laisser croire, Apolline Delacour ne fit aucune manière pour embrasser Molly sur les deux joues.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Votre mari nous a raconté en chemin des histoires tout à fait plaisantes.

Arthur prit le parti de se faire très discret, tout soudain.

\- Et vous avez déjà rencontré Gabrielle, ma fille cadette !

Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la fillette avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres, un peu perdu ses joues rondes, et avait aussi laissé pousser ses cheveux. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde, apparemment heureuse de retrouver ses connaissances du Tournoi et échangeant quelques souvenirs avec Ginny au sujet de leur séjour dans le lac bordant Poudlard.

Au bout de trois heures environ, le ressentiment des adolescents à l'égard de Mrs Weasley augmenta encore de quelques crans lorsqu'ils découvrirent à quel point Mme Delacour était douée pour les sortilèges de nettoyage et de rangement.

\- Je tiens une hôtellerie sur les bords de Loire, expliqua-t-elle quand Molly lui en fit la remarque. Nous recevons quotidiennement une quarantaine de clients environ, et il faut que tout soit impeccable afin qu'ils passent le meilleur séjour possible. Aussi même si beaucoup sont Moldus, je fais tout à coups de baguette. C'est tellement plus simple comme cela !

De son côté, Gabrielle semblait avoir développé un don pour la téléportation tant elle se déplaçait vite d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et du jardin pour venir en aide à sa sœur.

Si les membres de l'Ordre ne résidaient pas sur place de façon permanente, trois personnes de plus dans la maison ne facilitèrent pas la cohabitation. Les parents Delacour héritèrent de la chambre d'Arthur et Molly qui migrèrent sur le canapé du salon transformé en lit pour l'occasion (avec toutes les réparations magiques que le meuble avait déjà subies, ce sortilège supplémentaire risquait de le rendre instable – un bon clic-clac aurait mieux fait l'affaire), tandis que Fleur et Gabrielle dormaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy (ce qui soulevait deux questions : Percy était-il au courant du mariage de son frère, et Molly était-elle vieux jeu au point de ne pas laisser les futurs époux ensemble avant les noces ? Respectivement non et oui, d'après Ron).

Par chance, les nouveaux arrangements distrayaient trop Molly pour qu'elle pût efficacement surveiller le trio de comploteurs qui logeait au Terrier, et Harry put peaufiner ses plans avec un peu plus de tranquillité.

Le reste des invités n'arrivait que le surlendemain matin, et il aurait alors intérêt à serrer Telensk d'aussi près que possible, sans possibilité d'aller récupérer des habits ou des artefacts qu'il aurait oubliés. Le seul autre objet qu'il retira de son bagage – si tant est qu'on pût le qualifier d'objet – était la statuette de Salazar. Le Fondateur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'appréciait guère de se trouver enfermé entre plusieurs épaisseurs de linge, à moins qu'il ne s'agît de dessous féminins.

\- Tu m'emmènes à la cérémonie ? demanda l'homme de bois.

\- Évidemment. De toute façon, il faudra que je te présente à la personne qui va t'héberger en mon absence. Par contre, si tu fais UN commentaire sur les jambes de la mariée, tu finis dans la chaudière.

\- _**Quoi ?**_

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment de te faire remarquer.

Salazar grommela quelque chose que nous ne risquerons pas à reproduire ici.


	7. Dernières Reliques

Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs.

Ce chapitre est un peu le calme avant la tempête, et l'avant-dernier avant que le livre d'origine ne retourne sur son étagère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de passer un bon moment en compagnie des personnages.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Dernières Reliques**_

A son grand agacement, Harry avait fait un autre « rêve » cette nuit-là. Il marchait dans la montagne en direction d'un village niché dans une vallée, et il pensait sans cesse à une personne, quelqu'un qui détenait la solution à son problème… Voldemort, quelqu'un qui connaissait la clé du problème de _Voldemort_. Harry n'avait aucun souci dont un certain Gregorovitch serait la solution. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais n'arrivait plus à se souvenir dans quel contexte. Ron eut la même réaction quand il lui parla de sa vision. Savoir Voldemort sur le continent était un petit soulagement pour eux, mais le transplanage et les portoloins n'en faisaient pas une véritable garantie de tranquillité.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes ton Occlumencie en main avant que Voldemort s'aperçoive que tu es toujours dans sa tête. T'as qu'à penser à ce que te ferait ton dirlo s'il en voyant ce que tu fais de son enseignement, ça t'encouragera.

\- Merci pour l'image, mon cher…

Harry prit une inspiration.

\- N'en parle à personne, fit-il promettre à Ron. Sinon j'aurai encore plus de mal à me débarrasser de leur surveillance.

\- Compte sur moi. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose sur ce pauvre bonhomme dans les bouquins de papa. Après tout, je suis moins fliqué que toi.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Ouais et joyeux anniversaire !

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il avait _encore _oublié… et le jour de ses dix-sept ans, rien de moins ! Ron se moqua peu charitablement de lui avant de lui demander :

\- Hé, lance un sort ou deux, pour voir !

\- Alors… accio lunettes !

Lesdites lunettes volèrent vers la main tendue de Harry, mais n'étant pas un vif d'or, elles ratèrent leur cible et lui heurtèrent le menton.

\- Pas un mot, prévint Harry en levant sa baguette, tandis que Ron se contentait de rire. Bon, si j'avais mauvais esprit, je m'infiltrerai à Poudlard pour enchanter le choixpeau et lui faire envoyer les élèves dans la Maison de Martok, mais je crois que j'ai mieux à faire.

Aucun parchemin ministériel ne se matérialisant, il en profita pour s'amuser un peu, faisant léviter la cage de Coquecigrue et nouant ses lacets d'un coup de baguette… qui en fit une masse emmêlée.

\- Ne fais pas comme les jumeaux, et mets le couvert à la main, ça vaudra mieux, conseilla Ron avec un sourire en coin. Tu te souviens quand ils ont dressé la table à Grimmauld Place ? Bon, plus sérieusement, viens par ici, il faut que je te donne ton cadeau.

Il tendit un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans du papier à l'emblème des Canons de Chudley. Harry le palpa et haussa un sourcil.

\- Un livre ? Tu changes tes habitudes.

\- C'est de l'or en barre, ce truc, assura Ron. _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières_, ça t'explique tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les filles.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Je te jure ! Je l'ai lu l'année dernière et tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a donné des astuces pour sortir avec Tracy, et éviter quelques pots de colle. Tu vas adorer, je te le promets.

Harry rangea le livre dans sa valise sans faire de commentaires. Cela ferait de la lecture à Salazar, pensa-t-il.

Quand les deux garçons descendirent dans la cuisine pour leur petit déjeuner, une pile de cadeaux aux couleurs brillantes attendait déjà sur la table. Seuls Bill, M. Delacour et Molly se trouvaient encore dans la pièce, discutant de quelques détails pour la cérémonie du lendemain.

\- Ah, te voilà ! lança Mrs Weasley en l'apercevant. Arthur te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire – il reviendra dîner mais il fait encore des heures supplémentaires en ce moment. Notre cadeau est en haut de la pile, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Très joyeux anniversaire à vous, jeune homme, dit M. Delacour en se levant. Bienvenue dans la compagnie des adultes !

\- Merci, monsieur. Alors… marmonna Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il déchira prudemment le papier car l'objet lui paraissait un peu lourd, quoique petit. Il s'agissait d'une montre, comme Ron en avait reçu pour sa propre majorité. De petites étoiles d'argent couraient le long du cadran pour marquer les heures et les minutes. Harry retourna la montre avec précaution et trouva l'attache nécessaire pour fixer une chaîne de gousset.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle, merci beaucoup !

\- C'est la tradition d'offrir une montre à un sorcier qui atteint sa majorité, expliqua Molly. Celle-ci date un peu, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire contrit, car elle appartenait à Fabian… et il n'était pas toujours très soigneux, je le crains…

\- Attendez, vous me donnez la montre de votre frère ?

\- Eh bien… bégaya Molly. Je ne crois pas que celle de ton père soit encore en un seul morceau… en tout cas, Sirius ne l'a jamais retrouvée…

Harry se promit d'enfermer la précieuse montre dans un coffre fermé à double tour et de ne la reprendre que lorsque tout serait terminé. Il se leva et plaqua deux bises sonores sur les joues de Molly, qui gloussa de rire.

\- Tiens, à propos de Sirius, il a dit qu'il passerait sûrement ce soir, mais il nous a envoyé ton cadeau pour qu'il soit prêt en même temps que les autres.

Harry palpa le paquet, et reconnut du tissu. Il découvrit une sorte de sac à dos taillé dans une étoffe épaisse, accompagné d'une note qui précisait : « Ce sac peut contenir l'équivalent du poids de son porteur en le réduisant au dixième. »

\- Très pratique, admit le jeune homme en ajustant les bretelles sur ses épaules.

\- Sarah nous a fait parvenir ça, enchaîna Ron en lui tendant une liste, l'intégralité des sortilèges élémentaux mis au point par l'A.P. avec leurs variantes. Très pratique aussi. Je vais lui en demander une copie. Et ça, c'est de la part de Bill et Fleur.

Il s'agissait d'un rasoir magique – bien que Harry n'en eut encore que moyennement besoin – que M. Delacour recommanda chaudement, tout en mentionnant qu'il valait mieux avoir la main légère avec un tel outil, sans quoi il couperait bien plus de poils que nécessaire. Sur les conseils de Fleur, ses parents avaient également apporté un assortiment de chocolats qui ne survivrait sans doute pas bien longtemps. Les jumeaux avaient envoyé une boîte de leurs produits, mais Harry songea qu'il n'en aurait sans doute pas besoin, et les laissa à Ron pour en faire bon usage.

Ginny profita de la cohue pour lui glisser quelque chose dans la main. C'était une minuscule boîte munie d'une bélière – pour une chaîne de montre par exemple – qui à l'ouverture révéla une fine mèche de cheveux roux.

\- C'est affreusement romanesque, je sais, pouffa la jeune fille, mais ça ne contient aucun sortilège et ça peut se glisser à peu près partout.

\- Très chic, approuva Harry, avant de le ranger en hâte avant que Mrs Weasley ne remarquât leur manège. Naturellement, c'est juste une petite décoration pour aller avec la montre, rien de sentimental, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Naturellement, assura Ginny d'un ton pompeux qui rappelait un peu Percy. Dis, tu viens me donner un coup de main ? Les frangins m'ont demandé de venir installer les chaises.

Cet apparent saut du coq-à-l'âne leur ménagea quelques instants de tranquillité vite mis à profit pour des promesses sans doute difficiles à tenir et quelques baisers rapides, puis ils furent bien obligés de sortir dans le jardin, sans quoi les frères Weasley seraient venus investiguer la raison de leur disparition.

Cela frisait presque l'inconscience, songea Harry en observant Bill et Charlie qui dressaient à grands coups de baguette le chapiteau d'un blanc irisé, surmonté d'une oriflamme dorée, destiné à abriter la cérémonie du lendemain. Un mariage dans l'un des endroits les plus susceptibles d'être ciblés par les mangemorts, et parmi les invités des gens comme la fameuse tante Muriel qui partageaient, au moins en partie, les idéaux anti-Moldus de cette bande de tarés ! A quoi jouaient les Weasley ? Ils auraient au moins pu organiser la journée dans le village d'à côté, où la présence des habitants (et de quelques carabines de chasse) aurait rendu toute intervention ennemie plus difficile. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation, avant de se rappeler que Fleur était une amie au même titre que Ron.

Tandis qu'il commençait à aligner des chaises en belles rangées régulières des deux côtés d'un tapis écarlate, il remarqua Bill qui arrangeait autant qu'il le pouvait la chevelure de son frère cadet. Charlie avait apparemment souffert de la manie des cheveux courts de sa mère, et tentait de réparer les dégâts. Avec un sourire compatissant, Ginny vint leur donner quelques conseils issus des meilleurs sortilèges de coquettes qui circulaient à Poudlard.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, intervint Bill, mais il faut aussi préparer les tables pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Tu croyais quand même pas t'en tirer sans un dîner maison et un gros gâteau, non ? ajouta-t-il en riant à l'attention du jeune homme.

# #

Le soir même, les convives se retrouvaient dans le jardin sous des lanternes en lévitation, toutes marquées du chiffre 17, et des serpentins qui s'accrochaient dans les branches des arbres ou dansaient dans la brise suivant comment ils retombaient après s'être échappés des baguettes de Fred et George (si la blessure de ce dernier était en cours de cicatrisation, le trou béant qui remplaçait son oreille restait toujours aussi pénible à voir).

Hagrid – doté d'une chaise spécialement renforcée - avait pour cette occasion revêtu le fameux costume marron qu'il avait déjà porté pour son rendez-vous avec Mme Maxime quelques années plus tôt. Cette fois au moins, il avait laissé la cravate orange à la maison.

Sirius avait récupéré sa belle allure d'antan et une relative bonne humeur – ou du moins, il était devenu plus doué pour dissimuler ses inquiétudes.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, des impôts et du droit de vote, lança-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est absolument formidable.

\- Oui, ça a l'air… ricana son filleul. Tiens, il reste une chaise libre.

\- Merci, dit Sirius en s'asseyant.

Puis il tendit le cou et renifla.

\- Dites donc, ça sent drôlement bon par ici.

Comme attirée par sa réflexion, Molly arriva en faisant léviter devant elle un gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de vif d'or (mais de la taille d'un ballon de foot sinon plus) orné de ses petites ailes vibrantes.

\- Magnifique ! applaudit Harry, et pour une fois sans arrière-pensée.

\- Tout à fait, susurra Ginny en s'installant à côté de lui. Dis-moi, puisqu'on fait une fête de famille et tout et tout, ça m'a fait penser : que deviennent les Dursley ?

\- Je ne sais pas où l'Ordre les a envoyés. Ils sont au courant de toute la situation, même si ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour eux.

\- Ils savent aussi pour Dumbledore ?

\- Oui. Ma tante a sorti le champagne. Pour elle, il représentait une menace plus concrète que Voldemort.

\- Je ferais presque une remarque cinglante, déclara Ginny, mais… non. Il y a des gens dont la mort serait réjouissante, mais Dumbledore était neutre, pas ennemi.

\- En fait, je pourrais dire la même chose de ma tante, reconnut Harry. Au moins j'espère que l'Ordre pourra assurer correctement sa sécurité.

Le haussement d'épaules de Ginny ne l'incita pas à l'optimisme sur ce dernier point. Ils n'en dirent pas plus, car Tonks déboula à ce moment avec un large sourire. Elle avait même retrouvé une partie de ses joyeuses couleurs pour l'occasion.

\- Hé, hé, s'amusa Hagrid tout en passant une bouteille à la jeune auror, ça fait six ans tout rond qu'on se connaît, aujourd'hui, pas vrai Harry ?

\- Eh… oui c'est assez dingue, en fait, reconnut le jeune homme. Mais je ne risque pas d'oublier l'entrée que vous avez faite – il baissa la voix – avec la queue de cochon et tout…

Hagrid pouffa de rire derrière sa main.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps parce qu'on a eu plusieurs bébés licornes qui sont nés dans la semaine, alors je vais te donner ton cadeau tout de suite avant de l'oublier. Sirius m'a donné l'idée avec son sac allégeur. Voilà, ça c'est de la peau de moke. Seul le propriétaire de la sacoche peut reprendre ce qu'il a mis dedans, c'est pas mal, hein ?

\- Oui, et ça va bien compléter l'autre. Merci beaucoup, assura Harry en saisissant une pochette faite d'une peau légèrement duveteuse.

\- Mais de rien. Oh, une minute… Hé, Charlie ! Salut !

Ce dernier se faisait discret, sans doute pour que sa mère ne remarquât pas que ses cheveux avaient retrouvé une longueur à peu près normale pour lui. Harry n'écouta que distraitement la conversation qu'il tenait avec Hagrid, surtout axée autour des dragons – il ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule de ces créatures, et il la retrouverait dès le lendemain. De son côté, Molly faisait des allers-retours fréquents vers la cour et revenait ensuite dans la cuisine consulter son horloge : malgré la paranoïa environnante, « en déplacement » avait encore la priorité sur l'état désormais habituel, à moins d'une attaque.

\- Bien, finit-elle par décider, nous devrions commencer à manger Arthur a énormément de travail en ce moment, il ne nous en voudra pas.

Comme invoquée par ces paroles, une belette argentée se matérialisa au-dessus de la table et se coula jusqu'à Molly.

-_J'arrive immédiatement. Le ministre de la Magie est avec moi_, dit-elle avec la voix d'Arthur.

Le patronus s'évapora tandis que les convives échangeaient des regards curieux.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de filer, dit aussitôt Tonks. Je vais aller me planquer vite fait quelque part dans la maison.

Elle détala aussitôt et ils l'entendirent gravir l'escalier vers les chambres. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard ahuri, juste avant que Mr Weasley n'apparût dans la cour en compagnie de Rufus Scrimgeour, toujours muni de son inséparable canne. Les deux hommes rejoignirent le jardin et Harry eut un frisson désagréable lorsqu'il vit à quel point le ministre avait maigri et vieilli en l'espace d'un mois.

\- Veuillez me pardonner pour cette arrivée imprévue, s'excusa Scrimgeour en s'inclinant légèrement, d'autant que je perturbe votre fête. Meilleurs vœux pour votre entrée parmi les adultes, dit-il à l'attention de Harry.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire pour une fois honnête.

\- Et mes félicitations aux futurs mariés, poursuivit le ministre avec une réelle chaleur dans la voix. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mr Potter et Mr Ronald Weasley pendant quelques instants, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Au milieu des chuchotements, les deux garçons se levèrent.

\- Où pourrions-nous… ?

\- Dans le salon, indiqua Arthur, qui semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Vous y serez… très bien.

\- Je vous remercie. Ronald, montrez-moi le chemin, je vous prie.

Tandis que Ron guidait le ministre vers le salon, Harry sentait les points d'interrogation s'accumuler dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener Scrimgeour au Terrier ? Une demande d'informations sur les horcruxes ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi convoquer Ron également ?

\- Miss Cobbyte ou Miss Granger sont-elles présentes ? s'enquit le ministre tout en faisant quelques pas, tandis que Ron allumait rapidement les lampes.

\- Sarah n'arrivera que demain, monsieur, indiqua Harry. Quant à Hermione… je crois que ses parents ne vont pas la laisser s'approcher du monde sorcier pendant un petit moment.

\- C'est sans doute plus sage, reconnut Scrimgeour. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Les garçons obéirent.

\- Vous le savez sans doute, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici… Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant… déduisit-il devant la mine stupéfaite du duo.

\- A nous ? Et… aux filles ?

\- A l'une d'entre elles suivant disponibilités. Ce sera donc Miss Cobbyte. Vous lui transmettrez mes salutations c'est une jeune personne pleine de talents. Je vous apporte ce legs à présent car mes services l'ont d'abord examiné soigneusement pour s'assurer que rien n'avait subi de maléfice. Je n'imagine pas Dumbledore vous envoyer des objets teintés de magie noire, mais d'autres personnes auraient pu les trafiquer. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'estimait proche de Dumbledore ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

\- Euh… on ne peut pas dire que nous étions d'accord sur tous les plans, risqua le Serpentard. Sur très peu, en fait. Mais… disons qu'on a vu des facettes du directeur auxquelles toute l'école n'avait pas accès.

\- Hmm… sans doute. Ceci dit, le nombre de legs personnels opérés par Dumbledore est très faible. Presque toutes ses possessions ont été dévolues à Poudlard, en particulier à la bibliothèque.

Ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur Harry.

\- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce dont nous avons discuté à Noël dernier, par hasard ?

\- Peut-être, reconnut Harry, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me donner qui ferait avancer le sujet. A moins qu'il n'ait encore omis de me dire beaucoup de choses.

\- En effet. Enfin…

Il fouilla un instant dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin roulé et fermé d'un ruban noir.

\- Alors… Dernières volontés d'Albus Dumbledore… Ah, voilà. _A Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon déluminateur, dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi quand il s'en servira._

\- Ça me paraît évident, dit Ron. Mais je ne vois pas trop en quelle occasion je pourrais m'en servir.

Le joli petit objet d'argent avait le don d'éteindre toute lumière, puis de les rallumer, sur un simple geste, comme un briquet.

\- C'est probablement une pièce unique, précisa Scrimgeour, d'une valeur inestimable.

Ron déglutit et reposa le déluminateur sur la table avec délicatesse.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il légué un instrument si rare ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Ron. A part le mettre sous verre…

\- Bien, reprenons, dit Scrimgeour. _A Miss Granger ou Miss Cobbyte suivant possibilités, __je__ lègue __m__on exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde, à fin de divertissement et d'instruction._

Le bouquin était d'un âge honorable, sa couverture de cuir éraillée par endroits et la peinture argentée des runes du titre en partie effacée.

\- Et en ce qui concerne cet ouvrage pour enfants ? reprit le ministre. Pour autant que nous le sachions, il ne comporte pas d'annotation de son propriétaire, ni d'autre signe distinctif.

\- Granger et Sarah adorent lire, fit remarquer Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que quelque chose si en-dessous de leur niveau les intéresse beaucoup, à part pour leur culture générale.

_A moins que Dumbledore y ait caché un code quelconque, mais si le ministère n'a rien trouvé…_

\- Quant à vous, reprit Scrimgeour en se tournant vers Harry, le directeur vous lègue un vif d'or. Le premier que vous ayez attrapé lors de votre scolarité apparemment. _« Pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits »_, je cite.

Il sortit la petite bille d'or, dont les ailes frémirent comme si elle attendait d'être relâchée.

\- Votre gâteau d'anniversaire est une reproduction plutôt réussie, remarqua le ministre tout en tenant fermement le vif.

\- Oui, Mrs Weasley s'est surpassée, reconnut le jeune homme. En tout cas, c'est gentil à Dumbledore de me donner ce vif. C'est vrai que c'est un très bon souvenir. Mais… sauf à le mettre sur une étagère, je doute qu'il me serve à grand-chose.

\- Vous n'y voyez pas autre chose qu'un symbole ?

\- Non… pourquoi ?

\- Les vifs ont une mémoire tactile, mon jeune ami, expliqua Scrimgeour, qui pendant un instant parut dégagé de tout souci. Avant d'être lâché sur le terrain, il n'est jamais touché à mains nues, et il est rendu capable d'identifier la première personne qui le touchera lors d'une partie, ceci afin de lever toute forme de contestation quant à sa capture par l'une ou l'autre équipe. Autrement dit, ce vif se souvient de vous, en quelque sorte.

Quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un sourire lui plissa brièvement les yeux tandis que les deux garçons le considéraient avec stupeur.

\- Mon frère a écrit La Bible du Batteur, tout de même, fit remarquer le ministre. Pour en revenir à notre petite balle, il m'est venu à l'idée que Dumbledore l'avait peut-être enchantée pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre que pour vous. Il y aurait la place de cacher un petit objet dedans. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main.

\- Hé bien, tentons l'expérience.

Il posa les doigts bien à plat sur la sphère de métal, mais rien ne se produisit. Ses ailes d'argent vibrèrent doucement, puis retombèrent mollement.

\- On dirait que ce n'est qu'un souvenir, finalement, observa Harry, déçu.

\- C'est peut-être préférable, convint le ministre. Il a également été fait mention de l'arme ancestrale de votre Maison, mais celle-ci est introuvable. Il ne reste que l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du directeur, et cet objet n'appartient à personne. Il est à la Maison entière, et ne peut être légué à un particulier.

\- J'ai vu l'arme de Serpentard une fois, admit Harry, mais je ne sais pas trop où elle est passée. En fait, je crois qu'elle n'est même plus dans l'école.

\- C'est aussi bien, dit Scrimgeour. Vous-Savez-qui apprécierait sans aucun doute de mettre la main sur cette relique et d'en faire un symbole.

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Bien ! Je doute de comprendre un jour ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête en vous faisant don de ces objets. Si vous y trouvez un sens quelconque, prévenez-moi.

Ron pouffa discrètement derrière sa main, avant de promettre qu'il le ferait sans faute. Scrimgeour les salua, puis sortit en boitillant. Ils entendirent sa voix souhaiter le bonsoir aux invités, puis Harry se tourna vers Ron et le trouva blanc comme un linge, tenant toujours le déluminateur dans sa main.

\- Même si je trouve l'utilité de ce truc, je pourrai jamais lui dire. Il est mort… souffla Ron. Il est déjà mort et personne n'a encore reçu le faire-part.

Harry opina sombrement, puis se plaqua un sourire de commande sur le visage quand Molly pointa le nez dans le salon pour leur demander de rejoindre la table du souper.

\- Nous mourrons de faim, les garçons, précisa-t-elle d'un ton faussement coléreux. Que voulait le ministre ?

\- Nous remettre des objets légués par Dumbledore, indiqua évasivement Harry. Des petits souvenirs.

Sirius et Tonks les examinèrent dès que la jeune femme eut regagné le jardin, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de spécial, ni enchantement ni code secret. Harry décida de reporter l'étude de sa nouvelle possession après la dégustation de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Même à dix-sept ans, on avait encore des priorités dans la vie. Et il avait raison : le gâteau était délicieux. Une fois les assiettes empilées et la nappe pliée, Hagrid partit planter sa tente dans le champ d'à côté, et Harry, après quelques coups de chiffon destinés à donner le change, remonta quatre à quatre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il avait décidé de laisser aux deux Weasley encore scolarisés quelques objets qui pourraient les aider à s'en sortir à Poudlard, en admettant qu'ils puissent y remettre les pieds : la carte du Maraudeur ainsi que le miroir-téléphone de Sirius. Son nécessaire à balai fut laissé aux bons soins de Ginny, ainsi qu'une partie de ses livres de classe. Le reste ferait le voyage jusqu'à Durmstrang.

\- Il t'a donné des indices quand il était encore en vie ? questionna Ron depuis son matelas.

\- Rien du tout. Enfin, rien concernant un vif d'or ou un livre pour enfants, grogna Harry. Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais avoir le temps d'en parler avec Sarah ! Enfin… je pourrai peut-être en discuter avec un dragon. Ça compensera, tu crois ?

\- Sans doute, mais j'éviterais de le dire à portée d'oreilles de Cobbyte, si j'étais toi, conseilla Ron, pince-sans-rire. Par contre… ce n'est pas le fameux vif que tu as failli avaler pendant ton premier match ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Hé bien… ça peut paraître débile, mais ce n'est peut-être pas de la marque de tes _doigts_ dont il se souvient…

\- J'espère qu'il a été bien nettoyé, marmonna Harry avant de poser doucement les lèvres sur la bille de métal froid.

Ron émit aussitôt une exclamation de stupeur.

\- Il y a des lettres ! Regarde vite, quelque chose est écrit dessus !

Harry plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription soudain révélée, soulagé au fond de ne pas avoir à jeter le vif au feu pour obtenir ce résultat.

_Je m'ouvre au terme._

Quelle était donc cette nouvelle énigme ? Pourquoi Sarah ne pouvait-elle arriver avant le lendemain ? Pourquoi Théo et Blaise ne pouvaient-ils pas venir tout court ? Il leur aurait soumis la question en espérant profiter un peu de leurs lumières.

\- C'est tellement tordu que j'ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser, grogna Ron en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Pareil pour le livre. Des contes pour enfants… qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de contes pour enfants contre Voldemort ? On ne peut même pas lui balancer à la tête, ce bouquin est trop léger.

\- C'est quel genre de contes ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler – les Moldus ont les leurs…

\- Alors… La Fontaine de bonne fortune, énuméra Ron, le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse, Lapina la Babille… ce sont des classiques de notre côté. Beedle le Barde aurait inventé toutes ces histoires, sans doute en s'aidant de quelques rumeurs entendues à gauche et à droite. Elles ont pas mal changé au cours du temps, évidemment.

\- J'imagine, si elles ont plusieurs siècles… Bon, grogna Harry en s'étirant soudain. J'ai failli oublier la dernière touche de mon plan d'évasion pour demain.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ça te dirait de récupérer Coquecigrue à plein temps ? Hedwige va travailler pour ta sœur à partir de demain soir, je crois bien.

Hedwige quitta son perchoir sur le sommet de l'armoire de Ron pour se poser sur la couverture. Elle émit un hululement furieux et tenta de lui pincer les doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, fillette, mais tout le monde sait que Harry Potter a une chouette harfang. Tu vas devoir rester avec Ginny pendant un moment.

\- Skrêêêê !


	8. Joyeuses Noces

Salut chers lecteurs !

Un grand merci pour votre patience. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, où l'on assiste à un mariage, entre autres, et où plusieurs personnages quittent le jeu...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Joyeuses Noces**_

La nuit fut de courte durée pour toute la maisonnée. Le coq qui caquetait dans la cour se fit doubler par un réveil-matin autrement plus énergique, en la personne de Molly Weasley, qui tira tout le monde hors du lit alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Le petit-déjeuner attendait déjà la troupe sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Où est le café ? grommela Charlie en cherchant une tasse presque à tâtons.

Ginny lui en glissa une entre les doigts, qu'il avala d'un coup sans même prendre garde à la température du breuvage.

\- Allons, dépêchez-vous un peu, s'énerva Molly. Il faut mettre les nappes sur les tables, sortir les plats pour le buffet, et pour finir vous préparer. Je ne veux pas voir d'excentricités !

Sans le harcèlement de Mrs Weasley, Harry aurait sans doute apprécié de mettre la dernière touche aux préparatifs de mariage d'un de ses amis, mais la présence et les reproches perpétuels de la maîtresse de maison commençaient à lui porter méchamment sur les nerfs. Si d'aventure il se sortait vivant de toute cette affaire, il s'arrangerait pour n'avoir aucun de ses beaux-parents à son propre mariage – en tout cas pas avant le moment de prononcer ses vœux. Pour se changer les idées, il demanda à Ginny si elle avait vu la robe de la mariée.

\- Pas du tout, répondit la jeune fille. Fleur a décidé de nous faire la surprise. Moi et Gabrielle avons essayé les nôtres hier soir pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien ajustées, par contre, et ça va, je suis soulagée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pas de flots de dentelle, pas de fleurs en tulle ni de fanfreluches partout, c'est sobre. Et je pourrai sûrement la remettre pour une autre occasion.

Puis ils remirent le reste de la conversation à plus tard, car plusieurs piles d'assiettes les attendaient pour être disposées à côté du buffet. Quand ils en eurent fini avec la disposition du couvert, Tonks rappela Harry à l'intérieur et lui présenta une fiole d'un liquide brunâtre à l'odeur de chou bien connue.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant le polynectar.

\- Oh, c'est un gamin du village d'à côté, répondit Tonks d'un ton négligent. Il est suffisamment roux pour passer pour un Weasley et cette famille est tellement nombreuse que même s'ils n'ont jamais rencontré "Barny", tes oncles et cousins supposés ne se poseront pas de question. Bon, va jeter un œil à la liste des invités, tu devras aider Ron à les placer sous le chapiteau.

Ce dernier était pour l'heure envahi de serveurs en robes blanches qui s'affairaient autour du buffet et de musiciens en veste dorée qui fumaient et mangeaient un morceau en attendant l'heure d'entamer leur prestation. Fred et George avaient ajouté leur touche personnelle en attachant une grappe de ballons dorés au-dessus de l'endroit où se tiendraient les mariés pendant la cérémonie et la société louant le chapiteau avait fait pousser de longues guirlandes de fleurs blanc et or sur les mâts qui tendaient la toile. Pour sa part, Harry trouvait l'ensemble un peu fade. Avec de la chance, les invités pallieraient ce manque de couleurs.

# #

Ils n'eurent droit qu'à quelques sandwiches pour déjeuner avant que le branle-bas de combat ne fût de nouveau sonné.

\- Ils arrivent dans une demi-heure ! Allez vous préparer !

Harry partit au trot comme les autres pour remonter dans sa chambre et enfiler la redingote et le pantalon de smoking qu'il avait mis de côté pour la cérémonie. Le haut du costume avait été taillé dans la robe qu'il avait portée au bal de Noël à Poudlard, reteinte en vert sombre à grands coups de baguette pour ne pas jurer avec les cheveux roux qu'arborerait son déguisement.

\- C'est bon, le gars fait à peu près la même taille que toi, assura Ron. Et de toute façon, on s'est arrangé pour te laisser quelques centimètres de marge au cas où.

Puis, une fois sanglé dans son habit, Harry dut redescendre dans la cuisine pour retrouver Tonks et son polynectar. Il n'était pas pressé de goûter à cette mixture, mais s'il voulait passer inaperçu et avoir une chance de s'en sortir, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Allez, fit Tonks en se voulant rassurante, santé !

Harry fit la grimace en prévision de ce qui l'attendait, et avala le contenu de la fiole d'un coup, sans respirer. Le goût de la potion n'était pas terrible, du genre vieille soupe aux légumes oubliée trop longtemps dans un coin de la cuisine. Le donneur anonyme devait faire à peu près la même taille et la même carrure que Harry, car celui-ci ne sentit pas ses os craquer ni se distendre, comme Ron le lui avait décrit. Néanmoins, il resta plusieurs minutes les jambes flageolantes et le crâne sonnant comme une cloche.

\- C'est pas trop mal, dit Tonks. T'es mieux fichu que les jumeaux, en tout cas.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ?

\- Mouais. Pas faux, admit la jeune femme. N'oublie pas d'en prendre régulièrement. Tu as une montre ?

Harry tira de sa poche celle que Molly lui avait offerte. Une fois par heure, une gorgée de l'infecte décoction. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une flasque façon Maugrey. Il pourrait s'en sortir pour une après-midi, mais comment Croupton avait-il pu tenir toute une année ainsi ?

# #

Quelques instants plus tard, la famille au grand complet, tirée à quatre épingles, attendait au portail l'arrivée des premiers convives. Ce ne furent pas des Weasley, mais des amis des mariés, qui se présentaient un peu en avance tant ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas être en retard. L'honneur de franchir le portail en premier revint à un tandem de briseurs de sorts égyptiens, des collègues de Bill, qui arrivèrent l'un en costume traditionnel largement soutaché d'or et l'autre en costume et nœud-papillon... mais tout de même coiffé d'un fez.

Puis Tonks fit tout un show pour accréditer l'idée qu'elle venait de chez ses parents et non de l'arrière-cour du Terrier.

Viktor Krum arriva en compagnie d'une élégante jeune fille au complexe chignon aile-de-corbeau, tous deux en habit traditionnel et d'après ce que comprit Harry, tous deux jouant dans l'équipe nationale bulgare de quidditch. Les deux sportifs bavardèrent un instant travail avec lui, tout contents de trouver un fan non hystérique, parlant de leurs prochains matches et autres projets d'avenir avec un plaisir évident, puis se dirigèrent tranquillement le jardin. Puis des amis français connus à Beauxbâtons firent leur entrée dans la cour du Terrier, les premiers cousins Weasley...

Fleur était partagée entre le plaisir de voir tant de gens à ses noces et l'inquiétude des problèmes que pourrait générer un tel rassemblement. Elle finit par quitter le jardin pour retourner se changer dans la maison, et aussi sans doute pour cacher sa nervosité, emmenant sa sœur et Ginny dans son sillage.

Puis Molly mit une petite tape entre les épaules de Harry pour lui rappeler de saluer les convives qui continuaient de se présenter, et il la vit plisser dans les lèvres dans une expression de patience mise à rude épreuve. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin à la maison et comprit pourquoi.

Avant même qu'on ne lui présentât la vieille femme, il sut de qui il s'agissait. Elle aurait pu faire la paire avec Augusta Londubat, autant pour les goûts vestimentaires que pour l'expression qu'elle arborait. Un bon point pour la tante Muriel, elle avait abandonné l'idée de porter un vautour empaillé sur sa tête, mais l'assemblage de dentelles, nœuds et fleurs artificielles qu'elle avait choisir à la place ne valait guère mieux. Au moins l'édifice permettait-il de la localiser facilement au milieu d'une foule.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, coupa sèchement Muriel quand Molly commença les salutations. Tiens ? Qui est ce garçon, sa tête ne me dit rien… poursuivit-elle en posant un regard peu amène sur Harry.

\- Eh bien, c'est notre cousin Barny, bien sûr, dit Molly d'un ton faussement guilleret. Muriel le regarda de haut en bas comme s'il était une plante exotique avant de marmonner quelque chose au sujet des cousins qui faisaient trop d'enfants pour qu'on puisse se rappeler leurs noms et, heureusement, de quitter la place pour aller ruiner l'après-midi de quelqu'un d'autre.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser Harry pour vérifier une ultime fois que tout était prêt sous le chapiteau. De son côté, le jeune homme trouva curieux qu'il y eût si peu de Weasley et apparentés dans l'assistance. Soit ce mariage ne faisait décidément pas l'unanimité, soit la famille était en froid avec ses parents. Et parmi ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement, l'acariâtre tante Muriel n'était assurément venue que pour s'assurer de récupérer son précieux diadème de diamants à la fin de la cérémonie. En attendant, elle empoisonnait allègrement l'existence de tous les autres participants.

_Tant qu'elle n'empoisonne pas aussi les boissons… _songea-t-il en allant se chercher une coupe de champagne – cuvée fournie par les parents Delacour, bien entendu.

\- Charmante mamie, n'est-ce pas ? susurra une voix familière dans son dos.

Harry faillit renverser son champagne tant il se retourna promptement pour saluer Telensk.

\- Ah… bon… bonjour, monsieur, bégaya-t-il, pris de court.

Comment diable le dragon avait-il fait pour approcher sans qu'Harry l'eût entendu ?

\- Vous étiez si complètement perdu dans vos pensées… ricana la créature.

\- Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas les lire.

\- Inutile : elles étaient inscrites sur votre figure, s'amusa Telensk.

Son regard vert parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Bien… Nous avons beaucoup trop de monde vu les circonstances, mais cela jouera en notre faveur il sera plus facile de vous escamoter. Où est votre parrain ?

\- En train de discuter avec sa cousine, dit Harry en désignant Tonks et Sirius, assis à côté de l'estrade des musiciens. Et comment vous m'avez reconnu ?

\- Le polynectar change votre odeur et vos vêtements sont tout propres, mais pas vos chaussures, indiqua le dragon. Sans compter votre aura. Souvenez-vous en. Et soyez gentil, restez à côté de moi : je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après en cas d'alerte.

\- Euh… bien sûr.

\- Bon, présentez-moi un peu tous ces joyeux drilles, poursuivit Telensk, toujours aussi à l'aise pour traiter les autres comme ses serviteurs.

Harry obéit néanmoins sans faire d'histoire. Il n'était pas vraiment temps d'attirer l'attention sur lui et son dangereux compagnon. Il sourit en s'imaginant une tête de dragon dépassant du nœud-papillon chatoyant que portait le personnage. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs songer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa forme réelle. Tout en marchant, il pointa successivement les membres de la famille Weasley, Hagrid et quelques autres, puis s'arrêta sur un tandem à l'allure des plus originales.

Ginny avait pensé, gentille attention, à inviter Luna et son inénarrable père à la fête. La tête coiffée en pissenlit de Xenophilius Lovegood dépassait d'un ensemble couleur bouton d'or décoré de passementeries mauve très compliquées et très certainement faites maison vu leur peu de régularité. L'excentrique sorcier abordait des invités sans se soucier des présentations et leur racontait les dieux savaient quoi avant de repartir en souriant toujours aussi largement. Luna fit la bise à Harry sans même savoir qui il était vraiment, serra la main de Telensk et présenta son père, avant de repartir voleter au milieu des groupes de convives tandis que Xenophilius cherchait quelqu'un à qui montrer ses derniers articles.

\- C'est de très mauvais goût, décréta soudain Telensk.

\- Quoi donc ? - La broche que porte Lovegood. Il y a quelques décennies, ce signe était aussi bienvenu parmi les sorciers du continent que la croix gammée chez les Moldus. Et pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Harry.

\- C'était le symbole de Grindelwald. Je vous expliquerai le pourquoi et le comment plus tard, promit le dragon. Au chapitre des mauvaises nouvelles, poursuivit-il toujours sur le ton de la conversation, Ollivander a disparu du Chemin de Traverse. Sa boutique a été saccagée et presque toutes ses baguettes volées. L'identité du coupable ne laisse guère de doute. Par contre, pourquoi ?

\- Ma baguette et la sienne sont jumelles, dit automatiquement Harry. Il lui en faut une autre, vu que le problème s'est déjà présenté pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Oui, évidemment… marmonna Telensk. Il risque de s'en prendre à d'autres manufacturiers dans les jours ou les semaines à venir, je le crains… Je vais prévenir Grandcervier et Gregorovitch dès que nous serons sortis d'ici.

Harry se retourna d'un coup sec.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les deux autres fabricants de baguettes liés à une grande école de magie. Grandcervier travaille en France et Gregorovitch avec Durmstrang.

\- Prévenez-le _tout de suite_, le pressa Harry. Je sais que Voldemort va lui courir après en priorité.

Le dragon se renfrogna, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un endroit un peu isolé pour pouvoir passer sa communication en toute confidentialité. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tête des mauvais jours.

\- Pas joignable, se contenta-t-il de grogner. Allez donc rejoindre un de vos amis pendant que je passe le mot à d'autres personnes.

Harry s'éloigna, tout en jetant un regard à sa montre. Encore un quart d'heure avant la prochaine prise de polynectar. Ignorant les interactions entre cette potion et l'alcool, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas reprendre de champagne, et reposa son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur. Il commençait à avoir un petit creux, ceci dit, et se dirigea donc vers le chapiteau et son buffet, où il repéra une tête bien connue. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même à un mariage, où le principe de neutralité était la règle première, Sarah se tenait à une distance plus que prudente de Telensk, lequel faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. En se faufilant entre un invité et un porteur de petits fours, Harry parvint à rejoindre Sarah, qui buvait peu mais faisait en revanche honneur à la cuisine locale. Sans surprise, elle avait déjà dissimulé sa propre valise rapetissée dans une de ses poches – bien que la poignée en dépassât - et se tenait prêt à partir à la moindre alerte.

\- Sympa ta nouvelle tête, commenta la jeune fille quand il se fut présenté à voix basse.

\- Ouais. Malheureusement, la fameuse tante Muriel a jugé que mon appartenance à la famille justifiait ses remarques aigrefines.

\- Je compatis. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître que mes propres aïeux me posent moins de problèmes. Tiens, regarde.

Elle sortit une photo de sa poche. L'image un peu jaunie était celle d'une élégante Indienne posant dans une galerie couverte, souriant malicieusement à l'objectif.

\- Ma grand-mère, Ashima. Ça veut dire « sans limites », pour information.

_Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ?_

_\- _Elle va m'installer chez elle pendant toute la durée de l'année scolaire à Simla. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la famille de ma mère, ça va me changer un peu des hommes d'affaires en costume trois pièces.

Harry allait demander plus de détails sur les cousins indiens de Sarah quand un joyeux carillon coupa court à leur conversation. L'heure de la cérémonie approchait. L'intérieur du chapiteau garni de tous les invités ressemblait à présent à un champ de fleurs multicolores coupé en deux par un long tapis rouge. Au bout de l'allée se dressait un pupitre doré.

_Ces sorciers, toujours aussi clinquants…_

Les invités prirent place dans un grand murmure de tissu froissé et de raclements de chaises. Telensk se s'assit pas à côté de Harry, mais fit en sortir de l'avoir toujours sous les yeux. Bientôt le brouhaha des conversations se tarit et l'officiant agita sa baguette, projetant en l'air deux colombes parfaitement blanches, ce qui était apparemment le signal pour l'entrée en scène du marié. Bill portait une version à peine revue et corrigée du smoking moldu, ses seules concessions à la mode sorcière étant des boutons de manchettes en émail ressemblant à des yeux de dragon et une cravate qui tenait plus du jabot de fine dentelle. Harry sourit derrière sa main quand Bill jeta un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait que Fleur eût changé d'avis (quelque chose qui, d'après les commérages que Harry avait entendu en circulant parmi les convives, n'aurait pas déplu à tout le monde).

Puis une petite musique entraînante retentit sous le chapiteau, jouée par les violons du groupe de musiciens, et Mlle Delacour fit son entrée au bras de son père. Contrairement à ce que craignait Mrs Weasley, Fleur avait fait dans la sobriété, autant pour sa propre robe que pour celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Pas d'excès de dentelles ni de fanfreluches ni de plumes. La seule touche vraiment fastueuse provenait du fameux diadème de diamants de la tante Muriel. La vieille femme avait d'ailleurs les yeux braqués sur le joyau, et suivit la fiancée du regard tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour arriver devant l'officiant au bras de son père. Gabrielle et Ginny la suivaient de près, réglant leur pas sur le sien pour éviter de tirer sur la traîne de la robe, heureusement ni trop longue ni trop lourde. Les deux filles étaient revêtues de tenues presque identiques couleur or pâle, la différence entre les deux venant du ruban qui bordait le décolleté et le bas de la robe, bleu pour Gabrielle et vert pour Ginny. Peu préoccupée de mode – pas même pour calculer le prix des robes – Sarah jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil assez nerveux en direction de l'entrée du chapiteau, et ses doigts sortaient à moitié de son sac un vieux journal froissé que Harry supposa être un portoloin. M. Delacour mena sa fille jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenait le magistrat en charge de la cérémonie. C'était bien le même qui avait présidé aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Curieux mélange des genres.

\- Nous sommes ici pour assister à l'union.…

Harry bloqua le discours de l'officiant, plus attentif à l'attitude du dragon, dont le nez semblait perpétuellement à l'affût d'une présence suspecte. Dans sa poche Salazar, conformément à ses engagements, ne pipait pas un mot et se contentait d'observer la cérémonie, mais le jeune homme se doutait que son mentor n'en pensait pas moins... Le magistrat acheva enfin sa longue péroraison et déclara les fiancés mari et femme, sous les acclamations des invités. Harry profita de l'inattention générale pour se glisser entre les sièges et le tissu de la tente pour rejoindre Sarah, installée avec Luna dans un coin où personne ne faisait trop attention à elles, Xenophilius étant parti divaguer les dieux savaient où. Il tira la statuette de sa poche et lui posa la dernière question qui lui tenait encore à cœur :

\- Merci d'avoir respecté le silence, mon bon monsieur. Avant qu'on se quitte, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as installé un basilic dans l'école ? demanda Harry.

\- D'après toi ?! Pour assurer la défense de la boutique en cas d'attaque, tiens ! grogna Salazar. Je vais encore pouvoir féliciter mon descendant pour avoir privé Poudlard d'une partie de ses protections. Le plouc !

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire, puis tapota la tête de la statuette.

\- Bon, il est temps que je te confie à tes nouvelles associées, dit le jeune homme.

\- Tu me laisses avec _des filles_ ? Tu es un vrai frère, décidément, ronronna la statuette.

Salazar avait toujours un large sourire sur la figure quand Harry le tendit à Ginny et Luna, qui le salua d'un :

\- Bonjour, Sally !

Harry s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées, mais pas assez vite pour manquer le :

\- **POTTER ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT $ *#~*% &amp;*# !** qui suivit.

Puis il se tourna vers sa dernière équipière.

\- Alors tu pars dans l'antre du dragon ? s'enquit Sarah. Prêt pour l'aventure ?

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être, assura Harry en serrant les doigts sur sa baguette.

\- Bonne chance, vieux, dit sobrement Sarah avant de sortir son propre quintet de baguettes magiques et de s'esquiver.

Harry la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de retraverser le jardin pour aller retrouver Telensk, déjà sorti du chapiteau et qui commençait à s'impatienter.

# #

Assis derrière son bureau, Rufus Scrimgeour attendait, la main droite serrée sur sa baguette. La gauche reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, juste à portée d'une commande fixée sous le plateau de la table. De cette commande partait des fils électriques qui couraient le long d'un pied du bureau avant de passer sous le plancher.

En bon Serdaigle, Scrimgeour adorait les livres. Il ne faisait pas de discrimination ; pour lui, tout bouquin était bon à lire. Il avait épluché tous les auteurs sorciers classiques, avant de se passionner pour les policiers moldus... passion dont l'étrange câblage sous son parquet était la conséquence directe.

Il attendait que les envoyés de Voldemort viennent frapper à sa porte... La faire sauter à grands coups de sortilèges, plutôt.

Un bref bruit de lutte dans le couloir…

\- Eh bien, murmura le ministre. Nous y voilà…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux individus cagoulés et vêtus de noir firent irruption dans la pièce.

\- Bien le bonjour, monsieur le ministre, dit le plus grand d'une voix narquoise.

\- Yaxley ! lança Scrimgeour d'un ton jovial. C'est si aimable à vous de venir me rendre visite.

Les deux mangemorts échangèrent un regard interloqué.

\- Donnez votre baguette ou battez-vous ! aboya le second encagoulé, une femme à la voix crispante.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, je présume ? reprit Scrimgeour, un large sourire lui barrant toujours le visage. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous.

Il relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette et l'expédia d'une chiquenaude sur le tapis.

\- A ces conduites barbares je préfère de loin vous offrir un accueil plus chaleureux.

Lestrange et Yaxley n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre du ministre.

Dont l'expression changea d'un seul coup en une grimace de satisfaction féroce.

\- Ou plutôt, une réception enflammée. On se revoit en Enfer !

Et il appuya sur la commande dissimulée contre le bord de son bureau.

Les mangemorts restés à l'extérieur de la pièce n'eurent pas le temps de s'abriter avant que la porte, des débris de plancher et deux corps carbonisés ne fussent projetés dans le couloir au milieu des flammes et du souffle de la déflagration.

Quand Voldemort vint inspecter les lieux, le bilan avait atteint le doux total de cinq morts et huit blessés. Au milieu de la ruine qu'était à présent le bureau de Scrimgeour, le mage noir trouva un cadavre presque méconnaissable, affalé sur un fauteuil dont seule subsistait l'armature métallique, vissée au sol. Parmi les fragments de bois et les éclats de verre du meuble derrière lui se trouvait une petite boîte de métal. Aucun sortilège ne la marquait, aussi Voldemort l'ouvrit-il. Il y pêcha un morceau de papier légèrement roussi.

_Méthode moldue : 1 - sortilèges : 0_

# #

L'assistance qui s'était à nouveau répandue sur la pelouse, verres de cocktails et petits fours en mains, sursauta avec un bel ensemble quand un lynx fantomatique apparut au milieu de l'allée centrale et parla avec la voix de Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

_Le ministère est contrôlé par l'ennemi. Scrimgeour est mort._

Ce fut presque immédiatement la panique sous le chapiteau. Bousculé par des invités affolés, Harry sentit une main sèche et comme écailleuse se refermer sur son poignet.

\- Il est temps de prendre congé, siffla la voix de Telensk à son oreille. Faites venir vos bagages !

\- Accio valise ! lança Harry, et sa malle vint obligeamment atterrir à ses pieds, non sans avoir à moitié démoli la porte de sa chambre au passage.

\- Reducto, ajouta Telensk, et le bagage prit la dimension d'un livre de poche. Prenez-le et surtout par pitié, ne lâchez pas ma main !

Harry se demanda s'ils allaient transplaner jusqu'à Durmstrang, qui était tout de même à deux mille kilomètres du Terrier, au minimum, puis il se sentit brusquement aspiré dans le vide. Il eut un bref moment de vertige, puis percuta une surface dure, granuleuse et tiède. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il garda les yeux étroitement fermés encore un instant, tandis que le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Il eut encore le temps d'entendre la vieille Muriel bramer "Mon diadème !" comme si on tentait de l'égorger. Ensuite, le silence.

Puis, prudemment, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil. Son pressentiment était vérifié. Ses mains étaient agrippés à d'épaisses écailles d'un blanc marbré de beige, et juste derrière lui, deux gigantesque ailes blanches parcourues de petites veines bleutées battaient l'air. Il se trouvait sur le dos d'un dragon. En vol. En plein ciel. Harry se força à ouvrir les deux yeux et à se redresser. L'assiette était nettement plus large qu'un balai, il ne risquait pas de glisser. Il avait oublié qu'un dragon vole généralement à une altitude de croisière nettement plus élevée qu'un simple bout de bois agrémenté de brindilles.

Le plancher des vaches n'existait plus que sous la forme de petites taches vertes, jaunes et grises, parfois coupées d'un fil bleu. A cette hauteur, tous les bâtiments avaient l'air de pions de Monopoly.

_Oh là là... Et dire que je croyais ne pas avoir le vertige…_

_Hé, hé, hé..._ fit une voix dans un coin de son esprit. _Tu vois le monde de haut sans risque de crash. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?_

_Euh... si, si... Quand est-ce qu'on redescend ?_

_Ces humains, j'te jure ! Jamais contents ! La prochain fois, tu prendras ton balai, p'tit gars._

Harry se tassa sur le dos du dragon, resserrant plus étroitement les mains sur les écailles de la créature. Les bords en étaient heureusement usés par l'âge, et s'il se gelait les doigts, au moins il ne les entaillerait pas sur l'impressionnante armure de son ami.

Il croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun Moldu ne regardât en l'air tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient _en plein jour_ au-dessus de l'Angleterre, avec une précipitation qui ne laissait guère de temps pour les sortilèges de camouflage. Le Statut du Secret en prendrait un coup. _Un de plus..._

# #

Les nouvelles en provenance du Ministère auraient dû être censurées, mais elles parvinrent tout de même jusqu'au bureau du directeur à Poudlard. En effet, au grand scandale de la majorité des élèves et du corps professoral, le château avait bel et bien autorisé Severus Rogue à entrer dans le bureau au sommet de l'escalier à la gargouille et à l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Concernant la triste fin du ministre et de ses attaquants, le nouveau directeur pouvait remercier le zèle et l'efficacité de Percy Weasley pour lui transmettre l'information. S'attacher les services de ce solitaire avait sans doute été l'une de ses meilleures idées.

Rogue porta un toast silencieux à la mémoire de Scrimgeour. Être débarrassé de Bella Lestrange valait bien cela. Non, mieux que ça, il irait allumer quelques cierges pour le repos de l'âme du ministre.


	9. Le Nid du Dragon

Tagazok à tous les lecteurs.

Nous voici donc à présent hors des sentiers battus, et nous partons très loin de la Grand-Bretagne.

Pour information, le chapitre suivant est en cours de rédaction - pas simple de créer tous ces nouveaux personnages !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : le Nid du Dragon**_

Des heures avaient dû s'écouler depuis le départ d'Angleterre et Harry luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur le dos du dragon.

Enfin, la créature replia les ailes et se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol, avant d'atterrir sur une esplanade dallée éclairée par deux lanternes de fer forgé.

\- Durmstrang, annonça Telensk avec assez de révérence.

Après avoir mis pied à terre et regardé le dragon reprendre son envol, Harry jeta un œil à sa nouvelle école. Elle lui parut bien petite.

Un escalier montait en zigzag depuis le fond de la vallée vers la terrasse où se trouvait le bâtiment. Ladite terrasse formait un carré, dont un côté était un mur de soutènement, deux, la montagne, et le quatrième l'école elle-même.

C'était un bâtiment de pierre de deux étages encadré de deux ailes basses, aux fenêtres en ogive, coiffé d'ardoises. L'aile de gauche laissait échapper une légère odeur de cheval, et quelques brins de paille en décoraient l'encadrement des portes. De l'autre côté s'alignaient quelques outils négligemment posés contre un mur. Harry se sentit un peu perdu. Ils étaient partis d'Angleterre dans la matinée, et ici, le temps de voyage et le décalage horaire aidant, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il avança vers le corps principal et s'arrêta devant la porte aux ferrures ouvragées, dont le linteau s'ornait d'une inscription en grec éclairée par deux lampes en ferronnerie. Harry mit un moment pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un feu magique ni une flamme alimentée par du bois qui brillait derrière le verre, mais un honnête bec de gaz. Il cligna des yeux. De l'éclairage au gaz ? La seule fois où il avait vu cette trace de modernité dans le monde sorcier, c'était dans la salle sur demande, un an et demie plus tôt, pendant les séances d'entraînement de l'AP. L'esprit de Poudlard avait dû juger cela plus prudent que des torches à la flamme nue... Sous l'une des lampes pendait une petite chaîne garnie d'une poignée. Le jeune homme tendit la main et tira dessus.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un se manifesta et vint ouvrir la porte. Une tête un peu ahurie, surmontant un pyjama recouvert d'une veste, accueillit le sorcier.

\- Gniaskiya ?

Harry réprima un sourire et ressortit son russe des grands jours. À son soulagement, l'apprentissage par cette fameuse méthode Karov n'était pas ressorti de sa tête aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais M. Telensk vient de me déposer ici, et...

\- Ouais, ouais. Pas envie d'passer la nuit dehors, hein ? L'a toujours des horaires pas possib'...

Harry entra dans l'école et la porte se referma derrière lui.

\- 'tendez que j'allume...

Le bruit du gaz qui s'enflammait se fit entendre et un globe s'illumina, puis un autre.

Harry se tenait entre des portes dotées de panneaux "accueil" et "administration", face à un troisième vantail de style moyenâgeux, vraiment imposant, décoré de sculptures géométriques.

\- V'nez avec moi. J'vais vous montrer les quartiers des élèves...

Harry empoigna sa valise et suivit le concierge de l'autre côté de la porte monumentale. Une petite pause le temps que l'homme allumât d'autres becs de gaz...

\- Wouah !

L'école recelait bien plus que l'œil n'en voyait au premier abord. Ils avaient traversé tout le bâtiment extérieur et se trouvaient à présent _dans_ la montagne. Devant Harry s'élevait gracieusement la double spirale d'un escalier qui filait à travers le plafond voûté d'un hall immense, où il distingua des tentures ou des bannières, mais sans pouvoir les observer en détail à cause du faible éclairage. Le concierge posa la main sur un bouton au pied des marches et la double hélice s'illumina d'une multitude de petits points brillants qui ne pouvaient être qu'électriques. Impressionné par ce style carrément avant-gardiste pour des sorciers, Harry gravit deux étages avant d'arriver sur le palier des dortoirs. Une faible lueur tombait depuis le dôme de verre épais qui couvrait l'escalier.

\- Garçons à droite et filles à gauche, indiqua le concierge. J'vous laisse vous installer.

Les dortoirs, vu leur taille, ne devaient pas être séparés par année. Il s'agissait d'une unique pièce qui courait sur au moins la moitié de la longueur de l'étage, avec quelques divisions mobiles, armoires et rideaux, qui regroupaient des lits à baldaquin par quatre ou cinq. Chaque lit disposait d'un coffre à son pied ainsi que d'une table de chevet portant une petite lampe, dont la couleur variait d'une place à l'autre. En se penchant, Harry nota la présence de tiroirs sous les lits. Il déambula un moment dans le dortoir, puis finit par se diriger vers un emplacement relativement proche d'une des cheminées situées en bout de salle, le seul qui, pour le moment, avait des draps, les autres étant laissés à l'aération.

Il laissa ses vêtements poussiéreux sur le dessus de sa valise et procéda rapidement à l'extinction des feux, tant il était fatigué par tous les événements qui s'étaient succédé dans la journée. Le matelas était confortable, les draps bien frais et l'oreiller moelleux... Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

# #

Harry se réveilla tandis qu'une faible lumière grise se répandait dans le dortoir. Il attrapa sa montre : les chiffres lumineux indiquaient qu'il était trois heures et quart du matin. Il ajouta quatre heures, ce qui collait à peu près avec son nouveau fuseau horaire. Ça faisait encore tôt pour se lever, surtout au moins d'août. Mais son estomac ne partageait pas cet avis. Il n'avait rien reçu depuis le buffet "raffiné" du mariage, et signalait à sa façon qu'il était temps d'arranger les choses. Résigné, Harry se leva, fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de vêtements propres, puis se dirigea, les bras chargés d'une pile d'habits, de serviettes et d'un savon, vers une des salles de bains de l'étage.

Changement radical d'ambiance par rapport à Poudlard, songea-t-il en découvrant l'endroit. Les bains des préfets, il s'en souvenait encore, étaient une pièce franchement luxueuse, avec du marbre et des vitraux, alors que les douches des élèves "communs" se contentaient de carrelage aux teintes ternes, de serviettes râpeuses et de tuyaux de cuivre un peu passé. Ici, le sol était couvert de larges dalles de terre cuite parfaite pour éviter les glissades, les murs s'ornaient de petits frises en carreaux de verre multicolores et on avait même le choix entre douche et bain. Quant au linge... la tante Pétunia en aurait bien voulu dans sa maison, tissu sorcier ou pas. Des boîtes de savon s'alignaient sur une étagère. Harry se sentit un peu perdu, car leurs noms étaient tous écrits en russe, en chinois et en arabe. Il s'amusa donc à les ouvrir les unes après les autres pour trouver un parfum qui lui convenait. Il dénicha de la menthe, de l'ambre, de la violette, du poivre (!), de la cannelle... Il finit par se décider pour une classique lavande bien anglaise et s'installa dans une des cabines. Le luxe de ne pas avoir à partager avec d'autres élèves l'incita à traîner un peu, et il n'émergea d'un nuage de vapeur sentant la lavande qu'au bout de trois quarts d'heure, savonné, étrillé et séché.

Une fois habillé, Harry sortit du dortoir, et se retrouva aussitôt perdu. Il aurait dû demander un plan au concierge avant d'aller se coucher. En toute logique, se dit-il, on ne met pas les cuisines dans les étages. Il commença donc à descendre l'escalier en double spirale qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. A présent la lumière du jour éclairait toute la colonne de marches enroulées, et Harry put apprécier la décoration des balustres et du noyau central, faite de feuilles et de petites créatures magiques et normales sculptées dans la pierre, qui s'enroulaient autour des colonnettes, laissant dépasser ici et là un bout de museau ou une mince queue effilée. Arrivé au bas des marches, Harry commença son exploration. La porte à droite de l'entrée principale, surmontée d'une petite croix rouge sur fond blanc et du traditionnel caducée aux serpents, ne laissait aucun doute sur sa fonction. Une autre disposait d'une sonnette et d'un paillasson, ce n'était donc pas celle du réfectoire. La dernière porte le conduisit tout droit dans les cuisines.

Toute une batterie de casseroles, de poêles et de plats en cuivre étincelait sur les murs dans la lumière du petit matin. D'immenses pianos s'alignaient le long des murs, proposant divers modes de cuisson : au bois, au gaz... et même des plaques électriques. Plusieurs tables de bois brut tenaient le centre de la cuisine. Harry se sentait un peu embarrassé, avec l'impression d'être entré dans le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Une trille mélodieuse le fit sursauter. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, il découvrit un drôle d'oiseau perché sur une crédence. A première vue, cela ressemblait à un phénix en livrée verte. Le plumage était plutôt sombre avec des reflets métalliques, les pattes et le bec d'un brun chaud, et la houppette presque noire. L'oiseau l'observa un moment, puis quitta son perchoir pour se poser sur la table. Avec un petit temps de retard, Harry se rappela qu'un élève de l'école avait mentionné la présence d'un phénix vert dans l'établissement. Par contre, il avait oublié son nom.

\- Euh... salut. Tu saurais où on peut trouver quelque chose à grignoter, par ici ?

Le phénix hocha la tête et pointa le bec vers une petite porte. Le verrou qui la fermait devait être trop difficile à ouvrir pour lui, car il regardait Harry avec un espoir non déguisé. Le jeune homme lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. L'oiseau claqua du bec et déglutit. A l'intérieur du garde-manger, Harry trouva tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit déjeuner conforme à son idéal. Il ressortit avec du pain, du beurre, du miel, du thé, de la confiture, qu'il déposa sur la table, puis partit à la recherche de couverts. Il revint avec tout le matériel nécessaire, et servit une tartine au phénix, qui roucoula avec bonheur avant d'attaquer son déjeuner. L'oiseau accepta du thé dans une soucoupe et le sirotait tranquillement quand quelqu'un poussa la porte, arrachant un "crouac !" surpris au volatile émeraude.

\- Ah ! Mr Potter ! Ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas égaré !

Harry avala en hâte le reste de sa dernière tartine tandis que le phénix prenait son envol par une fenêtre ouverte.

\- Hmfff... Bonjour, monsieur.

La forme humaine de Telensk vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

\- Je vois que Stenka vous a gentiment poussé à piller les réserves pour lui...

\- C'est une habitude ?

\- Un peu. C'est un sacré petit gourmand. Finissez donc vos toasts, vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie pour la visite.

Harry se hâta de finir ses tartines et alla déposer son assiette dans un évier.

\- Laissez tout ça.

Telensk lança un coup de baguette en direction des couverts, qui se lavèrent tout seuls avant de s'aligner sur l'égouttoir.

\- En route !

Ils ressortirent dans le hall.

\- Commençons par le commencement, annonça Telensk. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué hier soir, nous hébergeons, en plus des humains, quelques chevaux.

\- Oui, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des écuries. Et le bâtiment en face ?

\- L'atelier de réparations. La magie pratiquée par des débutants a tendance à casser du mobilier, et appliquer encore plus de magie sur un objet endommagé par des sortilèges s'est, à l'usage, révélé une mauvaise idée. Personne ne veut d'un bureau qui dévore les crayons, n'est-ce pas ? Sans parler de la personne qui y est assise.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'on penserait à Poudlard d'une école qui utilisait des appareils électriques et les outils d'un menuisier moldu. Puis il se dit que Durmstrang entretenait sa réputation d'université de la magie noire précisément pour _ne pas_ avoir à gérer ce genre de détails.

\- Au rez-de-chaussée toujours, poursuivait Telensk, accueil des élèves et des visiteurs, section administrative, infirmerie, quartiers du personnel et comme vous l'avez déjà vu, cuisines. Nous avons un atelier réservé au jardinage en accès extérieur.

\- Le personnel ? Quelle espèce employez-vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Des humains, moldus pour la plupart, dont c'était déjà le travail en dehors de l'école, et qui sont juste mieux payés ici, répondit Telensk en chassant une poussière imaginaire de sa chemise. Pas de souffre-douleurs domestiques, ici. Bien, nous montons au premier.

Harry le suivit avec bonne humeur, curieux de découvrir le reste de l'étrange école troglodyte.

Le premier étage était lui aussi taillé dans la masse. Un ensemble de couloirs et de salles se développait autour de l'escalier, ici des classes, là les bureaux des enseignants.

\- Le réfectoire se trouve de ce côté, indiqua Telensk en désignant une haute porte de bois sculpté, au-dessus des cuisines. On le verra un peu plus tard. Vous avez aussi à cet étage les quartiers des professeurs. Ils communiquent avec ceux des élèves ; en cas de problème, ça facilite la vie de tout le monde. Pour finir, notre professeur de biologie a installé sa serre tropicale sur la terrasse couverte que nous avons à ce niveau. Nous visiterons également tout à l'heure.

\- Deuxième étage, plaisanta Harry en suivant son mentor dans l'escalier.

\- Vous le connaissez déjà un peu, outre les dortoirs vous y trouverez une bibliothèque, une salle de détente et quelques classes. Au troisième, c'est la salle d'astronomie, plus des bureaux. Vu que le professeur Antekirt est là cet été pour ses observations, nous n'allons pas le déranger. Vous aurez amplement l'occasion de découvrir cet endroit pendant votre année parmi nous.

\- Il y a des endroits interdits aux élèves ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Nous allons en discuter tout de suite, le temps de descendre dans mon bureau.

Ils repassèrent au premier, pour s'installer dans une petite pièce dont l'un des murs s'arrondissait pour faire place à la cage d'escalier. Un léger courant d'air agitait les tentures et les papiers posés sur la table, et Harry nota la présence d'une bouche d'aération dissimulée au ras du plafond. Telensk se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et en désigna un autre à son invité. Harry s'assit à son tour et attendit.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire court en ce qui concerne l'école, nous avons d'autres soucis par ailleurs. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, une bonne partie du matériel marche ici au gaz ou à l'électricité. Nous avons passé un accord avec les compagnies qui exploitent ces deux ressources dans l'Oural : en échange de secours en cas de pépin et d'assistance logistique, ils nous font une petite dérivation qui permet à l'école de vivre confortablement. Nous sommes sous terre, la dépense chauffage est assez limitée, et personne en dehors de nous n'est au courant. Interdiction formelle d'en parler à l'extérieur. Autre point : l'école est, côté Est, entourée de jardins ouverts à tous. En revanche, il est interdit d'en franchir les limites. Les créatures dangereuses existent aussi dans la sainte Russie.

\- Jusque-là, c'est compris.

\- Je poursuis : la serre du professeur Dlugov est visitable à toute heure, mais il est formellement interdit de toucher aux plantes. Notre biologiste est gentil, mais il oublie souvent de nous signaler lesquelles de ses plus récentes acquisitions sont vénéneuses ou carnivores. Ou les deux. Les caves de l'école sont interdites d'accès aux élèves ; c'est une ancienne mine et on a déjà failli perdre plusieurs étudiants un peu trop aventureux.

\- Ah... d'accord...

\- Pour finir, il n'existe aucune sécurité particulière entre les dortoirs des garçons et des demoiselles. Le corps enseignant vous fait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas outrepasser les limites de la bonne conduite et du respect d'autrui. Le premier, d'un côté ou de l'autre, qui franchit la ligne, c'est dehors. Sans appel.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ceci étant dit, vous avez la journée pour vous. Je dois aller chercher des informations. Il est grand temps de savoir ce qui se passe chez vous.

Ainsi congédié, Harry regagna le dortoir et rangea ses affaires, puis partit explorer au hasard. Il savait que Telensk lui dirait tout ce qu'il voulait apprendre, mais il était pénible d'attendre sans rien avoir à faire. L'évacuation du Terrier avait été si soudaine qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de vérifier si tout le monde allait bien, s'il y avait des blessés... Il espérait que Ginny n'avait rien. Il l'avait perdue de vue dans la cohue des invités qui paniquaient.

# #

La découverte de son nouveau monde pour l'année à venir l'enchantait beaucoup moins, d'un seul coup. Il quitta le bâtiment par la porte de service de la cuisine et se retrouva dans les jardins de l'école.

On produisait le maximum sur place, en prélevant le moins possible du côté des voisins, qu'ils fussent sorciers ou moldus. Et pour ce qui manquait ou était cassé, la consigne était de l'acheter ou de le faire réparer comme tout le monde. Le directoire de l'école considérait comme excessivement mal élevé de faire apparaître dans les cuisines de Durmstrang des légumes ou des couverts par magie, car cela signifiait qu'ils auraient forcément été prélevés ailleurs... sans le consentement du propriétaire légitime.

Les jardins consistaient avant tout en un verger-potager en terrasses, qui étalait ses pommiers, ses choux, ses oignons et ses carottes sur plusieurs niveaux dans le doux glouglou des rigoles qui l'alimentaient en eau. Un bassin à poissons luisait sous le soleil. L'endroit respirait la tranquillité. Mais il ne parvenait pas à la transmettre. Plus la journée s'étirait, plus Harry devenait nerveux.

Le dragon ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi. Et il n'amenait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Harry lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre forme humaine avant de le bombarder de questions.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ordonna Telensk.

Harry obéit, l'estomac contracté.

\- Commençons par le moins méchant : la petite fête des Weasley. Il y a bel et bien eu attaque peu après notre départ. Apparemment, les attaquants étaient un mélange de mangemorts et d'agents du ministère, tous à la recherche de la même personne. Vous, en l'occurrence. Aucun mort à déplorer, peu de blessés. Tout le monde a eu le temps de prendre la fuite, et nos vaillants agents assermentés sont rentrés bredouilles du Terrier... mais pas les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Il semblerait qu'une offensive générale ait été lancée hier. Un raid a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. La boutique des jumeaux a été saccagée, les locaux du Chicaneur également. J'ai entendu dire que le père Lovegood avait été arrêté, mais le désordre est tel que c'est difficile à vérifier. Le ministère est un chaos sans nom. Enfin presque. Ils ont déjà commencé à établir des listes d'individus recherchés.

\- Qui ça, "ils" ?

\- Oh, ben, les habituels... grommela le dragon. Dawlish, Ombrage... Ils s'éclatent en ce moment.

\- Et Scrimgeour ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait ? Il a subitement disparu ? Ils vont nous raconter qu'il a pris des vacances ? s'emporta Harry.

Telensk eut subitement l'air embarrassé. Sa répugnance à parler disait clairement tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

\- Lui et le père Maugrey, admit le dragon en regardant ailleurs. Morts tous les deux, c'est confirmé.

Harry sentit son estomac se soulever. Un vertige le saisit et lorsqu'il reprit complètement ses esprits, il était assis sur les dalles du hall, Telensk penché sur lui avec inquiétude.

\- Me dites pas...

\- Eh si, mon gars. Je crois que vous êtes tombé dans les pommes.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Maugrey, mort ? Cela paraissait irréel. Le vieil auror était de loin le plus parano et le plus efficace de tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Comment était-ce possible ? Une petite voix lui souffla "le mauvais moment au mauvais endroit". Sans doute. Et à présent, quel abruti allait remplacer Scrimgeour ? Dire que l'année précédente, Dumbledore et ses moutons avaient refusé leur aide au ministre. Et sous quel prétexte ? Harry ne parvenait même plus à s'en souvenir.

Il passa la soirée complètement assommé par l'énormité des nouvelles.

Le lendemain matin, il alla trouver le dragon pour discuter des possibilités de contre-attaque.

\- L'esprit combatif ! Très bien, ça, approuva Telensk. C'est une qualité que nous cultivons ici avec plaisir. Vous verrez bien vite que cette école est une excellente ligne de défense, quoique nous n'ayons pas eu à l'employer souvent.

\- Et en cas de problème ? s'enquit Harry. - Les élèves mineurs sont renvoyés chez eux au plus vite, répondit le dragon. Les autres ainsi que les professeurs sont libres d'agir à leur guise. Telensk se leva. - J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avec les enseignants concernant votre intégration aux cours. Pendant ce temps, profitez des jardins. L'hiver arrive ici beaucoup plus vite qu'en Angleterre. Ou bien visitez nos bibliothèques. Il avait dit "nos bibliothèques" ? Sarah allait vraiment regretter de ne pas être venue aussi. # # Tandis que Telensk "arrangeait" l'arrivée de son nouvel étudiant pour qu'elle passât totalement inaperçue, Harry se réserva une dernière journée d'exploration aux alentours de l'école avant de se remettre au travail pour être à peu près au niveau. Tout en gardant à l'esprit les recommandations de son mentor, il décida de visiter les fameuses serres dont Telensk semblait faire grand cas. L'endroit était en effet digne d'éloges, et la bonne Mrs Chourave aurait sans doute apprécié d'y passer quelques après-midis. Harry ne vit aucune trace du maître des lieux, peut-être occupé dans les jardins, et suivant les consignes à la lettre, il admira les collections de plantes exotiques sans rien toucher. Puis il repéra un habitant des serres qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver là. # #

Dans un coin de terre brune, mollement enroulé sur une pierre chaude à côté d'une large flaque d'eau, se trouvait un boa constrictor dont le ventre dodu indiquait que la chasse aux rongeurs avait été fructueuse. Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur une bordure à quelques mètres de l'animal. Au bout de quelques minutes, la langue pendante du serpent capta son odeur, et une membrane translucide s'écarta lentement de son œil gauche pour dévisager le visiteur.

\- Salut, risqua Harry.

Le serpent redressa la tête pour faire le point.

\- Oh... OH ! Salut, amigo ! Ssa fait plaisir de te voir !

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Harry, une partie de sa mauvaise humeur soudain envolée. Mais comment as-tu atterri en Russie ?

Le serpent prit une gorgée d'eau dans la flaque avant de se lancer dans son récit.

\- Oh, fassile... Je me ssuis fait reprendre dans la rue, soupira-t-il. Le propriétaire du zoo ne voulait plus me voir, alors j'ai fini dans une animalerie pour spécialisstes. Et j'ai été acheté par Sheïzu.

\- Qui ça ? Oh, je vois. Telensk.

\- Ss'est le nom de ssa forme humaine.

\- Tu te plais ici ?

\- Oh oui ! J'ai toutes les sserres pour moi tant que je chasse les ssouris. Le paradis, quoi. Tu passes me voir ssouvent ?

Harry promit, bien sûr.

# #

Le jeune homme eut vite de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour oublier - ou du moins mettre de côté - les tristes nouvelles qu'il avait apprises. La scolarité à Durmstrang se faisait en russe bien sûr, mais pour ajouter à la difficulté, les sortilèges étaient prononcés en grec, et non en latin. Il dut plancher pendant des heures et des heures avant d'acquérir un semblant d'automatismes dans cette langue. Il espérait sincèrement que les cours de défense du cru étaient de haut niveau, sans quoi il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir en combat réel.

Le dragon lui livra également quelques précisions sur des points qui auraient pu le désarçonner le jour de la rentrée.

Par exemple, il n'y avait pas de maisons au sein de l'école, et rien qui permît de différencier les étudiants, à l'exception du numéro de leur année cousu sur le col de leur veste.

Autre sujet d'étonnement pour Harry, le nombre de Moldus en pleine possession de leurs moyens mentaux qui travaillaient dans l'établissement. Telensk l'avait certes prévenu, mais il n'avait pas imaginé en trouver autant.

Par ailleurs, Durmstrang fourmillait de petits détails qui ne laissaient pas de l'intriguer. Les fenêtres du réfectoire étaient fort hautes, mais si étroites que même une fois le verre brisé, on ne pouvait pas les franchir. Toutes les portes étaient renforcées de métal, épaisses, dotées d'un minimum de deux verrous. Dans un angle de la muraille est, Harry avait découvert un minuscule jardin en creux, tapissé de corbeilles d'argent et de fougères, et d'iris multicolores qui barbotaient dans le fond... le tout garantissant une chute de plus de six mètres depuis le sommet du mur. Et tout à l'avenant. Durmstrang était truffé de chausses-trappes. Pas étonnant que l'on y reçût si rarement des invités. N'importe qui se serait demandé pourquoi l'endroit était garni de tant de défenses. L'école avait-elle été victime d'une attaque massive durant les siècles précédents ? Quand il posa la question à Telensk, celui-ci se limita à un sourire futé avant de lui conseiller une petite visite dans les caves de l'école, « puisqu'il n'était pas encore élève », quand l'occasion se présenterait. Harry décida de mettre ce conseil en pratique dès le lendemain. Le concierge lui fournit une lampe et lui conseilla de ne suivre que les couloirs et les escaliers marqués d'une flèche à la peinture phosphorescente, tournée vers la sortie. Le reste était au choix, peu sûr ou « hors-périmètre pour raisons confidentielles ». Le jeune homme obéit sagement, ne désirant pas se perdre dans le long dédale de galeries qui couraient sous l'école. Il descendit plusieurs volées de marches, suivit des corridors assez grands pour laisser passer un géant sans qu'il se cognât la tête, puis finit par déboucher dans la plus vaste salle qu'il eût jamais vue de toute sa vie. Le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie ressemblait à une maison de poupées à côté de cet immense espace, et aurait pu y tenir à l'aise au moins dix fois.

Dans la lueur de sa lampe, d'énormes piliers montaient jusqu'au plafond perdu dans l'ombre. Ces colonnes avaient une section carrée et leur base était un empilement de formes géométriques et anguleuses. Des runes étaient gravées dans la pierre, mais Harry ne reconnut pas celles qu'il avait étudiées en classe, bien que celles-ci ne fussent guère différentes. Avec un « Wingardium Leviosa » bien placé, il fit léviter sa lanterne vers le plafond, qui s'illumina doucement quand la lumière toucha les veines de métal scintillant qui couraient dans la pierre.

Quand il remonta à la surface, il trouva Telensk qui l'attendait sur le palier.

\- Alors ? s'enquit le directeur _in partibus_. Qu'en dites-vous, mon jeune ami ?

\- Vous êtes un dragon, et vous vous installez dans la Moria ? J'en dis que vous avez un sens de l'humour vraiment tordu.


	10. Où l'on Questionne

Oui, oui, on aura mis le temps, je sais... Mais il en faut pour créer de nouveaux personnages et l'environnement qui va avec. Quel boulot !

Enfin, j'espère que la galerie de portraits qui suit va vous plaire. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Où l'on Questionne**_

Le reste du mois d'août fut consacré à des révisions acharnées de la part de Harry, tandis que Telensk faisait le tour de ses contacts sur tout le continent. Il avait demandé aux enseignants présents sur place de faire connaissance avec le nouvel élève inattendu qu'il leur avait ramené afin d'éviter tout accroc, et donc toute occasion de se faire repérer, lors de la reprise des cours.

Harry fit tout d'abord connaissance avec la nouvelle directrice du collège, Madame Théodora Sakhouline, une grande femme blonde aux yeux verts en amande avec un goût certain pour la couleur bleue (surtout sous forme de bijoux) et, quand il entra pour la première fois dans son bureau, coiffée d'une sévère couronne de tresses et tout aussi sévèrement vêtue d'une robe d'un marine presque noir.

\- Monsieur Potter, soyez le bienvenu. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Il se dépêcha d'obéir. Quelque chose lui soufflait que la dame devait être aussi commode que McGonagall.

\- Tout d'abord, demanda Mme Sakhouline, je souhaiterais que vous m'indiquiez les matières que vous avez choisies suite à vos BUSE, afin que nous établissions votre emploi du temps.

Harry toussota puis répondit :

\- Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, enchantements, potions, étude des runes et botanique.

\- Des langues étrangères ?

\- J'ai appris le russe via une méthode accélérée et je comprends un peu de français, mais j'ai peur que cela n'aille pas plus loin.

\- Très bien. Vous passerez quelques contrôles avec les enseignants de ces différentes matières afin que nous déterminions votre niveau exact. Je suis moi-même en charge de l'enseignent des langues, aussi vous aurez certainement de mes nouvelles très bientôt.

\- Bien madame.

\- Vous commencez vos entretiens cet après-midi.

# #

Le premier professeur que Harry rencontra fut Irina Radovna, une Ukrainienne d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris coupés presque en brosse, une blouse blanche jetée sur sa robe, qui enseignait l'art des potions. Elle lui posa toute une batterie de questions sur les ingrédients, les méthodes d'extraction et les températures de préparation, prit quelques notes et lui rendit sa liberté, juste à temps pour faire connaissance avec Pavel Dlugov, lui aussi bien grisonnant, dont la vêture tachée de terre et de jus végétaux indiquait clairement la profession. Moins « service-service » que sa collègue, il prit le temps de s'enquérir de la santé de Harry ainsi que de ses hobbies, avant de passer à la séance de questions.

Sergeï Ivanov, professeur de métamorphose, prit la suite – âgé d'environ une quarantaine d'années, petit et doté d'une barbiche brune, les yeux légèrement bridés, avec un goût marqué pour les couleurs rouge et orangé, il connaissait fort bien McGongall et fut rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle assurait toujours les cours à Poudlard.

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer à l'occasion de plusieurs réunions informelles de grands métamorphes. Je n'ai pas la chance de me changer en animal, mais j'ai pas mal de réussite avec les déguisements d'objets.

Harry se promit d'étudier le bureau de cet homme avec attention si jamais il entrait un jour dedans.

Le professeur d'enchantements constitua presque un choc après des années passées en compagnie de Flitwick. Monsieur Brewicz était très grand, jeune, bronzé, et devait passer une bonne partie de ses loisirs en entraînements sportifs. Il était aussi nettement plus abrupt que le petit enseignant malicieux que Harry avait connu pendant six ans mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter Harry ni de lui indiquer quelles parties du programme de Durmstrang lui manquaient.

Le chargé des runes, Ladislav Kolior, était à peine entré en fonctions, ayant auparavant exercé celles de surveillant-chef dans l'établissement. Il faisait preuve d'une grande rigueur, un peu comme un Percy qui viendrait tout juste de devenir ministre, mais cela lui passerait sans doute avec le temps.

Enfin, le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme fit connaissance avec le professeur de défense – ou comme on l'appelait ici, le stratège.

Rabani Mesuli ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce que Harry s'imaginait, sans doute parce qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais occupé le poste en question à Poudlard durant son séjour là-bas. Âgée d'une petite quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, elle fit une entrée impressionnante dans un nuage de frisottis bruns et enveloppée d'une longue robe pourpre. Si le soin qu'elle mettait à son allure avait pu évoquer Lockhart, la rafale de questions qu'elle posa à Harry sur les sortilèges informulés, le patronus, les méthodes non magiques et les sorts élémentaux lui ôtèrent le moindre doute quant à ses compétences. Les leçons promettaient d'être aussi passionnantes que génératrices de contusions, cette année.

\- Je crois, Monsieur Potter, dit Mesuli, que vous vous adapterez très vite à notre façon de procéder. Vous et vos camarades avez été très innovants, ce qui devrait grandement vous aider ici. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

Ayant reçu son congé, le jeune homme quitta le bureau de Mme Mesuli et reprit son exploration de son nouveau terrain de jeu.

# #

En circulant dans l'école, il prenait conscience de la puissance qu'elle dégageait, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'entité relativement bienveillante modelant Poudlard. L'école écossaise dégageait une force suffisante pour vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et vous donner une bonne claque. Durmstrang était plutôt du genre à envoyer valser un balrog à trois kilomètres de ses portes. Congelé. Mais cette plus grande puissance s'accompagnait aussi de plus grands risques. Rien d'étonnant en fait à ce que l'on qualifiât parfois l'endroit de « temple de la magie noire » : ses étudiants baignaient en permanence dans un environnement bien plus versatile et potentiellement dangereux que les autres apprentis sorciers du continent. L'esprit de Durmstrang était un dieu sauvage et malcommode, qui donnait autant qu'il prenait à ceux qui vivaient dans son ombre. Mais vivre dans l'ombre et la flamme multicolore de cette magie n'était pas si désagréable.

# #

Les derniers jours du mois d'août filèrent à toute vitesse tandis que Harry s'échinait à se mettre à niveau. Il ne voyait Telensk que par intermittence, le dragon étant occupé à la fois à préparer l'arrivée des élèves et les défenses de son école. Il ne croyait pas réellement que les mangemorts monteraient une attaque contre l'établissement, mais croyait fermement aux vertus de la prudence en période de guerre civile. Contrairement à Maugrey, la créature n'était pas du genre à foudroyer tous azimuts cependant elle aimait prendre ses précautions.

Le jeune homme eut cependant une mauvaise surprise, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque défaillance des pièges qui entouraient Durmstrang. Connaissait la différence de calendrier entre l'Europe occidentale et la Russie, il escomptait bien disposer d'une dizaine de jours supplémentaires pour s'acclimater, mais apprit par le professeur Antekirt que l'école s'était alignée depuis longtemps sur le calendrier grégorien pour s'éviter les problèmes de double datation et de gestion des vacances pour les élèves dont la famille résidait dans d'autres pays. En faisant la grimace, il se remit au travail d'arrache-pied. Puis le peu de temps qui lui restait finit par s'écouler.

# #

La rentrée des classes aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Si Harry optait pour finir son cursus à Durmstrang (ce qui le tentait de plus en plus sûrement), ce serait seulement l'avant-dernière ; il aurait encore un an d'études pour choisir une spécialisation professionnelle. En attendant, il déplia soigneusement l'uniforme fourni par l'école et l'étala sur son lit. Une tunique traditionnelle rouge, un pantalon et des bottes noires, une large ceinture de cuir de la même couleur et une épaisse cape de laine bordée de fourrure pour l'hiver, le tout en deux exemplaires. Le reste, affaires de sport et vêtements "civils", demeura dans le coffre de bois au pied du lit, tandis que les livres et le matériel étaient rangés dans la petite armoire de chevet. Il avait dû laisser son balai tomber quelque part entre Privet Drive et le domicile des Tonks, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas trop : bien qu'il regrettât beaucoup ce magnifique outil, sa marque le rendait trop facilement identifiable. Il trouverait bien quelques Nimbus 2000 pour s'entraîner dans les réserves de Durmstang.

Le matin du 1er septembre, le réveil-matin tira Harry de son lit à grand fracas. Le matelas était décidément beaucoup trop moelleux. Il se leva en catastrophe et se mit à chercher ses affaires pour se diriger vers la salle de bains avant de se rappeler que les autres élèves arriveraient tout au long de la journée, la limite étant fixée à huit heures le soir, à la fermeture des portes de l'école. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas traîner, se débarbouilla et s'habilla en une demi-heure chrono avant de descendre aux cuisines. Pavel et Irina, les deux cuisiniers moldus, avaient pris l'habitude de le voir débarquer dans la matinée aussi ne lui prêtèrent-ils guère attention tandis qu'il se servait un bol de thé, des tartines et une part de fromage.

L'inconvénient de s'être levé si tôt était qu'il restait à Harry encore plusieurs heures à tourner en rond avant de voir débarquer ses premiers condisciples. Pour se calmer, il passa un peu de temps à discuter philosophie avec son vieil ami le boa dans les serres. Puis sa montre tinta, lui rappelant qu'il était déjà onze heures et que ses condisciples devaient déjà commencer à entrer dans l'école.

Et de fait, les premiers élèves se présentaient déjà dans le hall tandis que Harry se perchait sur l'escalier central pour les observer.

Les étudiants venaient non seulement de Russie et d'Europe de l'Est, mais aussi d'Asie Centrale, remarqua le jeune homme. Il existait pourtant des écoles en Chine et au Tibet, aussi supposa-t-il que les différentes nationalités se répartissaient en fonction de leurs affinités politiques plus qu'autre chose. La diversité était suffisante pour que personne ne prêtât particulièrement attention à son apparence ou son accent. De plus, aucune répartition n'ayant lieu en début d'année, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se faire remarquer outre mesure. Bientôt le flux d'arrivants grossit et Harry put se mêler discrètement à la troupe qui montait vers les dortoirs, se séparant bientôt entre filles et garçons au milieu d'un brouhaha perpétuel de conversations. Au bout d'un moment, les élèves finirent par remarquer sa présence et quelques-uns s'avancèrent pour se présenter, Harry répondant dans un russe encore haché. Telensk n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner une nouvelle identité pour son séjour. Si un ressortissant britannique bien connu comme la cible favorite de Voldemort venait s'installer dans leur école, les habitants de Durmstrang avaient pour consigne de se taire à son sujet, et même les plus jeunes parmi les internes savaient bien que la guerre civile avait éclaté en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, mis à part des questions en rafales sur le quidditch et Poudlard, le jeune homme n'eut pas à affronter de sérieuse difficulté. En fait, il se fit très vite deux nouveaux copains parmi les étudiants de son âge, Ivan Loubline et Pamek Temul, tous deux membres des équipes de quidditch de l'école, et qui se proposèrent de le guider durant l'année à travers toutes les subtilités de la vie politique à Durmstrang. Il accepta leur offre avec enthousiasme – les dieux savaient si l'endroit était complexe à souhait ! En leur compagnie, le reste de la journée fila en un éclair tandis qu'ils donnaient un coup de main aux petits nouveaux pour retrouver leur chemin dans la montagne ou vérifiaient l'emplacement des salles de classe. Puis ils se retrouvèrent en salle de détente pour discuter du Quidditch, et de l'impact des… événements survenus dans les îles britanniques sur le Quidditch local et international : plusieurs joueurs connus avaient eux aussi disparu, et il était impossible de savoir lesquels l'avaient fait volontairement.

# #

A vingt heures, le carillon sis dans le clocher au-dessus de la terrasse ouest sonna, rappelant à tous qu'il était l'heure de passer à table, et surtout qu'il valait mieux se trouver dans les murs quand les patrouilles de surveillants commenceraient leurs rondes. Toute la population de l'école se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire, auquel Harry ne s'était pas encore intéressé, ne l'ayant observé que de l'extérieur. Là encore, l'endroit était fondamentalement différent de son équivalent à Poudlard. Durmstrang ne comportant pas de maisons, les étudiants pouvaient se placer là où bon leur semblait sur des tables à tréteaux plus ou moins longues – il y en avait aussi des rondes et des carrées semées ça et là. Une galerie à l'étage faisait le tour de la salle pour permettre d'accueillir l'ensemble de l'école sans avoir besoin d'une surface au sol trop importante et c'était là, ainsi que Harry l'apprit de Pamek, que les professeurs s'installaient généralement pour dîner, en particulier pour garder un œil sur leurs apprentis. L'ensemble de la salle était décoré de mosaïques représentant les diverses qualités que les étudiants se devraient d'intégrer durant leur cursus. Sur l'une des longueurs du rectangle formé par le réfectoire s'alignaient les neuf muses avec leurs attributs, tandis que l'autre, entre les fenêtres, figuraient diverses divinités dont on était prié de s'inspirer : Thot, Hermès, Athéna, Isis, Maât, Héphaïstos, Égérie, et pour clore le ban, Odin et Loki. Sur les côtés courts du rectangle s'étalaient respectivement une immense carte de toutes les régions d'origines des élèves et un Arbre des Mondes dont les ramures de tesselles vertes touchaient le plafond. Chacun prit place et déplia sa serviette dans une rumeur de conversations chuchotées, puis le bruit diminua progressivement en attendant les quelques mots que la direction adressait généralement aux élèves le premier soir de l'année (après cela, les enseignants se contentaient généralement d'un « Bon appétit à tous ! »)

\- Mesdames et messieurs, entama Théodora Sakhouline, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année d'études au sein de notre institution. Comme vous le savez certainement, la guerre civile a repris en Grande-Bretagne avec les partisans du soi-disant Lord Voldemort. Si jamais vous étiez approchés d'une façon ou d'une autre par un agent de cet individu, vous êtes priés de le rapporter aussi rapidement que possible à la direction, qui prendra les mesures **appropriées** (à ce stade, Harry vit plusieurs élèves passer discrètement un doigt le long de leur gorge). Ceci étant dit, il est temps de reprendre des forces pour demain, jeunes gens. Bon appétit.

Le service se fit à peu près comme à Poudlard, les plats apparaissant tout seuls sur les tables, bien qu'ils comprissent un peu plus de légumes et un peu moins de sucreries. Tout en savourant son dîner, Harry jeta des regards circonspects tout autour de lui. Il remarqua rapidement que la directrice Théodora Sakhouline disposait d'un important fan-club parmi les élèves masculins (ainsi que quelques filles). Rien de bien surprenant : l'ensemble du corps professoral était nettement plus jeune que son homologue de Poudlard, et Mme Sakhouline n'aurait pas été déplacée dans un défilé de mode – quoique, les managers des mannequins auraient sans doute trouvé qu'elle avait trop de formes 100 % naturelles pour la laisser monter sur le podium.

# #

Après avoir savouré les derniers restes de son dessert aux myrtilles, Harry suivit la file de ses nouveaux camarades en direction des dortoirs quand une grande fille blonde l'arrêta en chemin.

\- Monsieur Telensk voudrait te voir, dit-elle. Tu sais où se trouve son bureau ?

Il fit signe que oui et elle le laissa monter seul chez l'ombrageux argentier de Durmstrang. Il retrouva sa copie des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_dans les quartiers du dragon. Telensk avait jeté le livre sur un coin de son bureau et il lançait à l'ouvrage un regard dédaigneux quand Harry fit son entrée.

\- De la foutaise, dit-il en pointant un ongle semblable à une serre en direction de l'ouvrage.

\- Quelle partie ? demanda Harry, un peu désarçonné par cette déclaration abrupte.

\- Le conte des trois frères. Je suis assez vieux pour les avoir connus, ceux-là. Et ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun avec leur version papier. Les trois Peverell étaient une bande de trouillards doublés de psychopathes qui s'imaginaient tous, chacun à sa façon, pouvoir se montrer plus malins que la mort. L'un d'eux a créé une baguette magique qu'il pensait capable de vaincre le Faucheur, le deuxième a mis au point une pierre qu'il croyait aussi puissante que le joyau philosophal et le troisième a inventé une cape censée le dissimuler aux yeux de la mort. Inutile de préciser que dans tous les cas, ce fut un échec total. L'aîné des frères a été tué en duel par un sorcier qui s'est approprié sa baguette, le cadet a dépéri après avoir échoué à ramener sa fiancée du monde de l'au-delà et le troisième a été enterré comme tout le monde. Le problème est que leurs divagations ont créé une sorte de légende autour de ces objets. La baguette par exemple est supposée rendre quasi-invincible _et_ être maudite. C'est surtout qu'elle incite ses propriétaires successifs à faire les marioles avec, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier mieux entraîné ou plus adroit ne leur fasse leur fête. -

Et qui est son propriétaire à l'heure actuelle ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Le dernier à l'avoir utilisée au combat était Grindelwald. En toute logique, elle a donc dû passer en possession de Dumbledore.

\- Et Dumbledore a été tué par Drago Malefoy, fit remarquer Harry en se frottant le menton. Cela ferait-il de lui le nouveau maître de la baguette ?

Le dragon réfléchit un instant puis eut un petit mouvement qui signifiait qu'il ne se souciait guère du problème.

\- Possible, si on croit à ce genre d'histoires. Si jamais Voldemort est crédule à ce point, et c'est bien possible puisqu'il accorde crédit aux prophéties de Trelawney, je crains que le jeune monsieur Malefoy n'ait quelques ennuis dans les semaines ou les mois à venir. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ces objets ne sont pas notre priorité. Les horcruxes avant tout. Ceci dit… je viens de recevoir quelques courriers vous concernant. Le premier est arrivé par des voies très détournées et provient de votre ancien chef de maison.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Harry lui arrachait la lettre des mains. Le dragon écarquilla les yeux, puis se reprit très vite. Il était, après tout, bien placé pour connaître les liens quasi-familiaux qui existaient entre le jeune homme et son professeur. Puis il se leva et alla se poster près d'une fenêtre, laissant à son nouvel apprenti la possibilité de lire son courrier en toute discrétion. Rogue ne faisait pas fioritures quand il écrivait, et sa lettre ressemblait plus à un rapport de police, mais elle était truffée d'allusions discrètes uniquement destinées à son ancien étudiant, lui permettant de connaître le sort de ses camarades sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Avant même la rentrée des classes, le Ministère (entendez par là : Ombrage) avait apporté des modifications significatives à l'équipe enseignante. Il était malheureux que Flitwick eût été ainsi chassé de son poste, même si au moins, il avait réussi à s'en tirer entier. Il exerçait une influence modératrice aussi bien sur ses élèves que sur ses collègues et devait sans doute être le seul enseignant de toute l'école - en tout cas le seul dans une matière majeure - à faire preuve d'une totale équité vis-à-vis des quatre maisons. Et Harry faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il lut qu'Alecto Carrow avait été recrutée comme professeur de Défense. Un crève-coeur pour le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, de se voir éjecté de ce poste pour qu'il fût confié à une telle… Mais Rogue avait dû accepter l'exigence du Ministère et cela lui avait au moins permis de recruter le remplaçant qu'il voulait. Par ailleurs, il continuait à verser son salaire à Flitwick, en ponctionnant sur celui de Carrow. C'était idiot et mesquin, mais vu les circonstances, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de se sentir idiot et mesquin. McGongall approuvait. L'état de Poudlard leur mettait à tous deux les nerfs à vif, mais jamais ils n'auraient pris le risque de mettre leurs collègues dans la confidence, tant au sujet des horcruxes que des actions qu'ils entreprenaient en sous-marin. Certains étaient trop bavards, d'autres politiquement peu sûrs, un dernier groupe enfin sujet à une surveillance accrue de la part du "ministère" – en réalité des mangemorts déguisés en fonctionnaires. Il pressait donc Telensk de reprendre la quête des horcruxes lancée par Dumbledore et de l'achever au plus vite avant que Poudlard ne fût entièrement dépecé.

\- Auriez-vous quelque élément à apporter à cette enquête ? demanda le dragon.

\- Si vous me laissez le temps de remonter dans mon dortoir, je peux vous fournir quelque chose, proposa Harry.

\- Faites donc, répondit Telensk en tendant la main vers la porte.

Le jeune homme repartit au galop dans les couloirs, traversa son dortoir au même rythme sous le nez de ses camarades, fouilla dans sa valise pour retrouver le fameux indice, et retraversa l'école au même rythme avant de revenir, essoufflé, dans le bureau de Telesnk.

\- Montrez-moi donc ça, demanda le dragon d'une voix suave en étendant sa paume ouverte.

Harry lui tendit le message qu'il avait découvert dans le faux médaillon. Le dragon étudia longuement le papier, les yeux plissés.

\- Ecriture soignée, support de qualité, anglais sans faute. Un compatriote aisé, sans doute, musa-t-il. Par contre, la signature... Cela peut être aussi bien un homme qu'une femme, soit avec un nom composé, soit deux prénoms. Dans les deux cas, les traditions de notre société étant ce qu'elles sont, cela confirme l'hypothèse d'une personne de la haute. Maintenant, ces initiales ne me disent absolument rien.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il avait bien entendu parler d'un "R.B.", autrement dit Regulus Black, mais...

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il. Il existe un sortilège pour rechercher les gens par leurs initiales ?

Comme si Telensk avait lu dans son esprit, il lui répondit aussitôt :

\- Certainement, mais ne connaîtriez-vous personne qui possède cette combinaison ?

\- R et B, oui. Pour le A, je ne sais pas, admit Harry.

\- Racontez-moi tout, susurra le dragon.

Le jeune homme lui rapporta donc le peu qu'il savait sur le cadet des frères Black, et vit une expression calculatrice se répandre sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Le dragon émit une sorte de ronronnement puis finit par dire :

\- Hmmm... oui, cela pourrait se tenir. Le garçon a été porté disparu, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Et donc... le horcruxe concerné étant le médaillon de Salazar...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, cette histoire de médaillon. Il y en avait un à Grimmauld Place, que nous avons mis de côté pendant le nettoyage de la maison, que personne n'arrivait à ouvrir, et que nous n'avons plus retrouvé ensuite. Kreattur l'a peut-être repris pour son petit musée. Il était très usé, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il y avait une gravure sur le boîtier. Ça ne coûterait rien de vérifier, n'est-ce pas ?

Telensk se gratta pensivement le menton d'un doigt qui ressemblait dangereusement à une serre.

\- Si nous avons un peu de chance, il sera possible de récupérer cet objet et de le détruire. Black loge toujours dans cette maison ?

\- Non, reconnut Harry, il a été obligé d'en partir après que Narcissa ait gagné son procès. Ils ont installé le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa nouvelle maison.

\- Du poulet décapité, tu veux dire... grommela le dragon. Bien… cela veut dire que nous allons devoir nous introduire en territoire ennemi. Il va falloir ruser. En particulier pour vous faire passer inaperçu. Nous en avons fini pour ce soir, je crois. Retournez vite vous coucher, ou vos professeurs auront certainement deux mots à me dire demain matin.

Harry s'inclina et prit congé. Au moins, il avait une bonne nouvelle pour se remonter un peu le moral, songea-t-il en regagnant le dortoir, la seule que Rogue avait pu caser dans sa lettre. Maximilian Expea, le Moldu qui s'était appris tout seul à manier la magie, avait peut-être été viré de Poudlard comme le dernier des malpropres, mais quand Ombrage lui avait envoyé ses laquais pour l'arrêter et le conduire au Ministère, le vieil homme les avait accueillis avec ce qui ressemblait à un mélange, au demeurant fort efficace, de sortilèges et de kung-fu, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où le vieux bonhomme avait bien pu se réfugier après cela. Harry aurait parié pour un retour aux sources de son apprentissage de la magie, autrement dit en Inde. Peut-être y retrouverait-il Sarah ?


	11. Le Jeu Commence

Chers lecteurs, nous lançons ici un appel à l'aide : suite à la création d'une page TVTropes (en anglais) pour Hypothèses, nous avons reçu plusieurs demandes de traduction de cette fanfic par des anglophones.

Vu la masse de travail que cela représente, nous nous permettons de faire appel à votre bon coeur et si certains d'entre vous ont un bon niveau en anglais, accepteraient-ils de nous donner un coup de main ? Nous n'allons évidemment pas vous laisser bosser sans rien faire et nous nous répartirions les chapitres en fonction, mettons, du numéro ou du tome qui vous intéresse le plus. Qu'en dites-vous ?

En attendant, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : le Jeu Commence**_

La semaine de cours qui débuta le lendemain ne dépaysa pas trop Harry, du moins jusqu'au moment où il entendit parler de cours de musique et d'escrime tenus par un curieux personnage aux oreilles pointues. Pour le reste, les leçons alternaient théorie et exercice pratique d'une façon relativement similaire à Poudlard, bien que la liste des sortilèges étudiés fût beaucoup plus étendue et comprît entre autres des attaques et des notions d'anatomie que les administrateurs de l'école écossaise auraient qualifiées d'appel au meurtre. La salle de cours de Mme Mesuli comprenait même un mannequin de biologie dont la « peau » pouvait se détacher pour montrer les organes et les effets de tel ou tel sortilège offensif sur l'un ou l'autre.

Les serres étaient tout aussi animées, le biologiste conservant bien plus que des Tentaculas vénéneuses parmi ses spécimens potentiellement agressifs. Apprendre à dresser une plante carnivore géante surnommée Claudine pour en faire l'équivalent d'un chien de garde n'était pas une tâche à laquelle Harry avait songé à se préparer, par exemple… (Ceci dit, une fois qu'on l'avait nourrie et que ses palpeurs avaient enregistré la texture de votre peau, Claudine révélait une nature beaucoup plus paisible.)

Le seul endroit où tout était à peu près paisible devait être la tour d'astronomie, une matière que Harry avait abandonnée un an plus tôt cela ne l'empêchait pas de visiter l'endroit, pas plus que les autres étudiants, lorsqu'ils souhaitaient se livrer à quelques observations personnelles. Le professeur avait installé des sortilèges de coussinage en plus de nombreux filets solides tout autour de son perchoir en cas de chute impromptue, et de nombreux sorts assourdissants pour limiter le bruit aussi bien que les vibrations des étages inférieurs, qui auraient pu perturber ses délicats instruments d'observation.

En dépit du zèle que Harry mettait à ses études, le plus important pour lui restait cependant les informations que Telensk pouvait laisser filtrer à l'occasion. Le dragon ayant rendu les rênes de l'école à Théodora Sakhouline, on ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant la rentrée, et le jeune homme supposait que l'étrange personnage rendait visite à ses agents pour glaner les renseignements nécessaires à la suite de leur campagne. Il reportait son impatience sur les entraînements de quidditch, programmés tous les samedis matin, les matches entre élèves ne contribuant pas à l'attribution des notes finales. En revanche, un mauvais comportement sur le terrain restait toujours sujet à sanction. Mais cela restait un exutoire pratique à l'angoisse perpétuelle qui rongeait l'estomac de Harry et menaçait d'y faire des trous avant la fin du trimestre. Et puis jouer avec un entraîneur qui avait formé Viktor Krum ne pouvait que faire du bien à sa propre qualité de jeu. Un de ces jours, il allait bien finir par maîtriser complètement la feinte de Wronsky.

# #

Il lui fallut attendre un mois entier avant de revoir Telensk. Harry planchait sur ses potions dans un coin de l'immense bibliothèque aux escaliers tarabiscotés lorsque le dragon vint le chercher, un sac de voyage à la main.

\- Jeune homme, nous avons du travail. Laissez vos livres pour le moment.

Il reposa son cahier avec une précipitation qui amena un sourire indulgent sur le visage mince du dragon.

\- Nous avons une petite visite à faire à Grimmauld Place et j'aurai besoin de vous en tant que guide. Attendez-vous à quelques vilaines surprises lorsque vous remettrez les pieds en Angleterre, je tiens à vous prévenir.

\- Entendu. Que vais-je dire aux professeurs ? J'ai cours d'enchantements, de runes, et -

\- Je les ai déjà prévenus et ils ont très bien compris la situation. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous pourrez reprendre le cours normal de vos leçons d'ici demain. Après-demain si nous prenons du retard. Je vous déposerai directement dans une de nos planques à Londres, aussi inutile de vous déguiser pour cette fois. Allez simplement vous changer, nous partons dans quinze minutes.

Décidément, il n'arrêterait jamais de courir, dans cette école.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas après le départ, un transplanage un peu abrupt qui les déposa au terminal de Calais. Telensk les mena au pas de course jusqu'à l'embarquement dans un train à direction de Saint-Pancrace. Les moyens d'entrée purement moldus n'étaient pas surveillés, ce qui laissait beaucoup de possibilités pour s'introduire clandestinement en Grande-Bretagne. Durant le trajet, Harry se vit remettre plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette afin de se remettre un peu au parfum.

Les "grands changements" promis par Ombrage n'avaient pas tardé à Poudlard. Les inscriptions automatiques des étudiants sorciers nés de parents moldus avaient purement et simplement été annulées. Les élèves en cours de scolarité avaient été exclus de l'établissement. La bonne dame aurait voulu pousser les choses plus loin et chasser aussi les enfants dont un seul des parents était sorcier, mais cela serait revenu à fermer l'école et le Ministère nouveau style ne pouvait pas - encore - se le permettre. En attendant, pour « équilibrer les comptes », les droits d'admission des nouveaux étudiants se virent sèchement relever, ce qui contribua à exclure quelques familles parmi les plus pauvres. Les Weasley faisaient partie du lot. Cela ravissait les plus jeunes membres de la tribu qui, ayant quitté le Terrier pour ne pas laisser toutes les belettes dans la même tanière, pouvaient à présent œuvrer pour la résistance sans le moindre contrôle de leurs parents ni du reste de l'Ordre. Le dragon ignorait encore ce qu'ils mijotaient, mais restait persuadé que l'on ne tarderait pas à avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Dans l'école elle-même, les étudiants étaient perdus. Le temps était bien fini où l'on pouvait afficher sa « dissidence » en volant l'insigne d'un préfet pour le donner à Peeves ou en glissant des livres de contes moldus dans la section des ouvrages d'Histoire de la bibliothèque. Même les plaisanteries impliquant le choixpeau n'étaient plus les bienvenues et les punitions réclamées par le Ministère à l'égard des fauteurs de troubles se faisaient de plus en plus sévères – quoique rarement, si jamais, appliquées. Le reste du pays sorcier n'était pas beaucoup plus sûr. Des escouades surnommées "Rafleurs" écumaient l'île à la recherche de dissidents ou de réfractaires aux contrôles, qu'elles livraient aux autorités en échange d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Ce "commerce" était des plus lucratifs et menait naturellement à des abus et des dénonciations mensongères. Les deux compères devraient slalomer avec beaucoup d'adresse pour parvenir à éviter ces mercenaires.

\- Ceci dit, commenta Telensk, avec un bon paquet d'argent, je suis certain qu'on peut les amener à détourner les yeux pendant quelques minutes.

\- Et je suppose que vous en avez encore beaucoup ?

\- Ma foi, trois mille ans se sont écoulés depuis le passage des ancêtres Cobbyte, répondit le dragon en découvrant deux rangées de dents anormalement pointues pour un être humain. J'ai eu le temps de refaire mes réserves au point que je n'ai même plus à toucher à celles de Durmstrang.

Harry jugea plus prudent de ne pas risquer d'autre commentaire, et fit silence jusqu'à ce que le tandem eût rejoint le pied-à-terre dont Telensk disposait dans la capitale britannique.

\- Vous connaissez bien le métro de Londres ?

\- Assez pour ne pas me perdre. Je sais par quelles stations passer pour arriver à Grimmauld Place depuis la City, répondit Harry.

\- Parfait. Nous nous rendrons là-bas d'ici quelques heures, le temps de changer de tenue et de grignoter un morceau.

« Un morceau » était bien le terme pour qualifier le casse-croûte pour le moins frugal que le dragon avait emporté, majoritairement constitué pour sa part de viande saignante, pour ne pas dire crue.

\- On risque de voir des mangemorts en cours de route ? demanda Harry tout en mordant une portion de sandwich.

\- Pas côté sorcier. Ils veulent donner l'illusion que c'est le Ministère qui contrôle tout, peut-être pour que les bons sang-pur apparaissent comme des sauveurs potentiels quand le Ministère deviendra par trop détestable.

Le jeune homme émit un bruit dégoûté.

\- En revanche, poursuivit Telensk en ignorant l'interruption, il est plus que probable que nous en croisions côté moldu, et en grand costume, de surcroît. Les normaux étant les victimes désignées des mangemorts, il devait paraître intelligent de se vêtir de façon similaire à des gens que les normaux craignent. Seulement, ils les haïssent aussi, et se balader en mode Ku Klux Klan dans les rues de Londres est une bonne garantie de se prendre au minimum un pavé dans la tête.

Harry songea que _quelqu'un_ (ou plusieurs) avait aussi dû faire passer des informations à la communauté moldue concernant les inconvénients des baguettes magiques et des sortilèges par rapport aux armes conventionnelles.

\- Certains pensent qu'il leur suffirait de se téléporter sous le nez des principaux dirigeants de ce monde et de les mettre sous imperium, poursuivit le dragon. Le problème, c'est que les sorciers hors de quelques agents du ministère ignorent à peu près tout de la chaîne de commandement des différents gouvernements humains, et ils ne _connaissent pas_ les remplaçant potentiels des présidents, chanceliers ou premiers ministres qu'ils cibleraient. De plus, les guignols de Voldemort ne sont familiers avec aucune grande ville normale hors Londres et Édimbourg. Et même celles-ci ont drôlement changé pendant le temps qu'ils ont passé en prison. Nous pouvons aussi prendre en compte les connaissances accumulées par les Moldus en terme de biologie microbienne et de génétique. Non, sérieusement, si Voldemort voulait déclencher une guerre contre le monde normal, il la perdrait. Point barre.

Telensk tapota l'accoudoir de son siège.

\- Par ailleurs, je mettrais personnellement tout en œuvre pour que les sorciers perdent une telle guerre. Histoire d'assurer un peu de tranquillité à mon peuple.

Harry haussa un sourcil

\- Je ne dis pas que les humains sans magie ne nous verraient pas comme une menace ou qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de nous chasser... mais certains sont capables de nous voir de façon positive, et ils nous _respectent_ d'une façon ou d'une autre. Du point de vue des sorciers, nous ne sommes que des animaux inférieurs qu'on élimine ou qu'on réduit en esclavage.

Il resta un instant silencieux, le nez baissé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- J'enfile un manteau et je vous suis, monsieur.

\- Très bien. Alors en route.

Ils gagnèrent tranquillement la station de métro la plus proche. De ce côté-ci de Londres, ils ne risquaient rien. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faudrait montrer patte blanche ou se déguiser en courant d'air. Le Ministère avait mis en place une politique de recensement systématique des sorciers et de leurs origines et quiconque ne se trouvait pas sur leur registre risquait un séjour prolongé en compagnie d'agents autrement plus désagréables que les aurors. La population magique, humaine ou non, se pliait relativement bien à ces directives. Les sorciers nés de Moldus n'étaient pas si stupides. Connaissant fort bien les suites de ces « enregistrements » - comme si on pouvait oublier si vite les rafles à grande échelle qui avaient ravagé l'Europe cinquante ans auparavant – ils ne se pressaient pas d'obéir aux ordres du ministère et restaient tranquillement de l'autre côté de la barrière, ou quittaient la Grande-Bretagne en attendant que l'herbe y repousse plus verte. Parallèlement aux réseaux de traque instaurés par le Ministère, des réseaux d'évasion se mettaient en place vers le monde moldu et les victimes potentielles des Rafleurs se faisaient plus rares, rendant ces croquemitaines d'autant plus nerveux, car leurs employeurs exigeaient des résultats.

Une fois sortis du métro, les deux compères s'approchèrent discrètement de la maison des Black. Le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été détruit lorsque Mrs Malefoy avait repris possession des lieux et aucun n'avait été recréé en remplacement. Aussi Harry n'eut-il aucun problème à retrouver le perron moussu et la porte ornée de serpents.

\- C'est d'un goût… commenta Telensk d'un air blasé.

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas dû penser que l'Ordre avait intégré des sorts de reconnaissance dans la porte, car celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Harry sans la moindre difficulté. Néanmoins, le jeune homme garda la main serrée sur sa baguette au moment de franchir le seuil de l'antique demeure. Le silence les accueillit. Un emplacement aux couleurs moins fanées sur l'un des murs attira l'attention de Harry, qui découvrit que le portrait de Mrs Black avait été déménagé – sans doute pour bénéficier d'une place plus éclairée dans le manoir Malefoy. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'auraient à craindre ni ses hurlements ni ses indiscrétions. La porte se referma doucement derrière eux et alors qu'ils inspectaient le hall avec minutie, un léger frôlement attira leur attention. Cela semblait provenir du sol, et plus précisément du tapis qui couvrait le parquet. Une file colonne de poussière grise s'éleva sous leurs yeux et s'assembla en une forme vaguement humaine.

\- Severus Rogue ? demanda le spectre d'une voix caverneuse.

La forme se précisa et Harry recula d'un pas, percutant Telensk, quand l'apparition prit le visage décharné, décomposé, de Dumbledore, les orbites vides et les vêtements en haillons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? gronda le dragon, les crocs découverts.

\- C'est… sûrement… un sortilège pour empêcher les visites… indésirables… murmura Harry, tandis que le spectre criait à présent après Drago Malefoy, exigeant que son assassin lui répondît. Ils… ils ont dû l'installer pour piéger des mangemorts qui tenteraient de le franchir sans répondre. Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer pour voir, ça ressemble beaucoup à une idée de Maugrey.

\- Pas mal, c'est presque une idée intelligente, pour une fois, grinça Telensk avant de hausser légèrement la voix à l'adresse de l'apparition : Nous ne sommes ni Rogue ni Malefoy ! Nous ne vous avons pas tué, espèce de vieux crétin !

Le fantôme artificiel redevint poussière et disparut en une fine couche qui recouvrit le tapis. Telensk tira sa baguette et marmonna un « Récurvite » qui rendit à la carpette une partie de ses couleurs d'antan, sans éliminer totalement la poussière ensorcelée.

Après cet épisode, le tandem s'avança dans le couloir avec beaucoup plus de prudence, mais aucune autre apparition ne se manifesta. L'endroit était désert.

Une fois la victoire emportée, Narcissa Malefoy ne s'était guère donné la peine d'entretenir Grimmauld Place, ce qui pouvait se comprendre puisque la plus grande partie de la fortune familiale appartenait à Lucius, et sous séquestre du Ministère. Dolorès Ombrage respectait le sang pur et les grandes lignées, mais quand de grosses quantités d'argent étaient en jeu, les grands principes se trouvaient mystérieusement oubliés. Le Ministère pouvait faire fructifier ou ponctionner les sommes bloquées comme bon lui semblait. Le résultat, c'était une maison froide et poussiéreuse, où personne n'avait plus rien fait depuis des mois. Telensk renifla à plusieurs reprises et hocha la tête en direction de la cuisine. Harry comprit quelqu'un se trouvait là, sans doute Kreattur qui nichait sous la chaudière à deux pas de là. Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la cuisine et se dirigea vers le placard où vivait l'elfe de maison. Sa baguette en main, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Un glapissement strident lui confirma que l'elfe était bien dans la place. Puis une petite forme vert pâle drapée d'un torchon en haillons tenta de bondir dans la cuisine pour s'échapper. Telensk avait les réflexes assez rapides pour attraper l'elfe au vol, et Kreattur se mit à brailler de terreur, quelque chose que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu, même lorsque Sirius se montrait particulièrement mauvais avec son serviteur. Il se rappela ensuite que la magie des elfes de maison était différente de celle des sorciers, et que Kreattur voyait peut-être Telensk tel qu'il était réellement. On aurait paniqué pour moins que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Kreattur ? finit par gémir le petit personnage. Kreattur fait tout ce que demande la maîtresse. Il garde la maison, il empêche les voleurs d'entrer... quand il peut. Oh, Kreattur est toujours tout seul dans cette grande maison !

\- Du calme, du calme, affirma Harry. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te punir. Nous voulons simplement te demander quelque chose.

\- Kreattur écoute.

\- C'est en rapport avec un objet qui se trouvait encore récemment dans cette maison, un genre de gros médaillon en or avec une sculpture de serpent à moitié effacée. Tu t'en souviens ? - Oh oui, c'était le médaillon de maître Regulus ! Il a ordonné à Kreattur de le cacher et de le détruire, mais Kreattur n'a jamais pu. Il y avait une magie trop puissante dedans ! Quelque chose qui refusait de s'en aller !

Harry considéra Kreattur avec un intérêt renouvelé. Si le petit personnage savait où se cachait au moins un des horcruxes, les affaires de la résistance avanceraient d'un pas de géant. Il s'assit à côté de l'elfe de maison et lui fit signe de continuer à parler, en espérant que sa politesse passée vis-à-vis du serviteur allait payer.

\- Peux-tu nous raconter ce qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

La mine de Kreattur se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer, mais au lieu de cela, il s'assit bien droit et commença à parler.

\- Le maître a voulu le jeter, mais Kreattur l'a récupéré ! C'était trop important pour le laisser jeter comme ça.

\- Tu dis que le médaillon appartenait à Regulus, susurra le dragon. Comment est-ce possible ? Reprends depuis le début de l'histoire, s'il te plaît.

\- Après que M. Sirius soit parti de la maison – bon débarras, quel méchant garçon ! - M. Regulus a voulu relever le nom des Black. Il parlait beaucoup du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses idées, de son règne sur les Moldus. Quand il a eu seize ans, M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était si fier, si heureux de servir… Un an après, M. Regulus est venu chercher Kreattur. Il a toujours aimé Kreattur, il l'a toujours bien traité. Il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe de maison… C'était un grand honneur, et M. Regulus a dit que Kreattur devait bien obéir au Seigneur, et qu'ensuite, il devrait revenir à la maison, quoiqu'il arrive.

Telensk réfléchit. Un rapide calcul suffit à lui rappeler que l'incident avait eu lieu à peu près au moment où la loyauté de Rogue commençait à vaciller, et qui sinon une personne ayant manipulé un horcruxe aurait pu en parler au futur maître des potions ?

L'elfe se balançait d'avant en arrière en respirant de façon de plus en plus hachée.

\- Alors Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur du Ténèbres, qui a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte où rentrait la mer…

Harry sentit la nausée monter insidieusement dans sa gorge. Il savait où Voldemort avait entraîné l'elfe inconscient du danger.

\- Au bord du lac, disait Kreattur, il y avait un bateau qui brillait dans le noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a amené Kreattur sur l'île au milieu du lac. Là, il y avait un bassin rempli de potion.

Le bon Tom, qui avait fait vérifier l'efficacité des défenses de son précieux horcruxe par une créature qu'il jugeait inférieure et totalement négligeable…

\- Le Se… Seigneur des Ténèbres a f… fait boire la p… potion à Kreattur…

\- Arrête, ordonna Harry. Je suis allé là-bas aussi. Il t'a fait vider tout le bassin avant d'y mettre le médaillon authentique, et puis il a de nouveau rempli la vasque, c'est ça ?

Kreattur hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Kreattur avait très mal… et très soif, alors il a voulu boire l'eau du lac.

Harry fut saisi d'un frisson nerveux.

\- Les morts dans le lac… Ils ont emmené Kreattur tout au fond, là où il fait noir, et très froid. Mais Kreattur est rentré à la maison.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Regulus lui avait ordonné, expliqua Telensk, alors il a obéi. La magie des elfes de maison ne fonctionne pas comme celle des humains, pas plus que la mienne, d'ailleurs. Il a pu s'extraire de cette caverne parce que toutes les défenses installées par Voldemort ont été conçues contre des sorciers. Il a négligé les autres. Et ensuite ? s'enquit le dragon en se tournant vers l'elfe.

Harry savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout ce qui allait suivre.

\- Kreattur a tout raconté à Maître Regulus, qui s'est mis très en colère. Il a ordonné à Kreattur de se soigner, et quand Kreattur est allé mieux, il lui a dit de l'emmener dans la caverne, sur l'île. Monsieur Regulus a… bu la potion dans le bassin. Toute la potion.

Telensk laissa échapper sa respiration en un long sifflement.

\- Ensuite… M… Maître Regulus a pris le médaillon et en a déposé un autre à la place et le… le bassin s'est à nouveau rempli. Kreattur a dit au jeune maître de ne pas boire, de ne surtout pas boire de l'eau du lac, mais… mais les morts sont venus quand même, et Maître Regulus a été entraîné sous l'eau.

L'elfe émit un gémissement aigu.

\- Alors Kreattur est rentré à la maison avec le médaillon. La maîtresse de Kreattur est morte de chagrin, mais Kreattur ne pouvait rien dire, il avait juré… Mon pauvre petit maître, qui était attrapeur dans son équipe !

Étant arrivé au bout de son récit, Kreattur se cacha le visage dans ses mains ridées et se mit à pleurer sous le regard effaré des deux magiciens.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant un long moment après cette confession en règle. Que pouvaient-ils dire, de toute façon ? Harry songea soudain avec horreur que le malheureux Regulus avait dû être l'un des cadavres animés qui flottaient encore dans le lac souterrain. Même mort, le pauvre garçon n'avait pu échapper à son tortionnaire.

Puis il retrouva un peu le sens des réalités et après avoir tendu un mouchoir à Kreattur, ce qui déclencha une autre vague de sanglots, il lui demanda aimablement :

\- Peux-tu nous dire où se trouve ce médaillon ? Il me semble l'avoir vu dans la bibliothèque lorsque je suis venu ici pendant l'été, il y a deux ans.

Kreattur se donna des coups de poings sur la tête, auxquels Telensk mit fin en agrippant l'elfe par les poignets.

\- Oh, Kreattur est un mauvais elfe ! Il a laissé cet horrible bonhomme voler le médaillon, et la vaisselle… gémit le serviteur.

\- Quel bonhomme ? questionna aussitôt Harry, avec un pressentiment désagréable.

\- Cet espèce d'escroc en guenilles, brama Kreattur, ce gredin qui prenait tout dans la maison pour aller le revendre ! Oh, et le maître (là il cracha trois fois par terre) qui le laissait faire, et qui l'encourageait !

\- D'accord… Mondingus Fletcher a vu briller l'or et il a mis la main dessus.

\- Qui ça ? grogna le dragon.

\- Un genre de voleur à la petite semaine, répondit Harry. Sirius l'a malheureusement laissé chiper une partie des objets de valeur de la maison, depuis les coupes en argent jusqu'aux bijoux. Il s'est débiné pendant mon transfert depuis Privet Drive.

\- Où peut-on trouver ce Fletcher, d'après vous ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

\- Puisqu'il a encore volé des objets à Grimmauld Place, il va tenter de les fourguer rapidement, alors je dirais l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le dragon opina, puis fit un petit calcul.

\- Même si c'est une zone de non-droit complet, on va éviter d'y rôder en plein jour. Les Rafleurs y passent régulièrement. En fait, je suggère que tu restes ici pendant que je vais à la pêche. Cela risque de me prendre quelque temps.

Quand Telensk émettait une suggestion, dans ce contexte cela s'apparentait plutôt à un ordre.

Après que Harry lui ait fait une description succincte du bonhomme, le dragon remonta dans le hall et Harry entendit la porte claquer derrière lui avant de se retrouver seul avec un Kreattur démoralisé. Sans trop se creuser la tête, le jeune homme se mit en quête de deux tasses, d'une théière et d'une boîte de thé encore utilisable. Mais l'elfe retrouva très vite son sens habituel du travail, et se mit en devoir d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir son visiteur. Même aux ordres de Narcissa – quoique cette dernière l'eût en gros abandonné à son triste sort – il était d'une politesse parfaite avec Harry et se rappelait exactement ce que le jeune homme aimait manger.

Tandis que l'elfe allait se servir dans le garde-manger des Malefoy (et Harry avait noté qu'il avait proposé cette solution avec un sourire particulièrement narquois), son « jeune monsieur » se dépêchait de faire la vaisselle pour trois et de dépoussiérer la table de la cuisine.

Cependant, le temps passa. Harry et Kreattur eurent le temps de dîner, de ranger la pièce et de faire disparaître encore un peu de poussière, et le dragon ne revenait toujours pas. Cela semblait d'ailleurs mettre Kreattur plus à l'aise.

# #

Pendant ce temps, Telensk gagnait le Chemin de Traverse. Deux gardes étaient postés à l'entrée officielle de l'Allée des Embrumes, questionnant tous ceux qui tentaient de pénétrer dans la ruelle mal famée. Aussi lorsque le dragon s'avança tranquillement vers eux, les deux gorilles levèrent leur baguette et lui ordonnèrent de se présenter au contrôle.

\- Il est inutile de vérifier mes papiers, tout est en règle, assura Telensk.

Aussitôt, les gardes se rangèrent de côté pour le laisser passer. Le dragon s'avança d'un pas nonchalant dans l'Allée, dont les résidents lui parurent encore plus miséreux qu'à l'ordinaire. Plusieurs boutiques étaient fermées, des planches barrant leur devanture, tandis que d'autres avaient été pillées… ou visitées par le nouveau ministère. Après bien des détours, il finit par trouver une échoppe encore ouverte et occupée. Le patron le regarda entrer avec méfiance.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je cherche Mondingus Fletcher, annonça posément le dragon.

\- J'connais personne de ce nom-là, répondit l'autre sans lever le nez de son livre de comptes.

\- Un homme de petite taille, débraillé, mal rasé, qui sent l'alcool bon marché et qui vient régulièrement par ici pour vendre de la camelote plus ou moins précieuse, insista aimablement Telensk.

\- 'coutez, mon vieux, j'vous ai dit que je l'connaissais pas !

Le bras de Telensk se détendit d'un coup et agrippa l'homme par le col, lui plaquant la tête contre son comptoir.

\- Mauvaise réponse, gronda la créature en laissant ses ongles pousser brusquement de quelques centimètres. Maintenant, tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais sur cet escroc de bas étage, et plus vite que ça.

Les yeux du commerçant s'agrandirent de terreur et il bégaya quelques instants avant de reconnaître que oui, Fletcher venait parfois dans sa boutique pour s'approvisionner en matériel et en conserves. Il pensait d'ailleurs que le bonhomme reviendrait d'ici deux ou trois jours maximum, car ses réserves devraient bientôt être à sec.

\- Nous nous reverrons demain, promit Telensk avant de ressortir comme il était venu.

Cette fois les gardes ne tentèrent même pas de l'arrêter.

# #

Harry était en train de fouiller la chambre de Regulus de fond en comble lorsque le dragon revint à Grimmauld Place, sous le prétexte de la dépoussiérer. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose, à l'exception de quelques photos des Serpentard de l'époque, dont une où le jeune homme, en tenue d'attrapeur, posait à côté de Rogue, revêtu quant à lui d'une épaisse blouse de fabricant de potions. C'était peut-être mal, mais Harry empocha la photographie.

Une fois que Telensk lui eut expliqué ses idées au sujet de Fletcher, il n'y eut plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Le commerçant, terrifié à l'idée de se faire réduire en cendres en même temps que son magasin, avait juré devant tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux qu'il préviendrait son dangereux commanditaire dès que Mondingus réapparaîtrait.

Le tandem put profiter pendant une journée et demie seulement de la cuisine de Kreattur et des nombreux détails que l'elfe, sans doute à cause de son grand âge, laissait échapper au sujet de la gentille Mis Cissy et de son moins gentil rejeton. Drago avait eu raison sur un point, contre toute attente : le meurtre de Dumbledore lui avait réellement valu les honneurs.

Puis le marchand de l'Allée des Embrumes envoya un message, annonçant que Fletcher était dans sa boutique et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Laissant là les livres qu'il consultait, le directeur transplana en toute hâte vers ce lieu mal famé et trouva comme promis son escroc dans l'échoppe, tentant de revendre ce qui ressemblait à une collection de vieux flacons en verre de mauvaise facture. Il lui mit la main au collet et le tira derrière lui vers la porte, non sans lancer au passage quelques gallions dans les mains du négociant, trop content de garder à la fois une prime et la camelote de Fletcher.

Le bonhomme se débattait en braillant, mais autant essayer d'échapper à une presse hydraulique. Telensk le traîna sans peine sur le pavé de la ruelle avant de transplaner de nouveau.

Les deux hommes réapparurent sur le carrelage de la cuisine à Grimmauld Place et Telensk laissa tomber sa proie sur le sol sans douceur.

\- Et voilà ! Service compris !

\- C'est lui le sale voleur ! glapit Kreattur, se ruant sur Fletcher une poêle à la main.

Et il en flanqua deux coups à la suite sur la tête du bonhomme, accompagnés d'une litanie de noms d'oiseaux directement inspirés par le portrait de Mrs Black. Cela rappela à Harry le soir où Arabella Figg avait à moitié assommé le gredin avec son filet à provisions. Telensk riait en montrant des dents particulièrement blanches et pointues tandis que Kreattur faisait connaître son mécontentement.

_CLANG ! BANG !_

\- Aï-euh ! Mais dites-lui d'arrêter ! brama l'escroc en tentant de se protéger.

Harry était trop content de voir enfin Fletcher recevoir ce qu'il méritait pour limiter l'enthousiasme sans faille de Kreattur, mais il fallait que l'homme restât en état de parler. Il leva paresseusement la main. L'elfe abattit encore deux fois son poêlon sur le crâne de Mondingus pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Bon, finit par dire Harry d'un ton traînant. Ça devrait suffire. Merci Kreattur.

\- Au service du jeune maître, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire mauvais. Kreattur reste à la disposition du jeune monsieur si jamais ce voleur avait besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse encore la mémoire.

Telensk s'agenouilla sur les carreaux de terre cuite pour regarder Fletcher droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que vous avez bonne mémoire, monsieur le receleur, parce que vous allez devoir nous dire où se trouve à présent un médaillon très semblable à celui que je vous mets sous le nez et que vous avez volé il y a deux ans grand maximum.

\- Euh… et si j'veux pas vous l'dire ?

\- Vous me le direz quand même, mais ce sera beaucoup plus désagréable. C'est vous qui voyez.

Toute idée de bravade abandonna aussitôt Fletcher, qui confirma que oui, il avait bien volé le médaillon et comptait le refourguer chez Barjow et Beurk mais s'était fait prendre en chemin par un agent du ministère qui avait confisqué son trésor et l'avait laissé plumé comme une oie de Noël.

\- C'était une espèce de bonne femme habillée comme une gamine avec la p'tite veste en peluche rose et un nœud dans les cheveux, postillonna Fletcher. E' ressemblait à un crapaud.

Telensk siffla d'exaspération tandis que Harry se tapait le front d'une main.

\- Ombrage ! Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Le dragon réfléchit rapidement.

\- Il serait plus simple de l'attaquer quand elle est chez elle, mais je ne résiste pas à l'idée de faire un exemple. Cependant, pas tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers Fletcher, qui parut se recroqueviller sous le regard de ces yeux d'un vert quasi hypnotique. Telensk se pencha sur l'escroc. Après une dizaine de secondes, celui-ci commença à tousser, puis à suffoquer, puis ses mains se crispèrent sur sa poitrine et il se tassa un peu plus sur le plancher. Choqué, Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Pas de témoin, dit simplement Telensk, qui se releva en époussetant sa robe.

Kreattur considéra un instant sa poêle, puis le cadavre du voleur, et haussa les épaules avec un soupir de déception.

\- Qu'est-ce que Kreattur doit faire de ce malfaisant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, promit Telensk, je vais m'en occuper.

Harry ne préféra pas s'étendre sur ce que cela impliquait. Déjà, l'avoir tué était beaucoup. Il n'était pas hostile, même s'il avait du mal à tenir sa langue. Harry frissonna.

\- Retourne dans notre planque et prépare les bagages. Nous rentrons à la maison immédiatement.


	12. Devoirs sur Table

Tagazok à tous les lecteurs !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux, et encore merci pour toutes vos revues - c'est le carburant des auteurs de fics.

Navrée pour le délai entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci, mais mon co-auteur est en panne, et j'ai fini par poster sans attendre ses modifications.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Devoirs sur Table**_

Le retour au bercail se fit comme l'aller, rapidement et discrètement. Harry voulait se rendre au Ministère le plus vite possible pour récupérer l'artefact volé par Ombrage, et tant qu'à faire, mettre le crapaud hors d'état de nuire, mais son dangereux associé avait d'autres idées en tête. Avant de s'attaquer à l'institution dominante, l'intrigante créature jugeait nécessaire de préparer le terrain et de semer quelques graines de désordre dans la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Des graines à croissance rapide, de préférence.

\- Nous allons commencer par Gringotts, décida Telensk durant leur réunion post-mission dans le bureau qu'occupait le dragon. Les sorciers sont des veaux dans leur grande majorité, mais des veaux qui tiennent à leur argent comme à la prunelle de les yeux, sinon plus. Si nous menaçons leurs précieux petits sous, ils vont paniquer, puis retirer le contenu de leurs comptes. « Il n'y a rien de plus poltron qu'un petit écu », comme disait Rotschild. Les gobelins vont s'énerver en retour. Le ton va monter entre leurs représentants et ceux des sorciers, un conflit va éclater, d'abord diplomatique, puis beaucoup plus physique… Alors seulement nous pourrons commencer à nous intéresser au ministère.

Finalement, se dit Harry, on aurait mieux fait de remplacer le serpent du blason de son ancienne maison par un dragon. Plus planificateur que ces bêtes-là, ça n'existait pas.

Mais il lui faudrait apprendre la patience. Pour l'heure, Gringotts était difficilement accessible, les agents du Ministère s'y rendant en masse pour forcer l'adoption de nouvelles règles. Passer inaperçu dans ses conditions relevait de la gageure et maître Telensk préférait attendre que l'ambiance fût un peu retombée avant de s'aventurer dans la place.

\- Je ne pense pas que la disparition de Fletcher alarme beaucoup de monde, sauf peut-être dans l'Ordre du Phénix – et encore, je pense qu'ils l'ont classé comme définitivement perdu depuis un moment – mais s'il était surveillé par Ombrage, il vaut mieux laisser refroidir un peu la piste.

\- D'après vous, demanda Harry, nous pourrions trouver un horcruxe dans les coffres de la banque ?

Le dragon pianota sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Peut-être bien. Contrairement aux habitations sorcières, Gringotts est pratiquement inaccessible aux enquêteurs du Ministère, même lorsqu'ils sont honnêtes. Je sais que Scrimgeour a voulu envoyer ses aurors éplucher les relevés des objets précieux contenus dans les caves de la banque, mais sans succès. Il leur a été impossible d'approcher les coffres des familles ayant acquis - ou loué, suivant l'interprétation très spéciale que les gobelins font du commerce - des objets de fabrication gobeline. Je conseillerais donc de commencer par les Malefoy.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Jedusor leur avait déjà confié son journal, avec le succès que l'on sait, et il n'est pas du genre à mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

\- Pas faux, admit Telensk. On peut aussi oublier le coffre des Nott. Depuis la mort du pater familias, il est passé sous le contrôle des McLagen en attendant la majorité de Théodore... donc s'ils y ont trouvé des artefacts suspects, ils ont déjà dû s'en débarrasser. Les Lestrange, par contre...

Harry opina. Le coffre de Bellatrix et Cie ne pouvait que se révéler bien garni en objets dangereux.

\- Bon, reprit Telensk, je dois consulter mon expert en la matière.

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit innocemment Harry.

\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, répliqua le dragon en découvrant très légèrement les crocs. D'ailleurs, il est grand temps que vous retourniez à vos études. Vous ne me serez pas d'une grande utilité si vous ne savez pas vous battre correctement.

_Raté…_

Harry dut s'avouer vaincu et reprit le chemin de son dortoir pour réviser les cours que ses camarades avaient recopiés pour lui.

# #

Plusieurs jours passèrent, puis une semaine complète. Pour s'occuper pendant son temps libre, Harry avait commencé à fréquenter le club de duel de l'école, une institution qui n'avait en commun avec la pathétique entreprise de Lockhart que le nom. Pour commencer, on ne s'y battait pas qu'avec des baguettes. Les armes non-magiques étaient également présentes en quantité, accrochées sur d'impressionnants râteliers. Certains élèves susurraient des rumeurs au sujet d'engins de gros calibre entreposés dans les sous-sols de l'établissement. A une époque, Harry aurait pris cela avec un sourire un peu sceptique, mais après avoir visité les sous-sols de Poudlard et du Ministère de la Magie, il devait admettre qu'une armurerie moldue dans une école sorcière qui faisait déjà grand usage de la technologie moderne ne le surprenait même plus, artillerie incluse.

Faute de fusil, il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les armes blanches, dont l'étrange professeur qui tenait le club avait fait sa spécialité. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Mme Mesuli servît aussi de maîtresse d'armes, mais l'individu qui dirigeait les sessions lui était tout à fait inconnu. Il était a priori de sexe masculin, très grand, les yeux d'un gris clair et portait ses cheveux noirs très longs. Le jeune homme eut l'impression que les oreilles dissimulées sous ces longues mèches étaient plus grandes et plus pointues que la moyenne mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'approcher le personnage d'assez près pour s'en assurer. A ce qu'il entendit par la suite, beaucoup d'autres étudiants soupçonnaient leur maître de duel d'être un haut-elfe, bien que personne ne pût fournir de preuve définitive.

En attendant, elfe ou pas, le maître d'armes n'avait aucun problème pour envoyer ses élèves au tapis sans retenir ses coups le moins du monde. Harry songea brusquement qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée quand vint son tour de commencer les exercices… Au moins avait-il eu la bonne idée de préciser dès le départ qu'il était totalement novice dans ce domaine.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressortir du gymnase les genoux tremblants et le dos courbatu, avec sans doute plus de bleus qu'il n'en récoltait d'ordinaire en une saison de quidditch.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ce fou furieux ? demanda-t-il à Telensk lorsqu'il le recroisa dans un couloir.

\- Lui ? Je l'ai dégotté sur la rive de la Baltique, en train de crever de faim. Ça fait un bail, je ne sais même plus combien d'années exactement. Il est efficace, non ?

Harry jugea plus sage de ne pas relever. Par pure conscience professionnelle, il décida malgré tout de continuer à s'entraîner au club une fois par semaine. Au moins. A ce régime, il n'allait plus ressembler à un porte-manteau sur pattes lorsqu'il quitterait Durmstrang.

# #

Octobre s'écoula entièrement, entre les cours et les devoirs, et les heures supplémentaires que Harry devait réaliser pour se mettre complètement à niveau. Les sortilèges en grec lui donnaient beaucoup de mal, son cerveau ayant pris l'habitude du latin, et il se surveillait toujours pour s'empêcher d'utiliser les formules apprises à Poudlard. Techniquement, il ne commettait pas de faute, mais Durmstrang tenait à utiliser sa propre langue, entre autres pour désarçonner l'adversaire. Le latin était le standard international officiel, mais jamais aucun traité n'en avait rendu l'usage obligatoire.

Pour se faciliter un peu l'existence et s'épargner encore des heures à la bibliothèque (bien qu'il adorât cet endroit à l'architecture gentiment démente), Harry décida de se concentrer, au moins pour les cours de défense, sur les sortilèges informulés. Il comptait bien en faire la démonstration à son ancien directeur lorsqu'il rentrerait en Grande-Bretagne et s'il avait la recommandation de Mesuli en prime, ce serait parfait. Son entraînement fut facilité par le fait que le quidditch en montagne au mois de novembre devenait de plus en plus risqué. Même les plus acharnés des joueurs devaient abandonner le terrain face aux premières neiges et au vent cela ne dispensa pas certains de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour soigner leur bronchite et leurs muscles engourdis par le froid. Les bains de vapeur du sous-sol avaient eux aussi commencé à carburer et Harry se laissa tenter, puis totalement conquérir par la pratique.

En parlant de Mme Mesuli, elle ne ménageait guère plus ses élèves que le maître d'armes et Harry finit par apprendre lors d'un dîner que des mangemorts avaient été aperçus sur le continent, en particulier dans les régions boréales, sans doute à la recherche de nouveaux clans de géants à recruter. Si le jeune homme avait bien compris comment fonctionnaient les gens de ce côté-ci de l'Europe, les recruteurs de Voldemort ne trouveraient rien, ou uniquement des os calcinés. En attendant, les cours de défense s'apparentaient de plus en plus à des cours d'attaques et le malheureux mannequin anatomique présent en classe dut partir plus d'une fois en réparation après avoir vu ses organes et ses muscles dispersés à travers la salle de cours.

Les cours de potions offraient un contrepoint plus reposant, en comparaison avec Poudlard du moins. Aucun risque de voir des ingrédients lancés par une main malveillante atterrir dans un chaudron : les fautifs étaient définitivement exclus du cours à la première infraction – autant dire que leur scolarité était dangereusement remise en cause. Outre les mixtures traditionnelles à base d'yeux de scarabées et autres réjouissances, les élèves travaillaient aussi sur des bases de médicaments plus modernes, tels de l'aspirine ou du camphre. Les produits de ces opérations partaient au raffinage et allaient ensuite compléter les réserves de l'infirmerie. Les remèdes plus complexes étaient bien évidemment commandés à l'extérieur ou réalisés par la maîtresse des potions.

# #

A la mi-novembre, Telensk rentra d'une de ses tournées de fort méchante humeur et appela Harry pour le mettre au parfum des dernières nouveautés. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir vérifier s'il avait mis le feu à son mobilier avant de répondre à sa convocation, mais l'autre mage n'était pas d'humeur à patienter et le jeune homme se résigna à monter dans le bureau qu'occupait le dragon.

\- J'avoue que la méthode que Thatcher a voulu employer sur Fudge trouve de plus en plus de charme à mes yeux, grogna le personnage en guise de salutation.

\- Elle a tenté quoi ? demanda Harry, légitimement curieux.

\- Elle a essayé de le passer par la fenêtre, répondit uniment la créature.

\- ? _Margaret Thatcher_a tenté de flanquer Fudge_par la fenêtre_ ? répéta le jeune homme, ahuri. Mince, elle remonte dans mon estime.

\- Pas croyable, hein ? s'esclaffa le dragon. Je ne pensais pas non plus que cela m'arriverait un jour. Comme quoi... mieux vaut ne jurer de rien.

\- Mais pourquoi rêvez-vous de passer un ancien ministre par la fenêtre, au juste ?

Un fin filet de fumée s'éleva dans la pièce depuis les narines largement ouvertes de la créature.

\- Un petit point de réglementation que je n'avais pas remarqué avant ce jour et que Fudge, dans son immense sagesse, nous a gratifiés peu avant de quitter le pouvoir, je l'espère définitivement. L'antenne de Gringotts à Londres ne peut plus accepter de comptes ouverts par des non-nationaux, sous prétexte de lutter contre le traffic d'objets d'art et de sortilèges anciens. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, je l'admets – cependant cela signifie que l'excuse bidon que j'avais préparée pour m'introduire dans la banque, à savoir créer un nouveau compte rémunéré pour financer les bourses d'études à Durmstrang, vient de me claquer entre les doigts. Il va falloir que j'invente autre chose.

\- Quid des comptes ouverts avant cet édit ?

\- La loi n'était heureusement pas rétroactive, sinon tu imagines le bazar avec les diplomates en visite, les marchands et les boutiques dont le central se trouve sur le continent. Tiens ! Tu viens de me donner une autre idée, s'enthousiasma le dragon. Ca demande un peu de développement. Merci. Je te tiens au courant dès que c'est au point. En attendant, retourne vite à tes devoirs. Les professeurs sont très contents de toi pour le moment, conclut la créature avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire avant de saluer profondément le dragon, se demandant ce que le personnage allait encore inventer pour créer des misères à Ombrage et ses acolytes.

# #

Avant de passer à ces réjouissantes perspectives, Harry eut à se charger d'un sujet autrement épineux. Le professeur Dlugov mobilisa sa classe pour venir en aide à Claudine, la plante souffrant d'un pourrissement très désagréable des piques végétales qui lui servaient de dents. Maintenir le "gosier" de la créature ouvert pour permettre au professeur d'inspecter le fond de sa poche alimentaire n'avait rien de très rassurant, surtout quand une demi-douzaine d'autres étudiants était chargée de maintenir les lianes de Claudine au sol pour l'empêcher de crocher des pattes aux apprentis dentistes. Après pas mal de noms d'oiseaux et de tressautements furieux de la plante, Dlugov finit par identifier le problème : un petit malin avait nourri sa protégée de protéines végétales et de sucre, choses que toute plante carnivore, quelle que fût sa taille, avait beaucoup de mal à digérer. Les substances dangereuses furent retirées, l'odeur faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête des plus sensibles, les piques endommagées ôtées, et Claudine put reprendre une vie normale.

Après cela, il y eut un incident dans les laboratoires de potions, mais aucun étudiant ne fut requis pour nettoyer les dégâts. Certains supputaient que quelques-unes des mixtures entreposées en bas avaient fini par atteindre la conscience et tenté de prendre la fuite. Des petits bonshommes en gelée multicolore qui se baladaient dans les couloirs du sous-sol... Pourquoi pas ? On avait vu plus bizarre que ça.

Pour clore le trimestre en beauté, alors qu'une partie des élèves commençait à préparer ses valises pour passer les vacances en famille, une équipe d''étudiants de dernière année enchanta l'ensemble des balais de quidditch pour leur faire assurer le service dans le réfectoire et ces petits malins connaissant bien leurs classiques, les ustensiles apportèrent bien plus d'assiettes et de verres qu'il n'en fallait, submergeant bientôt les tables, avant que d'autres condisciples et les professeurs ne missent fin à la plaisanterie. Inutile de le préciser, les fauteurs de troubles virent leur permission de sortie révoquée et passeraient leurs vacances à nettoyer l'école de fond en comble. Sans magie, bien entendu. Harry hésitait à envoyer du courrier en Grande-Bretagne. Il ignorait où logeaient à présent Ron et Ginny. Probablement avec les jumeaux, mais ces derniers avaient décampé du Chemin de Traverse sans laisser d'adresse ni de poste restante.

Ecrire à Sarah serait sans doute plus prudent : la lettre risquerait moins d'être interceptée sur un trajet continental en direction du nord de l'Inde. Par contre, le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parler de chouettes capables de franchir l'Himalaya en plein hiver. Un passage dans l'oisellerie de l'école lui confirma que pour les vols au long cours et en haute altitude il fallait s'adresser à un autre style de facteur. Des grues, en l'occurence. Et des grues de paradis, pour être plus précis. Harry n'avait jamais vu d'oiseaux aussi élégants, qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'une peinture chinoise. Ils dirigèrent sur lui leurs petits yeux noirs en boutons de bottine, l'observant calmement et sans la moindre curiosité apparente. Le responsable de ces jolies créatures alla chercher celle qui assurait la liaison avec Simla. La grue arriva d'un pas lent et tendit une longue patte en direction de Harry, qui y attacha sa lettre. L'oiseau sautilla une ou deux fois sur place pour ajuste le rouleau de papier, puis émit un son grinçant qui devait indiquer que tout allait bien. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'aire d'envol et croisa les doigts pour que Sarah reçût bien son courrier. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oiseau n'était plus qu'une virgule sombre sur le ciel gris.

# #

Encore quatre jours avant les vacances de Noël, et Harry se vit gratifié d'un cadeau en avance. Telensk, qui avait passé trois bonnes semaines à prospecter à gauche et à droite, revint enfin à l'école avec l'autorisation d'un propriétaire de compte étranger d'emprunter son apparence et ses accréditations pour s'introduire dans Gringotts. Le dragon comptait bien s'y rendre juste après les fêtes, lorsque l'activité y serait un peu moins intense. Il n'aurait, pensait-il, aucun mal à faire réviser le taux de rémunération du compte en question, car le Ministère avait fait saisir par Gringotts toutes les économies déposées là par les enfants de Moldus en vue de gérer leurs frais de scolarité. Ce qui signifiait dépouiller leurs parents de sommes non négligeables.

\- On redistribuera ce que nous aurons touché en trop dès que la guerre sera finie, assura le dragon. Mon ami est tout à fait d'accord pour cet arrangement.

Il considéra Harry des pieds à la tête.

\- En revanche, il va falloir modifier quelque peu votre apparence. Cette tête et ces lunettes sont un peu trop connues là où nous allons.

Brusquement, le jeune homme eut envie de se trouver ailleurs...


	13. Carnaval de Noël

Salut les lecteurs !

Un chapitre assez court cette fois-ci, où Harry met la dernière main aux préparatifs d'un casse à Gringotts. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Une petite info en passant : j'ai ouvert un compte chez Archive Of Our Own, et il y aura non seulement des publications déjà réalisées ici, mais aussi quelques inédits, one-shots et multi-chapitres.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Carnaval de Noël**_

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin et l'école conserva bien plus d'élèves que Poudlard à la même époque. Harry supposa que les conditions de voyage pénibles décourageaient une partie des étudiants de reprendre la route pour rentrer à la maison, ou qu'il y avait quelques animations spéciales qu'ils refusaient de manquer.

Sur ce dernier point, Harry avait vu juste. Toute la semaine précédant Noël fut un véritable festival de créations. Des statues de neige et de glace dans les jardins et sur les terrasses, des feux d'artifices, des guirlandes scintillantes et de la musique traditionnelle de toutes les nationalités représentées... Il y avait de quoi attraper le tournis.

Ce qui sortait des cuisines valait aussi la peine de rester douillettement niché dans la montagne. Depuis les épais potages crémeux et épicés jusqu'aux gâteaux tout juste sortis du four, farcis de fruits confits et de confitures aigres-douces en passant par les rôtis et les poissons à toutes les sauces, l'ensemble du service était délicieux et quelques heures d'exercice seraient nécessaires pour éliminer les calories accumulées.

Pour parfaire le tout, les professeurs avaient pris soin de ne pas charger les élèves d'une montagne de devoirs à rendre à la rentrée. Ces vacances en particulier étaient dédiées aux réjouissances, surtout en ces temps troublés.

Contrairement aux années précédentes, il n'y eut guère de paquets-cadeaux sous le sapin, ses camarades n'ayant pour la plupart aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Seule Sarah lui avait fait parvenir une spécialité des contreforts himalayens par retour de la grue factrice, à savoir un couteau népalais. Pas exactement rassurant, mais très utile, comme toujours avec les présents de Miss Cobbyte. Avec un mélange d'amusement et de résignation, Harry réalisa qu'il allait devoir passer du temps avec le maître d'armes pour apprendre à manier cette lame courbe et éviter de couper ses propres doigts au beau milieu d'un combat.

Telensk approuva ce cadeau... et aussi l'idée de leçons supplémentaires, à tel point qu'il appela directement le professeur d'escrime pour lui recommander d'attaquer les cours dès le lendemain. Harry le maudit en silence. Il aurait apprécié _quelques_ jours de repos en plus.

Au lieu de cela, il enchaîna les séances de combat rapproché... et acquit ainsi une collection de bleus que même Marcus Flint aurait respectée. Le jeune homme se demanda en passant où pouvait bien se trouver son ancien capitaine, à présent. Faisait-il toujours partie du circuit professionnel de quidditch à la maison, ou avait-il quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour des lieux plus cléments ?

# #

L'obligation – pénible – de prendre des cours d'escrime de rue marqua une pause lorsque Telensk eut enfin trouvé l'astuce qui lui permettrait d'emmener Harry avec lui lors de sa visite de courtoisie à Gringotts. Son acolyte ne fut que moyennement surpris par la solution proposée. Les journaux avaient tellement ressassé l'histoire du "Survivant", du garçon qui avait vaincu Voldemort, que personne n'irait jamais le chercher sous l'apparence d'une fille. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Harry se prêtait à ce petit jeu. Lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Sarah s'était chargée de le déguiser de la sorte afin qu'il pût sortir de Poudlard sans être harcelé par des journalistes de type Rita Skeeter.

Évidemment, lorsqu'un dragon passé maître dans l'art du changement d'apparence prenait l'affaire en main, on se hissait à un tout autre niveau.

\- On pourrait vous déguiser à la moldue, mais cela n'affecterait pas votre signature magique, ce qui risque de flanquer tout notre plan par terre, expliqua la créature. Il va donc falloir mélanger un peu de tout. Costume, sortilèges, de quoi maquiller cette cicatrice... Bon, je vais faire une petite razzia dans les garde-robes de ces dames et voir ce qu'elles ont comme poudres et autres bricoles pour dissimuler les traits et les petites... imperfections comme des cicatrices au visage. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun policier ne t'arrêtera pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs, ajouta le dragon avec un sourire en coin. Je cherche juste la meilleure combinaison : réaliste sans attirer l'attention. Et crois-en mon expérience, c'est fichtrement difficile à trouver.

Harry avait remarqué depuis quelque temps que le dragon oscillait entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, mais choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il se demandait plutôt ce que le curieux personnage allait lui apporter pour le transformer des pieds à la tête.

Telensk le convoqua dans son bureau quelques heures plus tard et pointa d'un doigt la porte menant à ses quartiers.

\- Je vous ai mis les affaires que j'ai pu récolter dans la salle de bains. Vous vous y changerez une fois que j'aurais rectifié votre apparence. Ne vous faites pas de souci, ce ne sera pas très long et vous aurez juste l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable, mais on fait pire…

En fait de "douche froide", Harry ressentit plutôt une avalanche de glaçons. Il en resta comme anesthésié pendant plusieurs minutes avant que sa perception ne revînt à la normale. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que certaines impressions avaient changé. Par exemple, son pantalon n'était plus aussi confortable au niveau des hanches alors qu'il flottait sur la taille, et sa chemise d'uniforme le serrait un peu.

\- Allez vous costumer, conseilla Telensk. Nous verrons s'il faut corriger des éléments ou pas.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans la salle de bains et respira un bon coup avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Harry s'observa un long moment dans le miroir. Lorsque Sarah l'avait déguisé en fille, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'étudier le résultat. C'était pour le moins... surprenant. Ses cheveux, pour une fois, se tenaient tranquilles, du fait même de leur longueur fraîchement acquise, mais leur couleur n'avait pas changé. La cicatrice était cachée par une longue mèche folle ce qui était un bonus non négligeable, et rendait l'usage de fond de teint moins nécessaire. La teinte de ses yeux, en revanche, avait viré du vert émeraude à une nuance plus jaune – une excellente idée, car trop de journaleux avaient glosé sur cette couleur. Le reste de sa personne était indubitablement féminin, mais sans exagération. Aucun humain, sorcier ou pas, ne se retournerait sur son passage pour le/la siffler.

Sur une chaise il trouva de quoi créer sa tenue de secrétaire, qui devrait comprendre une robe de sorcière, un chapeau à la mode, une cape et - Telensk s'était montré charitable - des chaussures à talons plats, le tout taillé dans des tissus aux couleurs vives, avait précisé le dragon, pour ne pas dire voyantes. Un excellent choix, qui attirerait davantage l'attention sur son costume que sur son visage. Plusieurs des enseignantes ainsi qu'une des bibliothécaires avaient eu l'amabilité de prêter quelques-uns de ses habits pour compléter le déguisement. Harry se retrouva donc avec une pile de jupes, robes, manteaux, chapeaux, bas, écharpes et chaussures ainsi que quelques sous-vêtements, chaque élément en trois exemplaires pour lui permettre de choisir ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Il essaya d'éviter le rose, peu désireux de rappeler le souvenir trois fois maudit d'Ombrage, et jugea également préférable de laisser de côté le tartan – porter le tissu fétiche de McGonagall dans ces circonstances lui semblait un peu sacrilège. Une robe en laine rouge foncé, ce serait très bien. Le manteau gris avec des broderies en arabesques dans toute la gamme des rouges et des orangés appliquées sur les manches. Un grand chapeau assorti au manteau – sa plume était si longue et si mobile que l'on ne regarderait que ça. Pas mal. Il n'avait pas l'impression de ressembler à un clown, au moins. Peut-être ferait-il un effort pour coiffer ses cheveux de façon un peu plus... enfin, pour les coiffer. On discuterait style capillaire plus tard, il allait déjà montrer son premier essai à la critique.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda-t-il au dragon une fois sorti de la salle de bains.

Telensk hocha la tête.

\- C'est crédible. Pas la peine de modifier ta façon de marcher ou de t'asseoir ; je ne vais pas te demander de jouer les princesses de salon. De même, ne te prends pas la tête pour la coiffure : beaucoup de sorcières se contentent d'un ruban pour tenir leurs cheveux, voire rien du tout. Tu peux te rechanger, je vais te rendre ton apparence habituelle pour le moment. Nous ne partirons pour Gringotts que dans trois jours, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à changer de dortoir pour si peu de temps.

\- Merci.

Harry obéit et revint avec son uniforme sur le dos, les vêtements sélectionnés pliés sur son bras. Telensk se dépêcha de lui rendre sa forme d'origine avant que le moindre inconfort ne se manifestât.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit Harry.

Le dragon se gratta pensivement la tempe avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. Évite juste d'en faire trop, laisse les clichés au placard, et tu t'en sortiras sans problème. J'assurerai l'essentiel du cirque et je ferai en sorte que tu aies à parler le moins possible. On se revoit ici dans trois jours à deux heures de l'après-midi sonnantes. En attendant, amuse-toi, profite des sortilèges qui font chanter les sculptures, fais une ballade... Et n'oublie pas tes devoirs non plus !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin. Comme s'il allait si facilement se débarrasser des habitudes acquises lors de ses six années à Poudlard... N'importe comment, il soupçonnait que Sarah et compagnie l'apprendraient si jamais il relâchait ses efforts, et il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire face à des commentaires désobligeants.

# #

Durant les trois jours suivants, Harry s'efforça d'avoir l'air parfaitement naturel malgré l'anticipation de la sortie à venir. Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades étaient suffisamment absorbés par les présents reçus à Noël pour ne pas remarquer le moindre changement dans le comportement de leur nouveau condisciple et avec un peu d'astuce, il était possible de disparaître pendant pratiquement toute la journée, pour peu que l'on connût les bonnes cachettes dispersées à travers l'école. Les serres restaient pour Harry la meilleure planque car il ne risquait pas de se perdre pour y aller, et la présence du boa brésilien décourageait pas mal de suiveurs potentiels.

Mais enfin, il dut abandonner son refuge pour reprendre son déguisement. La transformation ne fut pas plus agréable que lors du premier essai. Cette fois du moins, il était familiarisé avec les attaches et les bretelles de sa garde-robe d'emprunt et il réussit à s'habiller sans perdre trop de temps. Il renonça à domestiquer ses cheveux et se contenta de les ficeler en queue-de-cheval, laissant une frange épaisse retomber sur son front, comme prévu précédemment. La cicatrice était parfaitement invisible à moins que quelqu'un ne se permît de soulever les cheveux pour inspecter le visage de la "secrétaire". Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la maquiller légèrement : dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux cumuler ceinture et bretelles.

Il s'aspergea de suffisamment de parfum pour que même les nez les plus fins ne puissent le reconnaître à l'odeur. Quand il sortit du vestiaire, Telensk éternua de façon exagérée sur son passage. Harry leva les yeux au plafond. - Je n'en ai pas fait trop ? - Personnellement, j'aurais un peu plus forcé sur le maquillage, décréta Telensk. Ça dissimulerait encore mieux vos traits.

\- Les filles que je fréquente d'habitude ne sont pas très portées sur la peinture, rétorqua Harry.

\- Pas grave, dit le dragon avec bonne humeur avant d'attraper une petite brosse et une boîte posées sur son bureau en compagnie de tubes et flacons divers. Juste un soupçon de poudre en plus sur les joues – bougez pas… là… parfait ! Vous ne ferez pas la couverture de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais personne ne vous traitera d'épouvantail non plus. Bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à reprendre le chemin de Londres. Nous passerons par l'autre côté, cette fois. J'ignore pourquoi, mais les transplanages et les portoloins en provenance d'Amérique du Nord sont beaucoup moins surveillées que ceux arrivant d'Europe. Nous ferons donc un petit saut par le Canada. Considérez cela comme un bonus – nous aurons une heure pour faire un peu de tourisme.

Harry se demanda quel pourcentage de cet enthousiasme était forcé et combien était réel, à la perspective d'aller semer un peu plus de chaos dans la société sorcière. Puis il ramassa les pans de sa jupe à deux mains et suivit son guide au petit trot jusqu'à l'aire réservée aux départs.


	14. Erreur de la Banque en Votre Faveur

Salut les lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un petit retrait chez Gringotts. Veuillez vous munir de vos accréditations et présenter votre baguette au contrôle, je vous prie.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Erreur de la Banque en Votre Faveur**_

Ils revinrent à Londres en faisant le tour par le Canada comme prévu (et malheureusement pas assez de temps pour un peu de tourisme), utilisant des portoloins pour parvenir jusqu'à Dublin, puis un bateau tout à fait moldu et pour finir un train qui les déposa dans le décor familier de King's Cross. De là, le tandem gagna à pied la planque qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée lors de leur passage à Grimmauld Place. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur précédent passage mais Telensk vérifia malgré tout chaque centimètre carré de l'endroit, sans compter l'alarme typiquement moldue qu'il avait fait installer et l'instrument bizarre servant à détecter toute influence magique sur l'alarme. A priori personne n'avait envahi les lieux en leur absence et le dragon se détendit légèrement.

Pour éviter de jeter inutilement des sorts en territoire grand-breton et ainsi attirer l'attention du Ministère, Harry avait reçu son apparence alternative avant de partir et se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bains afin d'ajouter les dernières touches à son déguisement. Après avoir bien réfléchi, il lui paraissait plus judicieux d'attirer le regard des éventuels curieux vers le bas de son visage avec une bonne touche de rouge à lèvres. Il espérait ne pas trop en faire avec le maquillage, d'autant que la société sorcière était beaucoup plus regardante à ce sujet que les Moldus. Si vous aviez trop de couleurs artificielles sur la figure vous étiez au choix Rita Skeeter ou une femme de mauvaise vie.

\- Pas mal, approuva Telensk. La couleur vous va bien. En route, maintenant. Attendez qu'on soit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour mettre votre chapeau !

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres sorciers, il savait très bien comment ne pas s'accoutrer en terrain moldu.

# #

Le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ne leur prit pas trop de temps. Les fêtes étaient passées et les vitrines n'attiraient plus autant de monde. Ils purent se glisser dans le pub sans attirer l'attention. L'endroit avait lui aussi perdu une bonne partie de sa clientèle et les trois quarts des sièges prenaient tristement la poussière. Le barman faisait semblant de s'affairer devant son comptoir et pour tâcher de le consoler un peu, Harry lui commanda une tasse de thé à l'orange, que le vieux Tom servit avec un gros soupir. Voyant quoi, Telensk lui demanda une bière – pas tiède, merci.

Le duo finit rapidement ses consommations, paya (ce qui représentait sans doute la moitié des gains du jour pour le pauvre Tom) et se rendit dans l'arrière-cour du pub. Les briques cédèrent le passage comme prévu, mais les deux magiciens se heurtèrent presque aussitôt à trois gardes à la mine guère engageante.

\- Vous venez pour quoi ? demanda le premier sans même un bonjour.

Telensk lui tendit sans un mot la confirmation de rendez-vous (fausse) envoyée par Gringotts pour une révision du taux d'approvisionnement d'un compte bancaire et le bonhomme s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Harry se dépêcha de franchir l'arche de briques et serra le dragon autant qu'il le pouvait sans paraître se comporter bizarrement. Pour se donner une contenance, il réajusta son large chapeau à plusieurs reprises, vérifiant que la plume ne restait pas coincée dans le ruban… Il cessa son manège dès que les gardes furent hors de vue.

\- Comment avez-vous confirmé que Voldemort avait donné la coupe aux Lestrange ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils avançaient d'un pas rapide au milieu d'une rue quasi-déserte.

\- Severus, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Bella s'en est vantée devant plusieurs témoins, dont Severus, qui m'a ensuite fait parvenir l'information. L'esprit d'équipe, y'a que ça de vrai, ajouta le dragon après coup.

\- Et Scrimgeour ne l'a pas trouvée lors de sa campagne de perquisitions ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusque-là. Comme je vous le disais il y a quelques semaines, ses équipes ont pu fouiller les domiciles des mangemorts sans trop de peine, mais les gobelins ont soulevé tous les obstacles légaux - et d'autres qui l'étaient moins - possibles et imaginables pour l'empêcher d'accéder aux coffres, avec le résultat que vous voyez. Et les agents du Ministère n'ont pas encore fini d'épuiser toutes leurs querelles devant les négociateurs, voire les tribunaux, sans compter qu'ils manquent de briseurs de sorts pour lever toutes les barrières que les gobelins ont posées sur ce qu'ils considèrent comme leurs trésors. Autant dire qu'on peut s'asseoir sur toute forme d'autorisation officielle, et pour longtemps. Ceci dit, feu notre ministre n'a pas non plus perdu son temps, et je crois que les sieurs Barjow et Beurk vont connaître une très longue période de vaches maigres. S'ils sont encore en vie après la fin de cette guerre, naturellement. Bien. A présent, assez causé politique, nous entrons dans la zone dangereuse. Autant ne pas se faire accrocher par les radars du Ministère nouvelle mouture.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la banque en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible. Mais le nombre d'agents du ministère armés devant les portes était tel que Harry sentit presque immédiatement une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. L'impression très désagréable était encore renforcée par le nombre de boutiques fermées, aux devantures barrées de planches ou couvertes d'une couche de blanc. Il put constater en passant que l'échoppe des jumeaux Weasley était elle aussi toujours abandonnée – et saccagée de fond en comble. Il croisa les doigts pour les jumeaux aient eu le temps d'évacuer leurs marchandises (du moins celles qui n'auraient pas servi à piéger la boutique), sans quoi les pertes subies menaceraient la reprise de leur activité une fois la guerre finie… en fonction du camp qui l'emporterait, bien sûr.

# #

Enfin, après ce qui parut au jeune homme une éternité, le tandem parvint aux portes de la banque. Ils gravirent les marches sans se presser, Telensk tenant son accréditation bien en vue, et tombèrent sans surprise sur une nouvelle équipe de vigiles.

Telensk et sa "secrétaire" passèrent le premier contrôle à l'entrée de Gringotts sans problème. Harry remarqua que le nombre d'humains dans la banque avait triplé par rapport à sa dernière visite, et que les gobelins paraissaient encore plus renfrognés qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jeune homme comprit vite que les sorciers présents n'étaient pas des employés de la banque, mais des agents d'Ombrage et Compagnie chargés de surveiller clients et transactions, et que les petits gestionnaires de Gringotts toléraient fort mal cette intrusion dans leur domaine.

Un deuxième contrôle vérifia l'absence d'objets magiques sur leurs personnes, et ils furent enfin autorisés à se diriger vers le comptoir d'accueil. Encore une fois, Harry fut dégoûté de voir à quel point les sorciers pouvaient être stupides et renfermés sur eux-mêmes. N'importe qui pouvait faire entrer une arme à feu ou une bombe dans la banque sans risquer d'être coincé par les contrôleurs. Quelle bande de bras cassés !

\- Que désirez-vous ? demanda aussitôt le gobelin au comptoir, sans même prendre la peine de se fendre d'un "Bonjour".

Telensk présenta son accréditation, puis fouilla dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tendit au gobelin. En haussant le cou, Harry put distinguer les références d'un coffre. Le reste était un gribouillis illisible même avec ses lunettes. La petite créature en veste galonnée plissa les yeux pour lire le document, puis le rendit de mauvaise grâce aux visiteurs. Telensk mena sa "secrétaire" vers les chariots au pas de charge, le banquier miniature faisant de son mieux pour les suivre. Harry se retourna pour lui demander, fidèle à son rôle, d'activer un peu le mouvement car ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner, et fronça les sourcils.

Le gobelin se déplaçait d'un pas normal, mais ses yeux semblaient étrangement vides. Harry se demanda comment ses confrères pouvaient ignorer ce détail, ou pourquoi aucune alarme ne s'était encore déclenchée pour signaler le maléfice. Puis il se rappela que ce sortilège, quel qu'il fût, n'avait pas été lancé par une baguette ni par un être humain. Celui suffisait apparemment pour faire la différence. Baissant les yeux sur son calepin, il continua à trotter derrière Telensk en faisant mine de relire des notes.

Le gobelin les fit monter dans un chariot et mania les commandes pour les emmener vers le coffre que Telensk avait emprunté pour l'occasion à l'une de ses connaissances. Une fois là, le petit personnage leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa descendre puis s'éloigna tandis que le dragon faisait mine d'inspecter les tas de pièces étincelantes empilés depuis le sol jusqu'à une hauteur de soixante centimètres environ. Au bout de quelques minutes, Telensk se redressa et jeta un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans le secteur.

\- C'est bien, dit-il. Ils ont commencé à réorienter les fonds pour la scolarité des Nés de Moldus vers d'autres comptes, dont celui-ci. Autrement dit, tout l'argent ne sera pas perdu lorsque Poudlard reprendra un fonctionnement normal. J'ai déjà une réserve de neuf cent soixante-six gallions et dix-huit mornilles dans ce coffre. On peut en équiper, des première année, avec ça. Bon, cherchons plutôt la réserve des Lestrange. C'est une des plus anciennes, elle doit donc être d'une taille conséquente, et mieux sécurisée que le reste. Rappelle-moi la description de la coupe, déjà.

\- En or massif, pas très grande, avec un blaireau sculpté et émaillé, répondit Harry. Le décor est très net en dépit de son âge, donc on n'a pas dû s'en servir très souvent.

\- Bien, bien… Alors normalement, il faut tourner dans le deuxième couloir à gauche pour accéder au niveau des coffres « grand luxe », et ensuite, ce sera…

Harry l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Le dragon reniflait l'air avec attention. Et ce qu'il reniflait ne lui plaisait pas, de toute évidence. Le jeune homme dérapa sur les dalles quand son compagnon changea brusquement de direction, dévalant les marches vers l'étage inférieur. Harry empoigna sa jupe à deux mains et tâcha de suivre au mieux l'allure de Telensk tandis que celui-ci tournait brusquement dans le dédale de galeries de la banque. Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches vers les tréfonds de l'établissement sans ralentir le rythme. Enfin ils atteignirent le dernier étage, la fondation rocheuse des caves de Gringotts.

Harry entendit un bruit régulier, comme des vagues allant et venant sur une plage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'écho d'une respiration gigantesque. Au tournant du couloir, il en découvrit la source : un énorme et apparemment très vieux dragon. La créature était loin d'être aussi fringante que Telensk sous sa forme naturelle. Il se trouvait enchaîné aux parois de sa grotte, ses ailes pendant sans force le long de ses flancs et ses yeux devenus aveugles et blancs à force de rester dans l'obscurité. Sans doute avait-il flairé la présence d'un congénère, car il émit un grognement roulant qui s'acheva sur une note plaintive. Telensk fit signe au jeune homme de s'éloigner d'un geste de la main. Harry recula de plusieurs pas tandis que la forme du Russe se hérissait soudain de bosselures et de pointes osseuses. Un grondement menaçant s'éleva sous la voûte. Jusque-là, Harry n'avait jamais vu le dragon _vraiment_ en colère, et regretta soudain d'avoir accepté le voyage.

En quelques instants l'élégant homme d'affaires avait cédé la place à une créature reptilienne aux griffes longues comme des faux, dont la gueule grande ouverte préparait déjà une dangereuse fournaise. Le jeune homme se réfugia dans un couloir voisin et se tassa autant qu'il put pour éviter l'air brûlant qui fusa hors de la pièce, dilaté par le plasma s'échappant des mâchoires du dragon. Il était facile de deviner ce qui se passait là : les flammes attaquèrent les chaînes qui retenaient la vieille créature dans sa prison, faisant virer l'acier au rouge, puis au blanc, avant que le métal ne commençât à couler sur le sol. Conscient que quelque chose d'intéressant se produisait, le vieux dragon renifla puis se mit à tirer sur les chaînes pour tester leur solidité. Avec un grognement ravi, il dégagea son cou de ses entraves, puis se redressa péniblement en soufflant des bouffées d'étincelles.

Sa longue queue battit les murs, faisant voler des éclats de roche en tous sens, et Harry s'écarta à nouveau de l'entrée pour éviter d'être touché. Quand il osa à nouveau regarder, il était en sécurité derrière la forme sinueuse de Telensk, les grandes ailes du dragon blanc à demi ouvertes pour le protéger des projections. Ses longues moustaches frisaient presque sous la chaleur qui régnait à présent dans la salle, mais il semblait beaucoup s'amuser tandis qu'il aidait son congénère à se dégager un passage vers les niveaux supérieurs.

Dans un fracas de pierre concassée, le vieux dragon se hissa à l'étage du dessus et Telensk reprit sa forme humaine coutumière en époussetant ses manches. Quelque part dans la banque, une alarme retentit – rien de très sophistiqué, il ne s'agissait que d'une cloche que quelqu'un sonnait à la volée.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant, on peut aller visiter le coffre des Lestrange en toute tranquillité, mon gars !

Harry secoua la tête, sortit sa baguette de sa manche et dégagea les deux petits couteaux qu'il avait dissimulés dans un pan du manteau.

\- C'est juste un palier au-dessus, indiqua Telensk, et on tourne à droite. Le nom ou le blason de la famille sera sculpté sur le linteau, donc pas de danger de se tromper. Oui, reprit-il en notant l'air étonné de Harry, les plus vieux clients ont droit à ce genre de petites « faveurs ». Ça ne coûte absolument rien à la banque, ça n'a aucun avantage pratique, mais ça flatte l'ego des propriétaires du compte donc tout va bien.

Ils firent quelques zigzags dans des couloirs absolument déserts tandis que l'écho des clients fuyant l'établissement résonnait tout autour d'eux. Enfin, Telensk s'arrêta devant une large porte de pierre aux grosses charnières ferrées.

\- Bien. Nous y voilà…

\- Comment allez-vous ouvrir ce truc sans l'assistance d'un des gobelins ? Si vous faites fondre les gonds, ça risque de déclencher une alarme supplémentaire, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Va te mettre à l'abri, ordonna Telensk sans répondre à la question.

Avec une petite idée de ce que la créature avait en tête, Harry se dissimula derrière un pilier, quelques marches au-dessus du palier, les mains sur les oreilles.

Il sentit le sol vibrer avant qu'une pluie de gravats ne se répandît dans le couloir, accompagnée de quelques morceaux de ferraille tordue.

\- C'est bon, c'est ouvert ! lança gaiement Telensk.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond avant de s'approcher de l'ouverture désormais béante dans le mur. Derrière se trouvait entassée une fortune non négligeable, non seulement en métal précieux, mais aussi en grimoires, pierreries et objets d'art. Le jeune homme repoussa son chapeau en arrière pour admirer cette caverne d'Ali-Baba, avant que le dragon ne le rappelât à la réalité d'une chiquenaude contre l'épaule.

\- Cherche donc cette coupe, s'il te plaît. On n'a pas toute la journée. Et fais attention, il y a des sortilèges de protection partout, donc ne la touche pas quand tu l'auras trouvée, et ne prends rien d'autre.

Harry retint un grognement et souleva les pans de sa jupe pour avancer plus facilement au milieu des tas de pièces et des étagères. Il aperçut une rangée d'objets précieux sur sa gauche et toujours très prudemment, s'approcha de cette collection et la parcourut du regard. Il vit un trio de coupes d'argent incrustées de pierreries, deux petites coupes en or – disqualifiées pour cause de présence d'émeraudes – puis un coffret de vermeil et enfin la coupe qu'il recherchait, le blaireau de ses armoiries bien en évidence sous la lumière des torches.

\- Je l'ai trouvée, annonça le jeune homme en agitant son chapeau. Elle est ici ! J'imagine qu'un Accio ne risque pas de fonctionner.

\- Ça risque surtout de déclencher des accidents regrettables, approuva Telensk. Recule doucement, et sans rien toucher.

Harry n'était pas encore complètement sorti qu'une longue queue écailleuse se faufila dans le coffre et se mit à tâter l'étagère avec précaution.

\- Un peu plus à droite… enfin, sur ma droite, précisa Harry à l'attention du dragon. Encore un peu… Vous y êtes, c'est celle que vous touchez.

La pointe de la queue se referma sur une des anses de la coupe et tira d'un coup sec. Ce faisant, elle dérangea une pile de pièces qui glissa à terre, et dont l'une rebondit contre la cheville du jeune homme. Harry crut d'abord que sa mauvaise vue lui jouait des tours, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le tas d'or gonflait. Des pièces se rajoutaient à celles déjà présentes, de plus en plus vite.

\- Euh… monsieur, je crois qu'on a un gros problème. Aïe !

Un paquet de monnaie venait de toucher sa jambe, et le métal était brûlant.

Telensk laissa échapper une série de jurons et de menaces anatomiquement improbables à l'adresse des gobelins, puis saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir tandis que la marée métallique commençait à se répandre sur les dalles hors du coffre.

\- Vérole de maléfice, gronda le dragon. Ça doit faire partie du contrat VIP. Dépêchons-nous de filer d'ici, parce que j'ai dans l'idée que ce sortilège va les faire rappliquer avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire « vif d'or ».

Harry empoigna sa robe et son manteau à deux mains pour courir plus vite mais au lieu de les diriger vers la sortie principale, Telensk les fit revenir dans le cachot du vieux dragon-gardien, désormais désert et largement éventré.

\- Autant prendre le chemin le plus direct, pas vrai ?

Il était plus que temps, car Harry entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir au-dessus et des cris furieux – bien que ce fût en langue gobeline, pas besoin d'être bien malin pour comprendre qu'ils disaient « Alerte ! » et « Au voleur ! ». Plus inquiétant encore, des cliquetis de métal contre la pierre commencèrent à résonner tout près, et Telensk décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Harry s'agrippa fermement à son compagnon de voyage et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol alors que les gardiens de la banque se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Il entendit un claquement et baissa les yeux pour voir ses chaussures posées sur les tuiles plutôt instables qui couvraient la toiture de Gringotts. Un rapide coup d'œil par le trou béant dans le toit lui révéla des gobelins armés de piques et d'arbalètes, et très, très en colère. Harry se demanda vaguement combien de casses avaient été réussis dans cette banque avant que le transplanage du dragon ne leur fît quitter leur précaire perchoir, alors que les premiers projectiles montaient vers la charpente.

Ils atterrirent sans douceur dans une ruelle côté moldu, et se hâtèrent de trouver la station de métro la plus proche afin de regagner leur point de chute sans être repérés par le Ministère, la précieuse coupe serrée entre les mains de Harry. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de ligne, ayant choisi un chemin détourné car le transplanage était de toute évidence surveillé.

Telensk se laissa tomber sur le canapé à peine la porte refermée derrière eux et s'endormit aussitôt, un léger ronflement montant dans la pièce. Changer de forme aussi rapidement et fréquemment durant les deux dernières heures l'avait visiblement fatigué. Harry rangea la coupe dans un sac de toile qu'il enveloppa dans son manteau et attendit patiemment que le dragon fût réveillé pour récupérer sa forme habituelle.

Il patienta beaucoup, car Telensk ne consentit à rouvrir les yeux qu'après une journée et demie d'un sommeil de plomb.

# #

Le casse de Gringotts et l'évasion du vieux dragon-gardien avait généré une panique aussi risible que pratique sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans le Londres sorcier en général. Plus drôle encore, ou pire suivant le point de vue, le dragon avait été vu par des Moldus londoniens, et dans le chaos qui avait suivi l'effraction, personne n'avait songé à rectifier leurs souvenirs de l'événement. Autant dire que les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la capitale. Certaines personnes avaient même réussi à prendre des photos, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Le Statut du Secret était en train d'en prendre un sérieux coup. Harry se demanda en passant si tel n'était pas le but de la manœuvre de la part de Telensk.

Il en eut la confirmation quand le dragon revint à leur cachette avec un volumineux paquet sous le bras.

\- On va s'amuser, commenta Telensk en lançant une pile de journaux sur la table. Ombrage et sa clique ne savent plus quoi faire pour éliminer toute trace de l'incident à Gringotts dans la presse moldue. Lâcher un dragon vivant au-dessus de Londres, c'était pas mal, comme idée, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant, les deux pieds sur le plateau de bois, des volutes de fumée légère s'élevant de ses narines. Comment peut-on effacer la mémoire à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes, sans compter les quotidiens et la télé ? Tu noteras en revanche que la Gazette ne dit pas un mot au sujet de la fuite du dragon, ni ne publie la moindre entrevue avec les dirigeants de la banque. Le Ministère va les convoquer pour leur demander quelques explications au sujet de leur sécurité, mais connaissant les gobelins, ils refuseront de s'y plier.

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas vu un exemplaire du Times, et il lut avec plaisir la pleine page que le journal consacrait à l'étrange apparition londonienne. Aucun sorcier n'avait été aperçu, et certaines personnes croyaient à un tournage de film, mais la créature aveugle était bien trop tangible et animée d'une volonté propre pour que cette explication tînt longtemps. Il faudrait quand même qu'elle pense à disparaître avant que la Royal Air Force s'en mêlât…

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

\- Hé bien, tel que je vois les choses, susurra le dragon, le Ministère sera beaucoup trop occupé à tenter d'étouffer cet incendie pour surveiller efficacement tous les canaux de transport et de communications. Je gage qu'ils renforceront la garde devant leurs propres bureaux, mais le reste du pays risque de se trouver fort dégarni, ce qui permettra à des groupes de francs-tireurs de faire un peu de ménage. Enfin… un groupe de francs-tireurs, plutôt, grogna-t-il. Les jumeaux Weasley se sont apparemment inspirés de Radio Londres pour transmettre des messages codés à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne et organiser un semblant de rébellion contre Thicknesse et Ombrage, et ça ne marche pas si mal. L'Ordre du Phénix, par contre, est complètement dispersé. Il est possible que Tonks et Shacklebolt travaillent avec vos amis rouquins – il faudra que j'écoute leur émission pour en être sûr.

Il se tapota le menton.

\- Par contre, une de mes sources m'a signalé la présence d'une filière d'exfiltration des Nés-de-Moldus au sein même du Ministère. Je pense qu'il serait bon de leur donner un petit coup de main lorsque nous rendrons visite à votre sous-secrétaire préférée...


	15. Le Casse, deuxième

Version légèrement corrigée du chapitre...

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : le Casse, Deuxième Edition**_

Leur sortie à Gringotts avait fait du bruit, au propre comme au figuré, et lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la sécurité des murs de Durmstrang, l'évasion du dragon qui surveillait les coffres VIP faisait déjà le tour des rédactions des journaux sorciers, tandis que les Moldus cherchaient le canular, sans le trouver jusque-là. D'ici quelques semaines au maximum, ils finiraient par admettre que personne n'avait fait voler de montgolfière en forme de reptile géant au-dessus de Londres. Et certains effectueraient peut-être le lien avec les incidents étranges qui survenaient dans le pays depuis l'année précédente. Harry songea qu'il serait peut-être préférable de déménager hors de Grande-Bretagne pendant plusieurs années afin de rester au calme.

Pendant qu'il épluchait les journaux, Telensk montait son prochain plan d'attaque à destination du Ministère. Fort de son expérience précédente, le jeune homme proposa son aide.

\- Si ça peut vous être utile, indiqua Harry, je me suis déjà introduit clandestinement dans le Ministère pour faire un casse dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Je connais l'entrée officielle pour les visiteurs, et il doit être possible de se faufiler par celle des employés aussi, non ?

Telensk sourit.

\- J'oublie parfois de quelle maison vous sortez, dit-il avec affection. Mais nous allons entrer de façon tout à fait officielle.

\- Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

\- Pour démontrer publiquement que leur sécurité est une merde inqualifiable, voilà pourquoi, répliqua le dragon. Les gobelins sont déjà sous le feu des critiques pour avoir laissé rentrer un cambrioleur dans leur établissement – une fois de plus – et il est temps de secouer un peu les agents de la force publique. Ces derniers sont déjà fort occupés à tenter de juguler la fuite d'informations que nous avons causée, ce qui nous laissera un peu plus les coudées franches.

\- C'est aussi beaucoup plus dangereux pour nous, objecta Harry. Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas contacter la bande des jumeaux pour tenter de faire un peu diversion ?

Telensk secoua la tête.

\- Pour beaucoup, leur seule expérience du combat a été votre classe de duel il y a deux ans. Autant dire que cela ne suffira pas, et j'aimerais autant que possible éviter les morts inutiles.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce serait donc encore une virée à deux. Mais cette fois, la perspective de faire face à Ombrage et de saboter, au moins en partie, son régime dictatorial effaçait presque complètement la peur que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir à l'idée de monter une opération de ce genre.

Un paquet lancé sur ses genoux par Telensk le tira de ses pensées. Harry l'ouvrir, révélant une paire de gants en peau de dragon.

\- Tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleurs, reprit-il. Récoltés au moment optimal de la mue du dragon le plus résistant à la magie. S'il y a une malédiction sur le horcruxe, ça devrait limiter les dégâts.

\- Le moment optimal ?

\- Trop tard et la vieille peau se fragilise, jusqu'à se détacher toute seule. Trop tôt et la nouvelle peau n'est pas prête, donc ça blesse le dragon, qui riposte. En général, on préfère trop tard que trop tôt.

Harry fourra la paire de gants dans son sac.

# #

Dans son bureau, Dolorès Ombrage s'activait sur une volumineuse pile de courrier. Celui qu'elle était en train de cacheter était destiné au directeur Rogue – un énième décret d'éducation destiné à Poudlard, qui s'évapora dans une volute de fumée dès que le sceau du ministère eut été apposé sur l'enveloppe, pour réapparaître sur le bureau du chef d'établissement. Ombrage avait remarqué que ses hiboux postaux, bien que spécialement dressés, avaient tendance à reprendre leur liberté lorsqu'elle les envoyait en direction de l'Ecosse. Elle avait alors opté pour une méthode d'ordinaire réservée au courrier diplomatique sensible – mais sous le ministère de Thicknesse, Ombrage était pratiquement la vice-ministre de la Magie et pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait.

Rogue reçut donc la missive directement sur les devoirs qu'il corrigeait à ce moment. Il hésita un instant à expédier la lettre directement dans sa cheminée, mais se retint juste à temps. Il valait mieux savoir quelle était la nouvelle lubie d'Ombrage, après avoir fait virer tous les enseignants non-humains. Un grognement fatigué lui échappa lorsqu'il parcourut le courrier, attirant l'attention de Phineas Nigellus, l'un des rares portraits à lui adresser la parole autrement que pour le service – l'ensemble des directeurs manquait singulièrement de Serpentard dignes de ce nom.

\- Elle ne pourrait pas m'envoyer un exorciste pour commencer, histoire de chasser tous les fantômes inutiles qui encombrent ce château à tous les étages et font peur aux première année ? grogna Rogue. Encore que les spectres soient le cadet de leurs soucis, en ce moment.

\- Des fantômes comme ce cher professeur Binns... Le ministère veut réformer l'enseignement à Poudlard et il n'a pas encore réussi à le faire partir, s'amusa Phineas Nigellus.

\- Il est mort, mais il ne le sait pas encore, soupira Rogue. On devrait peut-être lui servir du poulet pour lui faire comprendre...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Phineas. Rien du tout…

# #

La purge ne s'opérait pas que dans les programmes et le personnel scolaire. Le ménage était aussi fait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Les rares fonctionnaires qui exprimaient des idées trop « tendres » à l'égard des Moldus et de leurs enfants doués de magie se voyaient chassés les uns après les autres. Et parmi eux, le plus irréductible supporter de Dumbledore encore en place, Arthur Weasley. Après avoir reçu une lettre fort doucereuse l'invitant à prendre quelques congés dans sa campagne, Arthur ramassa ses affaires en silence et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son chemin allait malheureusement le faire passer devant le bureau de Percy. Il aurait pu s'éviter cette corvée, mais cela l'aurait contrait à faire un détour potentiellement dangereux. Comme à l'accoutumée, la porte était largement ouverte sur l'étrange collection de plantes de l'assistant du ministre. Point de Percy en vue, cependant. Mais alors qu'Arthur allait reprendre sa route, il entendit un pas légèrement clopinant derrière lui.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose, père ? Arthur se retourna pour faire face à un Perceval à la mine de papier mâché.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur la caisse contenant les affaires paternelles, et s'arrondirent quelque peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais pas un mot ne lui échappa à ce sujet.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Arthur. Je ne fais que circuler.

Il vit quelque chose comme une étincelle de panique passer dans les yeux du jeune homme, et Percy plaqua brusquement la main sur sa jambe.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, père.

Arthur s'éloigna, son carton sur les bras. Perceval fut tenté un instant de le rattraper pour l'aider à porter ses affaires, avant de se raviser. Il avait d'autres tâches autrement plus urgentes à régler avant la prochaine audience prévue par Ombrage. Il devait faire vite…

# #

Ignorant tout de ces développements, et comme lors de leur passage précédent, Harry et Telensk passèrent par l'Amérique du Nord et l'Irlande avant de poser leur mince bagage dans l'appartement londonien que possédait le dragon. Harry avait sélectionné de nouveaux vêtements et, cette fois, requis l'assistance d'une camarade pour réaliser une coiffure complexe à base de tresses et d'épingles à chignon qui le vieillissait quelque peu. Il avait également reçu une baguette prêtée par un des infirmiers, d'une composition radicalement différente de la sienne mais dont les propriétés et les aptitudes restaient suffisamment similaires pour qu'il ne fût pas handicapé pendant un combat. Telensk avait passé plusieurs semaines à éplucher l'ensemble des baguettes de Durmstrang avant de trouver la combinaison idéale. Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée des visiteurs comme prévu, Harry faisant de son mieux pour garder le sourire tandis que Telensk annonçait une demande d'entrevue diplomatique de la part de l'attaché culturel russe. Les petits badges en argent leur furent fournis sans délai et la cabine descendit lentement sous le trottoir.

Malgré sa nouvelle apparence féminine et le déguisement que Telensk s'était concocté, Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise tandis que les deux compères descendaient vers l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Il devait garder les dents serrées pour les empêcher de claquer les unes contre les autres. Le dragon avait dû se rendre compte de son état nerveux, car lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

\- Tout ira bien, chuchota Telensk. Respire un bon coup, et tâche de garder ton calme, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry hocha la tête en tremblant comme une feuille, puis fit comme on lui disait. Son rythme cardiaque était à peu près revenu à la normale quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Mais lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent sur l'atrium, le taux d'adrénaline du jeune homme connut un nouveau pic.

Il y avait des gardes absolument partout, et qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les tranquilles fonctionnaires que Harry avait rencontrés lors de ses passages dans le bâtiment. Leurs trognes auraient plus été à leur place derrière les grilles d'Azkaban que dans ce qui était censé représenter l'ordre et la loi.

La fameuse fontaine n'avait pas été réparée après le combat dans le hall, remarqua Harry tout en trottant vers le bureau d'enregistrement des visiteurs, mais remplacée par une statue massive et dorée représentant un sorcier assis sur un trône. Quand ils s'approchèrent de "l'oeuvre", le jeune homme sentit son estomac se contracter en découvrant que le trône était en réalité constitué de centaines de petits personnages dépourvus de baguette et habillés à la moldue. "La Magie Est Le Pouvoir", proclamait la sculpture. A ses côtés, le dragon émit une vague de chaleur qui signalait son mécontentement.

\- Je vais commettre un peu de vandalisme tout à l'heure, décréta Telensk. Surtout ne m'attendez pas... Je me charge des formalités. Donnez-moi votre baguette deux secondes – le dragon la fit vérifier avec une amabilité très convaincante – et vous pouvez faire la commission dont je vous ai chargée, très chère.

Se voyant signifier son congé, Harry s'inclina poliment comme si son "employeur" venait de l'envoyer porter un message quelconque, et prit la direction du plus proche ascenseur pour gagner l'étage où travaillait le crapaud. Il se glissa entre deux employés et réalisa bientôt, à sa grande horreur, que l'un des deux types n'arrêtait pas de glisser dans sa direction des regards qui se voulaient discrets mais qui semblaient sortir droit d'un film muet tant ils étaient évidents. Harry serra fermement la main sur sa baguette. Si l'autre abruti s'avisait de lui faire la cour, il la lui planterait dans l'oeil. Il parvint à gagner l'étage désiré sans en venir à de telles extrémités, si regrettables pour le bon déroulement d'une mission d'infiltration, et ne regarda surtout pas en arrière, de peur que le lourdaud ne se mît à lui faire de grands signes de la main. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le bureau d'Ombrage se situait dans le couloir en face de l'ascenseur, sur la droite. Le tapis épais étouffait ses pas tandis qu'il avançait, la main serrée sur sa baguette d'emprunt dans la poche de son manteau. La porte se trouvait au fond du couloir...

Passant devant un bureau ouvert à tous, Harry remarqua la discrète plaque de cuivre gravée au nom de "Perceval Weasley" vissée sur la porte, ainsi que la grande quantité de cactus et de plantes carnivores qui s'alignaient sur les étagères. Une personne ignorant les us et coutumes de ce Weasley en particulier aurait pu trouver imprudent de laisser tout son travail sans protection. Harry avait depuis longtemps compris comment fonctionnait Percy, et songea que l'endroit était on ne peut plus sécurisé avec toute cette végétation à l'allure agressive. S'il était possible de se procurer des orchidées lance-flammes, il lui en enverrait quelques-unes, accompagnées de sortilèges de protection appropriés pour ses précieux papiers… Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la tâche en cours.

Il parvint enfin devant la porte d'Ombrage et se composa un sourire aimable qui s'évanouit à la seconde où ses yeux se portèrent sur le battant.

L'oeil mécanique de Maugrey avait été fixé sur la porte...

La preuve, si besoin était, que les mangemorts infestaient le ministère, sinon comment le crapaud aurait-elle pu s'en emparer ? Harry hésita à l'arracher de son support, mais se ravisa. Ombrage d'abord, les souvenirs ensuite. Se composant son visage le plus gentil et respectueux (mais où était Sarah quand on avait besoin de ses talents d'actrice?), il frappa à la porte d'une main élégamment manucurée. Aucune réponse. Un deuxième essai fit apparaître un message sur la porte, indiquant aimablement que Ms Ombrage était absente et dirigeait présentement les interrogatoires des Nés-Moldus au dixième niveau. Harry se souvenait fort bien de cet endroit, dans les tréfonds du Ministère, qui avait servi pour les procès de nombreux mangemorts – et aussi pour le sien.

Partagé entre la crainte et l'exaspération, le jeune homme rajusta machinalement les épingles qui maintenaient ses tresses et repartit vers la cage d'ascenseur pour accéder au dixième niveau. La machine s'arrêta en chemin et embarqua un passager chargé de dossiers qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Percy Weasley. Harry lui adressa un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je peux vous aider ? s'enquit le jeune secrétaire.

\- Je dois prendre contact avec Ms Ombrage pour le compte de la coopération avec mon ministère de tutelle, flûta Harry. Je crois que ses méthodes de préservation du monde sorcier intéressent beaucoup mes supérieurs.

Le visage de Percy se contracta brièvement avant de reprendre son expression paisible, voire placide, et il lui répondit d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

\- Je vais la rejoindre, étant donné que je sers de greffier à certains procès. Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à elle.

\- Ce serait très aimable.

Percy hésita un moment avant de demander :

\- Savez-vous produire un patronus ? Ms Ombrage travaille actuellement avec un certain nombre de détraqueurs, et vous n'ignorez pas l'effet déprimant qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, délogeant encore une épingle de ses cheveux.

\- Et cela ne gêne pas Ms Ombrage ? A moins que…

\- Oh si, je puis vous assurer qu'elle a bien une âme, grinça Percy. Simplement, voyez-vous, les procès qui ont lieu en ce moment mettent l'âme en question de si excellente humeur que même les détraqueurs refusent d'y toucher. Faites de beaux rêves.

Voilà qui était dangereusement compromis...


	16. Echec à la Reine

_**Chapitre 15 : Echec à la Reine**_

Ils avancèrent tous deux en silence jusqu'à la salle d'audience où Ombrage "jugeait" les Nés de Moldus qui lui tombaient sous la main. Harry se crispa instinctivement en entendant cette voix de fausset les accueillir, sans le moindre bonjour d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y avait pas plus de dossiers, Weasley ?

\- Non, madame, répondit le jeune secrétaire en remettant la boîte contenant les dossiers en question. J'ai pris tous ceux qui étaient rangés dans votre bureau.

Harry eut la nette impression qu'une touche de sarcasme teintait la voix de Percy. Il réfléchit un instant et sourit en repensant à ce que lui-même et sa petite bande avaient fait à la fin de leur cinquième année. Évidemment, si une partie des précieux dossiers d'Ombrage avait été brûlée ou mise à la poubelle, voire jamais reconstituée après leur visite dans les locaux de Ministère, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à monsieur le secrétaire Weasley de ne pas les ramener, n'est-ce pas ? Et il était fort possible que le jeune homme en eût détruit quelques-uns de plus dans les jours qui précédaient les procès, pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Attendez ici que cette session soit terminée, conseilla Percy à « mademoiselle » en lui désignant un siège près de la porte. Ça ne devrait pas être très long. Ça ne l'est jamais, grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant d'aller prendre sa place à un pupitre, tâchant de ne pas trop s'approcher des détraqueurs en faction.

Harry obéit sans dire un mot. Par chance, les détraqueurs ne lui prêtèrent guère attention, trop intéressés par la victime potentielle qui les attendait à la fin du « procès ».

Ombrage était assise à la place de président du tribunal, revêtue de la même robe noire et du bonnet carré de cette couleur qu'elle avait portés lors du procès intenté à Harry. En face d'elle se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année solidement enchaînée sur le siège réservé aux accusés. Elle ne paraissait pas spécialement effrayée, s'aperçut Harry, mais donnait plutôt l'impression d'une chaudière sous pression qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

\- Monagham, Felicia, c'est bien cela ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

\- Oui, répondit sèchement la prisonnière.

\- C'est « Oui, Madame la Secrétaire d'Etat », la reprit Ombrage, et Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu en cinquième année, lorsque le crapaud obligeait ses élèves à la saluer comme des perroquets bien dressés.

\- Faudrait savoir, répliqua la nommée Felicia. Vous prétendez que je ne fais pas partie de votre société, alors qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à reconnaître vos titres et à comparaître devant cette juridiction ?

Soit elle avait un plan, soit elle avait envie de mourir jeune…

\- Vous êtes accusée d'avoir volé la magie d'un enfant sorcier et de vous être approprié ses pouvoirs en avril 1965, le conduisant à devenir cracmol, poursuivit le crapaud sans daigner répondre à la sorcière en face d'elle.

Monagham éclata d'un rire qui frisait l'hystérie.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez ? Expliquez-moi comment un individu prétendument « inférieur » aurait pu voler une magie dont il n'a jamais entendu parler, s'il vous plaît ? Si vous êtes si puissants que vous l'affirmez, comment se fait-il que vos pouvoirs puissent vous êtres pris si facilement ? Et qui serait ma soi-disant victime ? C'est dingue de voir des arriérés pareils : vous prétendez être supérieurs à tous les autres, et vous ne connaissez même pas les règles de base de l'hérédité. Faites un peu moins de mariages consanguins et vos cracmols disparaîtront tout seuls !

Harry remarqua que Percy avait cessé de prendre des notes et qu'il sortait doucement sa baguette de sa manche. Un des gardes qui surveillaient la porte s'en écarta légèrement, le visage soudain dépourvu de toute expression. Un bon sortilège de confusion, sans doute.

Sans plus prêter attention aux échanges de plus en plus sonores et acides entre les deux femmes, Harry resserra la prise sur sa propre baguette empruntée en attendant que Percy fît son mauvais coup. Il n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre, car dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, un choc sonore ébranla les encriers sur les écritoires, puis un énorme nuage de fumée se répandit dans la pièce et brusquement, Harry n'entendit plus que des sons très étouffés. Un sortilège d'assourdissement qui rappelait les inventions du professeur Rogue, doublé de ce qui ressemblait fort à la poudre d'obscurité que les jumeaux Weasley avaient mises au point l'année précédente, déduisit Harry avant de se baisser presque au ras du sol pour éviter tout sortilège malencontreux qui pourrait être lancé par un sorcier paniqué. A travers l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la pièce, il se dirigea vers le pupitre où se tenait Ombrage, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un détraqueur en cours de route.

Enfin, il se retrouva le nez sur l'ourlet des robes noires de la dame, qui toussait et agitait vainement sa baguette pour tenter de dissiper l'épaisse fumée grise qui l'enveloppait.

\- Faites intervenir le service de maintenance des sortilèges d'ambiance ! glapissait-elle. Et gardez la porte !

Cette consigne était sans doute émise trop tard mais Harry devait bien l'admettre, il se souciait relativement peu du reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Et il allait s'amuser un peu au passage. Le jeune homme sortit la paire de gants en peau de dragon offerte précédemment par Telensk, enfila rapidement le gant droit, gardant le gauche en guise de sac.

\- Vous, là ! Rendez-vous utile et aidez-moi à ramasser ces dossiers !

Madame la Secrétaire ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la « demoiselle » à laquelle elle s'adressait ne faisait pas partie de son personnel et Harry en profita sans remords.

Il fit quelque chose dont il avait rêvé depuis deux ans, à savoir écraser le nez d'Ombrage d'un coup de poing avant de refermer les doigts sur la chaîne qui retenait son pendentif et de tirer brutalement. Les maillons rompirent et le horcruxe resta dans sa main avant de rejoindre le gant vide, le tout finissant dans une poche intérieure du manteau de Harry. Avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, celui-ci ouvrit brutalement la porte donnant sur le couloir, ce qui assomma à moitié le garde en faction, et détala à toutes jambes en remerciant ses acolytes pour ses chaussures à talons plats.

Tandis qu'il courait, il entendit d'autres pas précipités derrière lui, dont des talons hauts, puis à nouveau la porte qui claquait contre le mur de pierre.

\- Arrêtez-les ! glapit la voix du crapaud derrière eux. ARRÊTEZ-LES !

\- Dans tes rêves, grogna Harry tout en fonçant vers l'ascenseur.

Mais sans doute suite au déclenchement d'une alarme, celui-ci ne répondit pas à ses appels, et il perdit quelques instants à retrouver l'entrée de l'escalier de secours, où des agents se précipitaient déjà pour arriver au secours des fonctionnaires restés au sous-sol. Harry se plaqua au mur pour les laisser passer, puis une fois les premières marches gravies, lança un sortilège qui créa une plaque de verglas s'étalant jusque dans le couloir, rendant ainsi le retour des agents de sécurité plutôt problématique.

Arrivé aux deux tiers des escaliers, Harry était à bout de souffle. Le poids de sa robe le gênait pour avancer, et la longueur de la jupe l'obligeait à la tenir d'une main pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Il parcourut le palier du regard et aperçut la silhouette de Telensk qui se dirigeait vers lui. Quelques étages plus bas, il pouvait entendre des jurons et des bruits de course.

\- J'ai mis de la glace en bas des marches, expliqua-t-il dès que le dragon fut à portée auditive, et j'ai le médaillon.

\- Je m'occupe du crapaud et de ses acolytes, toi tu fais diversion et tu sors sans m'attendre, ordonna Telensk. Les détraqueurs n'ont été créés que pour les humains.

Bon à savoir… Le fait qu'ils aient été créés était inquiétant, au passage. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait aussi qu'ils n'existaient pas naturellement, ce qui réduisait les risques d'en rencontrer au détour d'un chemin creux.

Laissant à plus tard les considérations sur les gardiens maléfiques, Harry reprit son ascension et remonta au deuxième niveau en toute hâte. A présent qu'il avait le vrai médaillon, il pouvait bien emporter un autre souvenir. Il se faufila entre des groupes d'employés qui tentaient d'évacuer leurs bureaux, dut expédier quelques sortilèges de confusion ou de discrétion pour réussir à passer sans être retenu, et parvint hors d'haleine à la porte d'Ombrage. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier la présence de sorts de protection sur le seuil ou le chambranle. Rendu de nouveau furieux par l'exhibition de ce trophée au beau milieu du Ministère, Harry expédia un maléfice de rétrécissement sur la porte, la faisant voler en échardes. Il ramassa le morceau contenant l'œil de Maugrey et entreprit de nettoyer les débris de bois qui entouraient encore le cerclage métallique de la prothèse tout en recherchant les marches qui le ramèneraient au premier niveau. Derrière lui, une sirène suraiguë retentit, hurlant « Alarme ! » en boucle. _Trop tard, ma vieille, trop tard…_ L'œil rejoignit rapidement le second gant, Harry n'ayant pas le temps ni les connaissances pour trifouiller les sortilèges transmettant l'image à son propriétaire.

Le hall d'entrée du Ministère était devenu un réjouissant chaos. Des gens se précipitaient vers les cheminées, bousculaient les agents de sécurité ou déclenchaient une bagarre dans leur hâte d'emprunter l'une des sorties. Les fragments de la statue géante qui jonchaient le sol ne facilitaient pas les choses. Une âme farceuse avait animé les statues des Moldus servant de socle pour qu'elles se promènent au hasard dans le hall en distribuant ici et là des coups de pieds aux sorciers en panique. « La Magie ne suffit pas ! La Magie ne suffit pas ! » braillait une voix criarde qui semblait sortir des bouches de pierre et résonnait puissamment sous la voûte du grand hall tandis que des vitraux éclataient ça et là, projetant des éclats de verre en cascade.

Harry étudia le spectacle un instant, puis se fraya péniblement un chemin vers les ascenseurs encore libres, profitant de la confusion pour envoyer un ou deux stupéfix sur les hommes en noir qui tentaient de ramener l'ordre au milieu de la foule et quelques maléfices élémentaux en prime, histoire de dérégler un peu le contrôle environnemental à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Voilà qui ferait plaisir à Sarah si jamais elle l'apprenait un jour.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva depuis les étages inférieurs et quelqu'un émergea, la robe à moitié brûlée, les cheveux couverts de cendres, qui hurlait :

\- Un dragon ! Un dragon !

Et voilà le vandalisme dont Telensk parlait plus tôt, songea Harry avec un sourire en coin, tandis que des cris terrifiés s'élevaient de nouveau et qu'une nouvelle ruée vers la sortie balayait le semblant de cordon de sécurité que les gardes avaient tenté de mettre en place.

Harry se retrouva bousculé dans la cabine d'ascenseur par une bonne dizaine de personnes qui réclamaient toutes de remonter à la surface. La voix automatique leur demanda d'abord de répéter leur requête puis, après qu'un des fuyards eût réussi à maîtriser ses cordes vocales, annonça que l'on regagnait le niveau de la ville. La cabine s'ébranla pesamment et s'éleva lentement vers le trottoir au-dessus, un peu trop chargée pour fonctionner de façon optimale.

\- C'est un scandale, disait un sorcier joufflu à la chevelure dégarnie. Le Ministère est devenu un véritable moulin ! Un dragon dans les sous-sols, non mais vous avez entendu ?!

\- Un maléfice d'hallucination, sans aucun doute, répliqua un autre, le souffle court. Comment une créature de cette taille aurait-elle pu s'introduire dans le bâtiment sans être repérée ni fracasser les portes sur son passage ?

Apparemment, personne dans l'ascenseur n'avait entendu parler des polymorphes. Intéressant…

A peine en surface, Harry dut sauter hors de la cabine pour ne pas être piétiné par les sorciers paniqués qui voulaient sortir pour transplaner au plus vite loin de cet endroit décidément mal fréquenté. L'ascenseur redescendit presque immédiatement pour embarquer un autre chargement d'affolés. Le dos contre un mur de briques, Harry se fit aussi petit que possible, laissant la meute quitter la place sans se faire remarquer. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un agent de sécurité vînt lui poser des questions. Quand tout danger parut écarté, mais la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, il ôta son chapeau, le réduisit pour pouvoir le ranger commodément dans sa poche, et s'aventura dans la rue. Ses habits étaient un rien trop formels pour l'heure et le quartier, mais il passerait toujours plus inaperçu qu'un homme en kilt et poncho à rayures.

# #

Le retour à leur cachette londonienne prit du temps, Harry effectuant toutes sortes de détours improbables pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait et se cachant deux fois dans les toilettes d'une gare pour vérifier qu'aucun sortilège de traçage n'avait été lancé sur sa personne. Après bien des kilomètres, ses pieds criant grâce dans leurs chaussures, Harry regagna l'appartement loué par Telensk et s'affala sur un fauteuil, trop fatigué même pour examiner le médaillon qu'il avait conquis de si haute lutte.

Telensk ayant donné à Harry le mode d'emploi de la radio des sorciers, le jeune homme s'y brancha rapidement pour voir si des nouvelles de leur escapade avaient déjà atteint les oreilles des jumeaux Weasley et de leur émission satirique. Ils étaient déjà au courant quelqu'un restait donc encore à Londres pour leur transmettre des informations. Leur frère ? Sirius ? Ou peut-être Tonks, dont le talent inné pour le déguisement devait être fort utile pour infiltrer le Ministère. Harry espérait ne pas l'avoir assommée par pur hasard avec l'un des sortilèges de glissement de terrain qu'il avait lancés dans le grand hall.

Il fit la grimace à plusieurs reprises en entendant les pseudonymes affreusement transparents qu'employaient les animateurs de la radio clandestine. Tout ce qui tournait autour de « royal » ou de « sceptre » ne pouvait que se rapporter à Kingsley Shacklebolt, bien évidemment, et les autres n'étaient guère mieux. Incidemment, il apprit aussi que deux Rafleurs qui s'étaient présentés au bureau de Percy pour toucher leur récompense au lieu de passer chez Ombrage avaient été transformés en coussins à épingles par les mécanismes de défense intégrés à la collection de plantes du jeune homme, mis en état d'alerte par l'attaque du Ministère. Aucun des deux n'avait survécu à l'expérience. S'il racontait ça à Sarah, la jeune fille serait bien capable de proclamer son amour éternel pour Perceval. _Nah. Il ne mérite quand même pas ça._

# #

Quand le dragon le rejoignit enfin, après plusieurs heures d'absence, il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, et Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu lui prendre si longtemps.

\- Certaines... ah, opérations exigeaient de reporter la transformation, répondit Telensk quand le jeune homme lui posa la question, sans plus de précisions.

Il brossa rapidement ses ongles sur le revers de sa robe et Harry fut soudain saisi de frissons. Les doigts du dragon avaient laissé de larges traînées humides et sombres sur le tissu, et ses ongles étaient incrustés d'une matière gluante et brunâtre. Une inspection plus poussée révéla que la même matière avait élu domicile, malgré un débarbouillage rapide, au coin des lèvres de la créature, sur son menton, et marbrait le col de son manteau.

Harry se figea, une sueur froide lui coulant soudain le long du dos.

_Trelawney avait dit à Ombrage de faire attention aux créatures magiques..._


	17. Extraction

Hé oui. On est revenus...

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Extraction de Mauvais Esprits**_

Le retour à Durmstrang se fit sans encombres, par sauts entre Londres et l'Oural en passant par la France, l'Allemagne et les pays baltes. Harry supposait, leurs arrêts prenant chaque fois une quinzaine de minutes, que Telensk en profitait pour contacter des informateurs ou des associés. Puis ils regagnèrent enfin l'école dans ses montagnes embrumées. Telensk requit le médaillon et Harry le lui confia, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le ramener à Salazar. Mais puisque Telensk semblait déterminé à détruire physiquement le horcruxe…

\- Je sens que je vais faire une bonne petite flambée, déclara le dragon. Avec ce bijou et la coupe, ça en fera deux de moins. Et quatre au total. On progresse, mine de rien. On progresse.

\- Vous savez où on pourrait trouver celui qui n'est pas Nagini ?

\- Pas encore, mais nous allons en discuter dès que j'aurai fondu ces deux-là.

\- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi avoir attendu de récupérer le médaillon pour les détruire en même temps ? Il y a un rituel particulier pour éliminer un horcruxe ? s'enquit Harry.

Le dragon secoua la tête.

\- Pas réellement. Pas pour les détruire, en tout cas : vous n'avez récité aucune formule cabalistique lorsque vous avez détruit le journal, par exemple. Extraire l'âme proprement est une autre histoire, mais avec ceux-ci, les risques sont trop forts : les maléfices qui les protègent peuvent nous exploser à la figure et les réduire au même état que la bague malgré tout effort pour les préserver. Je préfère ne pas jouer.

\- Je vois, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas _seulement_ un fragment d'âme là-dedans…

\- Pour répondre à votre autre question, c'est une question de concentration de puissance, voyez-vous. Je peux d'un souffle ou deux incendier une bonne partie de la forêt que nous voyons depuis la terrasse, mais réduire en cendres un artefact maléfique, surtout un produit par un être aussi déviant que Voldemort, réclame de dépenser pas mal de pouvoir, et je ne recharge pas mes batteries en un claquement de doigts, comme diraient les Moldus.

\- Intéressant. Je pourrai observer ?

\- Si ça t'intéresse. Mais honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose de spectaculaire. Tu devrais plutôt reprendre tes cours. Il paraît que ça traîne un peu en enchantements.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'à présent, il avait échappé à l'épluchage de ses résultats par un adulte qui voulait lui assurer un avenir "sûr". C'était quelque chose dont il aurait pu continuer à se passer. Néanmoins, soucieux de finir l'année (si possible) avec les honneurs, il suivit le conseil et, le temps que le dragon fît le plein d'énergie, se replongea dans les sortilèges. Le soir venu, après le dîner où il dut esquiver pas mal de questions de la part de ses camarades très, très curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Londres, il retrouva Telensk sur la terrasse. Celui-ci avait repris sa forme écailleuse et jouait négligemment avec les deux horcruxes posés entre ses pattes.

\- Restez sous le proche, ça m'ennuierait que vous receviez des escarbilles, grogna la créature.

Harry obéit et recula de plusieurs pas pour se placer près de la porte, et prêt à filer à l'intérieur au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il regarda le dragon aspirer une longue bouffée d'air, puis gonfler la poitrine. La créature resta ainsi quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir grand la gueule et de cracher un grand jet de gaz enflammé sur les deux objets posés sur les dalles. Des flammèches multicolores apparurent alors que le métal fondait sous ce chalumeau, se réduisant lentement en une flaque fumante. Un crissement désagréable, comme une craie raclant un tableau noir, retentit et Harry crut voir une sorte de brume noirâtre s'élever des débris des deux objets. Elle avait la forme d'un corps étiré en longueur, décharné, la bouche apparemment grande ouverte. Cet ectoplasme parut tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose, comme une personne tombée d'un pont dans une rivière au courant rapide, mais il fut brusquement emporté comme par une saute de vent soudaine et se dissipa dans l'atmosphère. Et d'un coup l'ambiance pesante qui régnait sur la terrasse s'évanouit. Pour un instant seulement, car le dragon tourna les yeux vers Harry en grognant :

\- Il me semblait bien que j'en avait oublié un...

Il reprit forme humaine en époussetant ses manches, puis saisit Harry par le bras.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversation avec le reste du corps professoral. Et deux ou trois occultistes sérieux.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir avalé plusieurs cubes de glace. - Retournez dans votre dortoir pendant que je contacte le reste de la bande, ordonna le dragon. Harry n'osa pas insister, surtout à cause des filets de fumée qui s'échappaient encore entre les dents de Telensk.

# #

Durant les deux journées suivantes, rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit. Harry retourna en cours comme tout un chacun, s'attirant bien entendu les questions de ses camarades et écoutant attentivement les rumeurs qui circulaient autour de l'attaque du Ministère britannique de la Magie. Si Gringotts avait été un coup de pied dans une fourmilière, le désordre généré par l'irruption d'un dragon et de "terroristes" non identifiés était incomparable. Certains avançaient que la créature vue dans le grand hall n'était autre que le gardien de Gringotts, revenu se venger des mauvais traitements subis durant sa longue captivité. D'autres prétendaient que le ministre lui-même avait été tué durant l'attaque, d'autres encore qu'il avait pris la fuite dans un lieu tenu secret... Il se disait aussi qu'une partie des employés de l'administration avaient refusé de reprendre leur poste et démissionné en bonne et due forme. Harry soupçonnait que Percy, lui, n'avait pas quitté le navire. Le jeune homme devait avoir beaucoup de travail devant lui s'il voulait réduire encore le nombre de Nés de Moldus pourchassés par Thicknesse et sa clique.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry sentit son anxiété croître de plus en plus. Telensk devenait aussi invisible qu'un fantôme et personne ne lui disait rien. Il savait en revanche que plusieurs voyageurs étaient arrivés dans l'école, mais eux aussi se faisaient très, très discrets. On ne les voyait même pas apparaître lors des repas dans le réfectoire. Autant dire que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains parlaient d'agents spéciaux du Ministère, d'autres de chasseurs de fantômes. Il se rongea les ongles pendant quatre jours supplémentaires, manquant d'attention pendant une partie de ses cours et veillant tard, avant que la situation ne s'éclaircît... d'un certain point de vue. La convocation l'attendait sur sa couverture dans le dortoir. Le texte en était fort bref :

_"Merci de vous présenter au bureau de M. Telensk ce soir à neuf heures sonnantes."_

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il froissa la note en boule et la fourra dans sa poche puis se composa un visage "normal" à l'attention de ses camarades. Harry repassa brièvement au dortoir après le dîner, le temps de se brosser les dents et tenter de se recoiffer un minimum. Il ignorait qui serait présent, aussi préférait-il faire un minimum bonne impression. Le jeune homme vint frapper à la porte du dragon cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue.

\- Entrez, Mr Potter, lança la voix de Telensk depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

A peine le seuil franchi, Harry eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Telensk n'était pas tout seul. Outre le dragon se trouvaient là le professeur Mesuli, le professeur Brewicz et les quatre mystérieux invités qui alimentaient le moulin à rumeur de Durmstrang depuis des jours. Harry leur trouva un air de famille avec Maugrey : fatigués, méfiants et apparemment revenus de tout.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous. Venez vous asseoir, nous en avons pour un bon moment.

N'en menant pas large, Harry vint prendre place en face du bureau. Le reste de l'assemblée était assis en demi-cercle de part et d'autre du dragon et il avait la désagréable impression de passer un examen sans en connaître le sujet. Ils l'observèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête, la mine sinistre.

\- Euh... risqua-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer un peu ce qui se passe ? J'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

Il y eut quelques minces sourires dans le groupe.

\- Pas vous, Mr Potter, dit une sorcière âgée enveloppée d'une longue robe bleu-vert bouclée d'une large ceinture en tissu. Mais l'erreur commise a quand même eu des conséquences pour vous.

Il retint un grognement dépité. _Comme souvent..._

\- Quelles conséquences ? finit-il par demander, sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

\- Pour dire les choses simplement, je crains que Dumbledore vous ait laissé encore moins d'informations utiles au sujet des horcruxes que vous ne l'imaginiez au départ, grommela Telensk. Quelques détails ont attiré mon attention, dont le vieux gredin aurait dû vous parler dès que Voldemort a retrouvé un corps matériel.

\- Comme... ?

\- Le fait que vous partagiez certaines pensées de ce sinistre individu, par exemple, et ce avant même qu'il ne vous ait pris un peu de sang pour se reconstituer, si je me souviens bien de ce que vous m'avez raconté.

Harry hocha la tête, se rappelant l'épisode du vieux jardinier dévoré par Nagini.

\- D'après le comité ici réuni et les rares documents qui existent sur ce type de cas, il semblerait que lorsque Voldemort a tenté de vous tuer il y a seize ans, il ne vous ait laissé un petit morceau de lui-même en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

\- Vous voulez dire... comme un autre horcruxe ?

Le professeur d'enchantements secoua la tête.

\- Oui et non. Créer un horcruxe demande un rituel complexe et un réceptacle préparé à l'avance. Même en supposant que Voldemort comptât créer un nouveau horcruxe en vous tuant, il ne comptait certainement pas placer le fragment en vous. C'était purement accidentel. N'empêche que ce morceau imprévu devient assez problématique.

Plusieurs têtes opinèrent autour de la table et Harry sentit l'angoisse revenir. Comment allaient-ils le débarrasser de cet encombrant parasite ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Telensk eut un petit signe de dénégation.

\- Non, non, nous n'allons certainement pas détruire l'enveloppe qui le contient. Ce serait vraiment dommage, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le fragment est sans défense : nous pouvons le retirer sans risque de déclencher un maléfice. Cela n'était pas aussi rassurant qu'il voulait le laisser entendre...

\- Bien. Ceci étant établi, veuillez nous accompagner. Nous allons procéder à cette petite extraction, poursuivit le dragon. Je ne vous promets pas que ce sera très agréable, mais ne plus avoir de connexion sur le cerveau de Mr Jedusor doit en valoir la peine, n'est-ce pas ? -

Je pense bien. Par contre, est-ce que ça pourrait affecter certaines de mes... aptitudes ? Comme de parler aux serpents ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Telensk haussa une épaule et Mesuli fit une petite moue.

\- Possible mais pas obligatoire, dit-elle. Cette capacité se rencontre chez beaucoup de descendants de Serpentard, et les dieux savent que le vieux monsieur en a laissé toute une tribu. Vous pourriez fort bien en faire partie. Sans compter qu'avec votre usage assez régulier ces derniers temps, il est possible que vous l'ayez pour ainsi dire « apprise ».

Voilà un point dont Harry discuterait volontiers avec sa statuette préférée, si jamais il la revoyait un jour. L'idée lui faisait plaisir, en tout cas. Il se raccrocha à cette pensée tandis que le petit groupe descendait dans les tréfonds de l'école, loin des salles de classes et vers les "caves" interdites aux élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte assez basse, qui n'avait probablement pas été changée depuis le temps des anciens propriétaires. Telensk et ses confrères durent courber l'échine pour la franchir et Harry, en dépit d'une taille plus réduite, fut quand même obligé de rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour ne pas embrasser le linteau.

-Veuillez vous asseoir au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien pour s'installer aussi Harry s'assit-il sur la pierre froide.

Telensk vint se placer en face de lui.

\- On va passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-il. Pour commencer, vous allez dormir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, ordonna le dragon. Comme cela…

Harry se sentit flotter, comme s'il venait de plonger dans une eau tiède et sans le moindre courant. C'était une impression agréable qui lui rappela le bain qu'il avait pris en douce dans la salle d'eau des préfets lors de sa quatrième année. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la température baissait autour de lui. Quand il se sentit pris par le gel, il était trop tard pour bouger ne fût-ce qu'un doigt. Il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre et tombait dans un puits sans fond…

# #

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. Sa tête dépassait tout juste au-dessus des épis d'un immense champ de blé. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre bien qu'on y vît comme en plein jour. Les herbes folles qui poussaient entre les gerbes avaient elles aussi la même teinte. Et l'arbre au loin. Il se remit péniblement debout. A des kilomètres, il aperçut la tache sombre d'une petite maison, tout aussi noire que les plantes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? marmonna-t-il.

\- JE CROIS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UN ÉTAT DE POTTER IMMINENT. DU MOINS POUR MOI.

Le jeune homme faillit sauter hors de sa peau lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la percevait, mais jamais aussi clairement.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : je suis mort, c'est ça ?

\- DISONS QUE VOUS ÊTES DANS L'ENTRE-DEUX. POUR LA SUITE, C'EST VOUS QUI VOYEZ, MR POTTER. CE QUI VOUS ENCOMBRAIT A DISPARU DE VOTRE PERSONNE, AUSSI VOUS ÊTES LIBRE DE PARTIR OU DE RENTRER.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu trop de trucs à faire pour prendre ma retraite maintenant, non ?

\- JE VOUS L'AI DIT, C'EST VOUS QUI VOYEZ.

Derrière eux, quelque chose geignait faiblement et Harry dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et regarder. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, et n'en avait pas envie.

\- Alors pas aujourd'hui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- OUSTE.

# #

Harry cligna péniblement des yeux, se demandant où il avait bien pu atterrir cette fois. Il ne connaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Baies vitrées. Plusieurs rangées de lits. Ah. D'accord. Même hors de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'infirmerie, semblait-il.

Il aperçut Telensk qui faisait les cent pas devant l'une des fenêtres, sa grande silhouette sombre allant d'un côté à l'autre comme le balancier d'une horloge.

\- Monsieur ? appela Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

Le dragon cessa aussitôt ses allées et venues pour se rapprocher.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Bonne réponse. Tu barbotes dans le cirage depuis deux jours complets. Je commençais à me demander si nous n'avions pas endommagé quelque chose de vital.

\- Faut croire que non, marmonna Harry. J'ai vu une vieille connaissance, ceci dit.

Telensk haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas.

\- Vous serez content d'apprendre que le morceau d'âme qui s'était incrusté dans la vôtre a été prélevé et détruit, dit-il à la place d'un ton relativement formel. Vous ne devriez pas conserver de connexion avec Voldemort et vous êtes libre de tester vos autres aptitudes dès que vous aurez quitté l'infirmerie.

Le dragon eut une brève inclinaison du buste et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Je suis très heureux de te retrouver parmi nous, dit-il doucement avant de sortir.

# #

Harry passa encore une journée sous la surveillance de l'infirmière de service, puis fut autorisé à regagner son dortoir. Personne ne lui posa de questions, mais il lui sembla que ses condisciples l'entouraient d'un certain nombre de prévenances. Reprendre ses cours dans ces conditions ne fut pas aussi simple qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais pendant quelques jours la vie reprit une certaine normalité, à ceci près qu'il n'osait toujours pas se rendre dans les serres pour discuter avec le boa brésilien… ou, justement, ne plus en être capable. Il aimait cette aptitude, si rare et mal vue soit-elle. L'idéal serait de trouver un autre serpent pour tester.

Mais la tranquillité ne pouvait décidément pas durer pour lui – en tout cas, pas tant que Voldemort serait encore dans les parages.

\- Je vais encore te prendre un peu de ton temps, annonça Telensk lorsqu'il croisa Harry dans un couloir, mais nous avons une petite mission de reconnaissance à effectuer, et c'est toi qui connaît le terrain.

\- Nous retournons à Londres ?

\- Un peu plus au nord, cette fois.

Poudlard, donc.

# #

Ils avaient transplané par les Hébrides, un des rares endroits non surveillés de Grande-Bretagne à cause entre autres de sa colonie de dragons. Harry en avait aperçu un lors de leur transfert, mais la créature s'était contentée d'ouvrir un œil jaune et de lâcher un petit jet de fumée par les naseaux avant de retourner à sa sieste, cherchant sur les rochers la maigre chaleur du soleil hivernal.

Les deux comparses atterrirent comme prévu dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, derrière ce que Harry identifia comme la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub avait l'air encore plus miteux qu'avant, comme si une partie de sa clientèle avait déserté les lieux.

\- Un petit tour au bord du lac pour commencer, décida Telensk. Je voudrais juste vérifier si Dumbledore a gardé la baguette qu'il a prise à Grindelwald ou pas.

\- La baguette de la légende ? Celle qui soi-disant pouvait vaincre la mort ?

\- Ouais. Faut reconnaître que Grindelwald a fait dans le spectaculaire, avec elle. Légende ou pas, elle est puissante.

Quelque chose dans sa voix arrêta Harry.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ce pauvre Gellert est mort en niant jusqu'au bout que Dumbledore avait récupéré cette arme. C'est un peu fort, quand même, qu'il ait voulu continuer à le protéger, malgré tout. Les choses qu'on fait par amour, je vous jure.

Harry resta bouche close sur le sujet. Il y avait des questions qui ne se posaient pas. Il allongea la foulée pour arriver plus vite sur les berges du lac.

La dalle de marbre qui couvrait la tombe avait été déplacée et le caveau laissé grand ouvert. Harry ne chercha pas à regarder à l'intérieur, sachant déjà que Voldemort avait procédé à cette profanation pour récupérer la fameuse baguette de sureau. Telensk plissa les lèvres dans une moue dégoûtée.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, grogna-t-il. C'est bien le frère de Dumbledore qui tient la Tête de Sanglier ? demanda-t-il, sautant soudain du coq à l'âne.

\- Euh… oui. Aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas.

\- Alors installe-toi là-bas aussi confortablement que possible. Tu vas avoir du courrier à écrire. Beaucoup de courrier. A… de vieilles connaissances pas vues depuis des mois, je dirais. Allez, file. Moi, j'ai un petit tour à faire dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry le regarda se métamorphoser en un vol de corneilles qui partit en direction de la plus haute tour de l'école. _Conservation de la masse prise en compte_.

# #

La première corneille à toucher l'appui de la fenêtre brisa un carreau à coups de bec, puis toute la troupe s'infiltra dans la pièce avant de coaguler pour reformer la silhouette humaine de Telensk. Le bureau était désert à cette heure, Rogue assurant toujours ses cours en lieu et place d'une Alecto Carrow soumise à longueur de journée à un maléfice de confusion. Le portrait de Dumbledore avait trouvé place juste derrière son ancienne chaise et les yeux du magicien se posèrent avec surprise sur le visiteur. _Toujours soigner ses entrées._

\- Eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, dit la figure sur le tableau. Je me demande ce qui me vaut votre passage.

Telensk s'approcha presque à toucher le portrait.

\- Tout ce que j'ai découvert sur vos petites cachotteries et que je n'ai pas pu vous remettre dans les dents lorsque vous étiez encore en vie, siffla-t-il. En particulier tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter. Vous aviez des choix multiples pour expliquer les capacités de ce garçon, et vous avez opté pour le plus extravagant. Auriez-vous oublié qu'il est… que je ne me trompe pas… l'arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Phineas Nigellus, et que ce dernier descend en droite ligne de Salazar Serpentard ? Sans compter toute la tribu de bâtards que le bonhomme a engendrée tout au long de sa vie... Non, vous optez pour la seule solution qui _oblige_ votre soi-disant "Élu" à mourir. Et moi à mentir à l'un de mes amis les plus chers pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie dans le seul but de protéger l'enfant. Vous êtes vraiment très prompt à pousser les autres au sacrifice. Mais bon… le problème est réglé à présent. Je n'ai peut-être pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour détruire un Anneau Unique, mais c'est bien suffisant pour anéantir le fragment d'âme d'un mortel.

Le portrait émit un hoquet stupéfait.

\- Votre soi-disant protégé n'aura pas à jouer la croix et la résurrection. Je sais, c'est moins théâtral, mais c'est plus sûr. Faut vraiment détester la vie pour se soumettre volontairement à ce genre de procédure, asséna le dragon. Il repartit vers la fenêtre. - Nous allons organiser une petite fête dans votre école, Dumbledore, histoire de mettre un terme au bourbier que vous nous avez laissé. Et je vous préviens charitablement que si Harry ou Severus venaient à perdre la vie durant le combat, je crame votre portrait.


End file.
